Hard Times for Severus Snape
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Severus is working on a male enhancement potion and Albus informs him he has to mentor an apprentice over the summer months. We all know who that is, don't we? Graphic Content, AU, HUMOR, lemons and more M/F
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR NOTE: This is one of my earlier works, pre-HBP and contains quite a few literary HP faux pauxs. Hopefully, y'all will overlook them. lol. I'm putting several chapters in one to make uploading faster, so the read will be long. This is NOT a serious story at all. If you want depth, this isn't worth your time. If you want a few laughs and smut, welcome, welcome._**

**_Warnings: Very adult/graphic language, subject matter and content from the very beginning. Also, you might want to empty your bladder before reading some parts of this ridiculous tale._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 ~ Apprentice  
**  
With the death of Voldemort, Professor Severus Snape was free to pursue his own ends. He continued on as Potions Master at Hogwarts, having given up on ever becoming the DA teacher. Actually, he enjoyed Potions. With his skills he was able to develop and market his own brews and greatly supplement his income with residuals received from his original discoveries.

Penile dysfunction was something that struck wizards as well as muggles, and although there were erection spells, they weren't reliable. Nothing was worse than going less than half-mast when a wizard should be rowing at full blast. What was needed was a way to insure an erection that would last the journey. And Severus Snape was well on his way to developing a potion that would do just that.

He advertised in the daily prophet for male test subjects suffering from impotence, but didn't get any takers. He then rewrote the ad to say he needed male test subjects for sexual enhancement potion, and they flocked to his lab. It seemed no wizard wanted to admit they couldn't get it up, but all wizards were interested in being "enhanced". Go figure.

Unfortunately, the first few tests had such horrible results that word spread quickly, and the Professor soon found himself in need of more test subjects. Even offering pay didn't help. For example, his first batch of enhancement potion did indeed give the most reluctant cock a boost, but shrunk it to the size of a pinky finger.

"Wot am I supposed to fuck with this?" asked one irate test subject, "A fairy?"

Luckily the potion wore off in three or four days.

His next batch cured the size issue, but the test cocks swelled up like balloons, making penetration impossible. Not to mention wearing trousers, robes or anything. The ballooned dicks were impossible to hide.

"Look at my dick! The head of it looks like I tied it in a knot! All I need is a bloody string to tie to it!" yelled another test subject.

This potion wore off in two days.

Several more attempts resulted in various results…cocks becoming hard but impossibly long, hanging down past the ankle, so the test subject had to tuck the head into their socks to walk about, or becoming erect but the shaft turning corkscrewed. Actually a few test subjects said their partners kind of liked this, particularly the gay ones, so the Professor put it on the back burner for further research. He was still focused on a potion that would sustain a cock in a normal fashion. Another batch gave an erection that turned the cock an ugly mottled gray.

"My wife wouldn't let me anywhere near her," complained one wizard, "she said she wasn't about to be fucked by a dick that looked like it belonged on a zombie."

It was the batch that made the user's cock burn as if being roasted on a fire for two days that made the Professor lose his test subjects completely. Word traveled fast, and he couldn't get even the most desperate wizard to subject his cock to his experimentation.

The Professor was at an impasse.

Soon Hogwarts let out for the summer, and Severus had free time on his hands. Now that he didn't have classes to attend to, he decided to test his potions on himself. He had forgotten that Albus had arranged for him to mentor an apprentice over the summer months, who needed credits for university. When Severus protested, saying that he had an important project he was working on, Albus waved him off saying that the apprentice could help him in his work. Severus thought about this. Maybe he could use him as a test subject. So he agreed, and promptly forgot.

Severus spent his summer months at Hogwarts, having nowhere else to go. He had been intending to buy himself a house, but things were much more convenient at the castle. He didn't have to cook or clean or do the many chores that having a home required. Plus his lab was at Hogwarts, and he would rather not commute every day, disapparating between Hogwarts and his home.

Albus flooed him on Friday evening to inform him his summer apprentice would be arriving mid-morning on Saturday. Severus cursed. He had forgotten all about his mentorship.

"Very well, Headmaster," the Professor said, "Where will he be domiciled?"

Albus cleared his throat. "Your spare room, Severus," he replied, looking decidedly shifty.

"MY spare room? That's preposterous. I don't want him in my rooms," the Professor snarked, "I need my privacy."

"Severus, it is only eight weeks. As you know the entire castle with the exceptions of staff rooms, is undergoing massive renovations this summer, and there are no rooms available to house your apprentice. I'm sorry but my decision is final in this," the Headmaster said evenly.

Hogwarts castle was an amazing structure and self-renovated. Rooms would be magically shifted, enlarged, shrunk and completely redesigned. However, when one room was adjusted, there was a resultant change in the rest of the castle to accommodate the adjustment so there was no stability in any space in Hogwarts during the renovations except in rooms designated by Albus to remain untouched. And he had only designated rooms actually occupied by staff.

Because of this there was no guarantee that a room which was there one day, would still be there the next. It was a bit chaotic, but always seemed to work itself out in the end. The castle was on a kind of timer and a deadline was worked into the self-renovations, so the final design would be in place on the last day.

The Potions Master was livid, but there was nothing he could do once Albus had spoken. Despite his long tenure at Hogwarts, the rooms he occupied were still staff quarters. Albus had the last say on who stayed there. He would just have to make due. Hopefully the young wizard would be the quiet, studious type and not make waves.

Early Saturday morning, the Professor was awakened by the sounds coming from off his study. He climbed out of bed, grabbed his wand and walked out to see what the ruckus was. Three house elves were noisily furnishing the spare room with a bed, dresser, chair and wardrobe, the heavy furniture scraping across the stone floor.

"Can't you elves use a silencing spell while doing that?" Severus said from the doorway, his brows drawn together. The house elves cringed. They had drawn the short straws when the job of furnishing a room in the Professor's domicile came up. No elf in his right mind would set a claw in those rooms if it could be helped. The Professor had a very bad temper and was known to stun elves when he got pissed.

"We is very sorry, sir," one cowering house elf said, quickly casting the spell. "We begs your pardon, sir."

Severus scowled at them for several moments before leaving the doorway wordlessly. He was now up for the day, so quickly showered and dressed, and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. This was the first summer in many years when almost all the Hogwarts staff had left for the summer. Only Albus, Hagrid, Severus, Argus and Poppy remained.

The other staff members greeted him as he entered, and he threw up a hand at them and took his regular seat. He ordered a ham, cheese and tomato omelet with buttered toast, and coffee...black. The Headmaster looked down the table at the Potions Master, then stood up, picked up his plate, fork, knife and cup, then walked over, taking a seat next to him. Severus looked at the old wizard.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Headmaster?" Severus asked him, thinking it really wasn't a pleasure at all. The true pleasure would be to eat his breakfast alone and in silence as he was used to doing

"I thought you looked a little lonely, Severus," Albus replied.

"I am never lonely, Albus. I enjoy my own company," Severus replied evenly.

The Headmaster looked at him sadly.

"Severus, you are no longer a spy. You can find yourself a witch now and settle down," the Headmaster said, picking at his French toast.

"Headmaster, I have done without women for a long time. I am comfortable with being alone. I don't need a female mucking up my peaceful existence "

"Or spicing up your nights?" the Headmaster asked, cocking his head at the Potions Master. "Severus, you're a young wizard. You're working on a project to help wizards find pleasure with witches, but aren't finding any pleasure yourself. Don't you think that's a bit strange? Even from the standpoint of your research. How can you expect to develop such a potion when you are lacking in the area you wish to improve?"

Severus scowled at the Headmaster.

"I assure you, Albus, my tool is still very sharp," he said stiffly. "It wakes up running every morning."

"But a tool unused soon dulls, Severus," the Headmaster replied. "It might run, but it needs to bore once in a while."

Severus snorted.

"Headmaster, I prefer not to discuss the subject of "boring" with you, if you don't mind," he said a bit testily.

Albus looked at him as he chewed a piece of French toast. He swallowed.

"Very well. Are you prepared to receive your temporary apprentice?" the Headmaster asked.

"That really doesn't matter, does it? He's coming whether I'm ready or not," Severus replied, frowning.

"I understand your apprentice is a very gifted student in Potions. Has the highest marks in university. Very intelligent," Albus offered.

"That's a plus at least. I just hope he isn't so swollen-headed that he can't follow instructions. If there's anything I hate, Albus, it's a know-it-all."

Albus grinned a little. Severus looked at him suspiciously as the Headmaster sopped up the last of the syrup with a piece of toast.

"Why are you grinning, Albus? Anytime you grin at me, something very unpleasant is about to occur. Who is this apprentice anyway? What's his name?" the Potions Master asked.

Albus looked at his watch and stood up suddenly.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I forgot I have a very important meeting this morning, and I'm running late. I will see you later," the Headmaster said quickly, exiting the Great Hall.

Severus scowled after him. He knew Albus didn't have any appointment. He just didn't want to tell him the student's name. Well, he'd find out soon enough.

Severus finished his breakfast and headed for the dungeons. As he turned down the corridor, he noticed someone walking ahead of him, wearing a light summer cloak, the hood drawn up. Since there was no one in the dungeons besides him, it was safe to assume that this was his apprentice. He sped up.

The person stopped in front of his potions office and knocked. There was something familiar about that knock. Severus frowned and quietly crept up behind the apprentice.

"I assume you are looking for me," he said silkily.

His comment had the desired effect. The student jumped and turned to face him, his breasts heaving. Wait. His breasts?

Small hands lowered the light hood. The Professor's eyes widened. Oh no. No. This just couldn't be. Albus wouldn't do this to him.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Twenty-two-year-old Hermione Granger said, holding one hand to her breast in reaction, but giving him a broad smile. "You startled me. I forgot how quiet you are. I'm here to start my summer apprenticeship."

Severus scowled, then pinched the bridge of his large nose in irritation.

Obviously Albus would.

* * *

"Are you all right, Professor? I bet with a nose that large your sinuses bother you a lot," Hermione said, frowning at him slightly.

"Miss Granger, I assure you that it is not my nose or my sinuses that are bothering me," he shot back at her. "I was unaware that it would be _you_ I'd be mentoring. If I had known that, I would have blatantly refused."

Hermione looked rather hurt.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because I had my fill of you when you were a pupil, that's why. I thought I was through with you for good. This is completely unacceptable. I will not have you staying in my rooms with me," the Professor said, his face black.

Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"If memory serves me right, Professor, you gave me perfect marks my last year at Hogwarts, and told me at graduation I had been a challenging student that made teaching less tedious for you than it could have been. I haven't changed. I assure you, I am still challenging. So you can assume that my apprenticeship to you will NOT be tedious. I need this time with you to complete my Potions degree, Professor. I need 'hands-on' experience. You have to be my mentor. It is already established that you will be at university, the verification of my internship signed by the Headmaster himself," she said, her eyes flashing angrily at the Potions Master. She continued.

"And as far as me staying in your rooms, I can promise you, you will be safe from any untoward advances. As irresistible as you imagine yourself to be, Professor, I assure you, I can control myself, and you will sleep safely in your bed at night. I only hope I can say the same," Hermione said.

The Professor looked at the witch as if her head had spun around.

"You hope that you can say the same?" he sputtered, rage almost taking his ability to speak away. "Miss Granger, you could be naked, greased and tied spread-eagled to the bedposts begging for it and I wouldn't come anywhere near you."

Hermione flushed a little at that image. She was into being tied up. In her opinion, the Professor would be the perfect wizard to live out a ravishment fantasy with. She had been stuck on the pale, dominating, dark-eyed and volatile Potions Master him since her seventh year. She was a virgin then. She certainly wasn't now. In fact, his declaration made her hackles rise. His statement sounded awfully like a challenge to her sexuality. Hermione frowned at the dark wizard.

"Well, if that's the case, then why worry about me being in your rooms? The Headmaster said I would have my own room, and since we have just declared our lack of interest in having anything sexual pass between us, there should be no problem," she said.

"I don't want you in my rooms because I don't want to be subjected to a constant stream of inane questions and chatter," the Professor replied.

"I promise I won't say a word to you about anything other than the work you assign me, Professor," Hermione said evenly. "Gods forbid I could ever have a decent conversation with you anyway."

How dare she say that? The Professor had a wide range of interests and was a virtual fountain of knowledge. He was an excellent conversationalist when he had someone worth talking to. He frowned at her. Well, he was in for it. This dialogue was a waste of time. Albus had already settled the matter. He had to mentor her, and she had to stay in his rooms.

Scowling, he opened the door to his Potions office.

"Go in, Miss Granger," he growled, thoroughly miffed at this turn of events. "I will hold you to that promise."

With a victorious little smirk that made the Potions Master want to twist her head off her shoulders, Hermione entered. She waited as he followed, walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out several books. The wall slid back. The Potions Master swept in and Hermione trailed behind him. Severus turned and looked at her.

"This is my study and library," he said, his eyes flicking to the wall-to-ceiling bookshelves filled with tomes then back to Hermione, who was eyeing the library with an extremely lustful gaze. "I expect you not to touch any book without my express permission."

Hermione looked at the Professor with an expression that he immediately recognized as her "rule-breaking" look. The moment he told her no, she was going to go into stealth mode. He would have to be vigilant to protect his books.

"All right, Professor," she said insincerely.

Severus looked her over. He could see she wore low-slung muggle jeans and an indecently revealing midriff shirt under her light cloak.

"Do you intend to wear the clothes you have on all summer?" he asked her, "You have no bags."

"I have everything I need," Hermione said, looking at the door leading off the study. "Is that my room?"

"Actually, that's MY room. But you will be staying in it, yes," Severus said territorially.

Hermione looked at him consideringly, then walked into the room. Severus followed her, standing in the doorway as she reached into her cloak pocket and placed several small items on her bed, which was spread in Gryffindor scarlet and gold. Damn elves. This was a Slytherin's domain. Severus felt like part of his rooms had been annexed by Gryffindor house and Hermione was flying their colors.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast an enlargement spell. A slew of bags, boxes and suitcases swelled and filled the bed. Gods, did she bring everything she owned?

"You look like you plan on staying here permanently," the Professor said, frowning at all the luggage the witch had brought with her.

Hermione looked at him.

"Never," she said pointedly.

The Potions Master gave her a small smirk.

"That, Miss Granger, is the most reassuring comment you've made since arriving," he said, turning and walking into his study.

Hermione scowled after him, walked over to her door and slammed it shut.

"There will be no door-slamming in these rooms, Miss Granger!" the Potions Master shouted at the closed door. He was sure she heard him.

Severus plunked down in one of the two armchairs in front of the fireplace. A wicked grin slid across his pale face. So, she wanted to be his apprentice, eh? Well, she wanted to work, he'd give her work. Grunt work. Starting with cleaning all the niffler cages, without magic. Nifflers were adorable, but they had a very high metabolism. They seemed to shit every five minutes. Severus stood up and hurried to his lab.

Once he got there, he walked into the back room where the lab animals were kept. He removed the self-cleaning spell he had on the twelve cages full of nifflers. The floors of the cages were raised several inches, each having a grate beneath where the pungent niffler droppings could fall through to a tray below. By tomorrow morning there would be towering piles of niffler shit with which Miss Granger could start her "hands-on" approach to her apprenticeship.

Severus went to his supply closet where he kept his caldrons, beakers and other items he used in potions making. He looked them over. All the cauldrons were tarnished. They could use a bit of shining up, and the glassware was dull. They could do with a good washing. The Professor's black eyes looked around the closet. Actually, the whole space needed to be emptied out, cleaned and dusted, and the items rearranged. Hmm. He mentally added that to his list of tasks for Miss Apprentice to do. He was sure he could find enough menial labor to keep her out of his hair for at least a week. If she complained, she was always welcome to leave.

He'd open the door for her.

* * *

Hermione put her things away magically. The wardrobe and dresser were packed to overflowing with clothing and she had to do a space-increasing spell to fit everything in. She transfigured a box into a bookcase and placed her own little library between the shelving. If the Professor thought for one minute that she was going to stay in these rooms and leave his huge library unscathed, he was nutters. There was no way she wasn't going to explore those tomes. Hermione already figured that the Professor would probably place an alarm ward on the entire collection. But she had a talent for breaking wards. She would simply lift the ward and create an illusion of the chosen book to fill the empty gap left behind. Hermione could be quite crafty when she needed to be.

The witch kept up with the latest experiments going on in the wizarding world, and was well aware of the advertisement the Professor had run in the "Earn Fast Money" section of the Prophet, asking for test subjects for 'male enhancement.' She was also aware that he couldn't get a single test subject now because of the results of the experiments. Word traveled fast in the 'experimentation' crowd. There were quite a few wizards and witches that made extra money this way, and they quickly let others know when a test was likely to leave them in a bad way. Professor Snape's 'male enhancement' program had pretty much been blacklisted. She didn't know exactly what he was attempting, but she hoped to find out.

She wondered what he was using for test subjects now?

* * *

In his lab, Professor Snape examined his latest incarnation of his male enhancement potion critically. It was a very appealing royal blue color this time, and smelled quite pleasant. The niffler he gave a dose to was sporting a nice, furry little woody, apparently without any ill effects.

The Professor unstoppered the bottle, tilted it to his lips and drank the bottle down. He waited. It had taken about two minutes to work on the niffler. Severus figured it would take at least twenty for him. Twenty minutes passed, and nothing happened. Severus frowned and waited another twenty minutes. He felt a stirring in his loins, then got a massive erection. There was no pain, or ache. He opened his pants to examine his cock. One thing about working with his own organ was that it was large enough to notice any physical changes immediately. He hefted his shaft in his hand and peered at it carefully. There were no strange growths or color changes. Well, that was good.

"Um, excuse me, Professor," Hermione voice rang out behind him.

The Professor quickly tucked his cock into his boxers and fastened his pants, Hermione watching his movements with amusement. From the way he was moving it was easy to tell he was fastening up his pants. Had she just caught him wanking off in his lab?

"Professor," she said sweetly. "You know, there are more private places you can do that."

The Professor whirled on her, smoothing down his robes in front. He had tucked his cock carefully but there was still a little telltale bulge.

"Do what, Miss Granger?" he demanded.

In answer, Hermione's amber eyes flicked loin-ward, then back to his face.

The Professor swelled visibly, in his upper parts, that is.

"Miss Granger, if you are insinuating that I was in here masturbating, you are terribly mistaken," he seethed at the witch. The nerve of her. "And why didn't you knock?"

"You left the door open," Hermione replied. "I was coming to ask you if you wanted me to get started?" Hermione's eyes swept curiously around his lab.

"No. Go visiting or find something equally time consuming to do. You will start your apprenticeship with me tomorrow," he snapped. "Now please leave my lab."

"Fine," she said, exiting the doorway.

"Still a nosy little chit. Still jumping to erroneous conclusions," he muttered leaving the lab and closing the door.

In its cage, the niffler began to squeal, and started convulsing. Suddenly it bulked up to three times its size, its claws elongating, its little eyes reddening and taking on a crazed look. Its little woody swelled to an enormous size. The Hyde-like niffler snarled, looked around hungrily, then stood up on its hind legs and started viciously humping the exercise wheel, its lips drawn back from its sharp teeth in a lustful grimace.

Professor Snape's latest batch of potion seemed to be quite potent. The niffler's reaction had been quite extraordinary.

How would it work on a Potions Master?

* * *

Hermione stormed out of the Professor's room after tapping, poking and pulling on various objects around the closed entrance. She pulled the torch right then left, and the wall slid back, letting her out. She planned on visiting with every staff member, except Argus Filch. They never got along. She would just have to knock when she returned.

Severus entered his study and took a quick peek in Hermione's room to be sure she was gone. He then warded the study, sat in his armchair and unzipped his pants, intending to finish examining his cock for oddities and changes. It was certainly hard, and caused him a bit of discomfort, because a cock does not like to get hard for no reason. It wanted relief, and throbbingly let the Potions Master know this.

"You've been fine to this point. Surely you can stand a bit of unmet lustfulness in the name of magic," Severus said to it as he leaned forward and examined his rod closely. There were still no noticeable changes other than it was enormously engorged.

"Well if I did have an available witch, no doubt she'd be extremely satisfied," the Potions Master said to himself, a bit wistfully. The sexual stirrings that resulted from imbibing the potion were something he hadn't felt for a long time. Severus woke up each morning with a hard-on, but pissing easily relieved that. His daily rise wasn't sexual in nature.

As the Potions Master sat there, his urge to fuck was starting to really bother him. He hadn't felt the urge to masturbate in almost a year, but now…shit.

"All right," he said to his throbbing cock, gripping it in his fist. "Here's some relief, you randy tool."

He began to fist his cock, imagining himself driving into a nice, wet, tight pussy. He didn't bother with any other details, such as what the witch looked like, he only focused on the part that was most important. He began to grunt as pleasure shot through him. Yes, that potion was quite good. The thing was, the more pleasure he felt, the more his lust increased. He couldn't peak.

"Shit!" he breathed, working his fist faster, his imagination picturing his cock covered in creamy white lubrication, ramming back and forth into a sweet, pink core between luscious, spread soft thighs.

Suddenly the room shifted out of focus, telescoping in and out, and the Professor felt a rush of adrenaline rip through his body. He began to shake.

"What the…" he began, then the pain hit him and he writhed out of the armchair, falling on the floor, his back arching up as he bounced around on the hard, cold stone. The Professor's eyes rolled back in his head and he felt as if his mind was receding into a deep, warm cave, passing something else that was coming out of it. Then everything went black.

Severus' body began to convulse and transform, his lean, sinewy frame bulking up, his muscle mass increasing. His face became broader, more pronounced, and his jaw squarer, a cleft appearing in the center. His brow protruded in an almost ape-like manner, his eyebrows becoming thick and bushy, connecting in the middle, forming a uni-brow. His robes tighten around him, riding up to his knees. His cock increased in length and girth until it was an unbelievable size. He was already huge, now he was monstrous.

Hyde-Severus lay there on the floor for a moment, groaning. Then he sat up and looked around the room, sniffing the air. He stood up and looked around some more. What was this place and where were the females?

He stiffened, catching a whiff of what he was looking for, then lumbered over to Hermione's closed door, and looked at it. He grunted and pushed on it with a huge, sausage-fingered hand. It didn't move. He studied it, noticing the knob. He grasped it in his hand and turned it. The door clicked open. He pushed his way inside, his head swinging back and forth as he looked for the female he smelled. She wasn't there, but an enticing scent was coming from the dresser. He walked over to it heavily, took hold of the knobs and yanked it open with such force, the drawer fell out and broke, scattering Hermione's underwear all over the stone floor.

Hyde-Snape looked down at the little bits of fabric, his heavy eyebrows lifting, his black eyes hard. What was this that smelled of female? He reached down and picked one delicate pair of black knickers up and sniffed them. Of course they were clean, but he could still detect the scent of Hermione on them, he was so attuned to her sex. He grunted and pressed them against his nose and breathed deeply, his cock throbbing. He tasted them, but there was no flavor. He flung them down in irritation, and picked up another pair, blue this time.

After sniffing and tasting them and getting no satisfaction, the transformed wizard grasped a handful of knickers and wrapped them around his cock with both hands and masturbated with them, sliding the fabric over his enormous shaft and grunting with pleasure until he ejaculated strongly all over the remaining underwear lying on the floor. He got come on the bare floor, dresser and wall as well, he came so powerfully, roaring and rearing back as he shot gob after gob of thick, milky release. It went on a full three minutes before the hulking creature was finished, and his head dropped forward, grunting and heaving from his efforts.

Exhausted, the Hyde-Severus stumbled out of Hermione's room, through the study and into his bedroom. His huge form flopped face first on to the bed, making it creak beneath his weight. The wizard-monster promptly fell asleep, a pair of Hermione's come-soaked knickers still stuck to his cock.

* * *

Hermione spent a pleasant day catching up with the Hogwarts staff. She walked across the grounds and had a nice visit with Hagrid, who almost affectionately crushed her to death when he saw her. After drinking some rather good tea, and attempting to eat some rather bad rock cakes, Hermione bid the half-giant goodbye, promising to see him around Hogwarts.

She then visited the infirmary to see Madame Pomfrey. She was startled to see the medi-witch wrapped in the thin arms of a rather ardent Argus Filch, who was kissing her as if trying to devour her face. From the way their bodies were pressed together, this was not a one-time event. Hermione tried to slip back out of the door, but Filch's sixth sense kicked in and he broke the kiss, spinning around.

"I see you over there!" he cried, stalking out of the office and bearing down on Hermione. "Spying on me, eh?"

"N…n…no. I was just coming to see Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Filch," Hermione replied, paling a little. She had bad memories of Filch. The twisted caretaker stood over her, scowling, his sharp eyes scanning her face.

"Oh, it's you," he said, recognizing her. "All grown-up now, but still skulking about the halls of Hogwarts. If I had my way, you'd be strung up right now."

"Argus!" Pomfrey said, walking out of the office fixing her hair and smoothing her apron. "Stop terrorizing Miss Granger. She had no idea you were here."

Argus turned to Poppy, and his craggy face softened a bit.

"All right, my pet. For you I'll leave her alone…but if she's anything like I remember her, she needs a bit of terrorizing. Sneaky little thing she was. Stealing potions ingredients and brewing up illegal potions in out of the way places."

"That was a long time ago, Argus," Poppy said soothingly. "I'm sure she is much better behaved now."

Filch looked at Hermione severely as if seeing all of her sneaky little tendencies.

"Nope, she hasn't changed," he determined. "She's still not to be trusted."

He shook a gnarled finger at the witch.

"I'll be watching you," he said, scowling at her, then turning to Poppy. "I'll see you later, my pet. We'll pick up where we left off."

He gave her a peck on the mouth as Hermione cringed inwardly. Poppy and Filch? Ewww.

With a final scowl at Hermione, Filch stalked off. Both witches looked after him.

"What a man," Poppy breathed as Hermione looked at her incredulously.

The medi-witch looked at Hermione then opened her arms and embraced her.

"It's so good to see you back at Hogwarts, Hermione," she said, smiling at the witch. "I hear you are finishing up your studies at university."

"Yes, Poppy, I am," Hermione replied, smiling back at the healer. Her taste in men might leave something to be desired, but she was still a very sweet and caring witch. Hermione and Poppy became close during her last year at Hogwarts, when Hermione assisted in caring for the wounded during the Final Battle. She had shown such skill and bedside manner, that Poppy had hoped she would pursue a degree in Healing. But Hermione decided on Potions.

"I am apprenticed to Professor Snape for the summer," Hermione said. Poppy's face went somber.

"You have my sympathies," she replied. Hermione laughed.

"Professor Snape is the final challenge at the end of four years of hard study," Hermione said, "He's a hard wizard, but he's brilliant. I hope to learn much over the next few weeks."

Poppy nodded, then looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You are sharing his rooms, aren't you?" she asked Hermione, her mouth drawn in a thin line reminiscent of Minerva McGonagall's disapproving expression. "Albus should be ashamed of putting you in such a compromising position. Imagine, a young witch your age sharing quarters with a man old enough to be your father."

Hermione felt a little stir of anger at this. What did Poppy think? That she and the Professor would be fucking? Not that it would be a horrible thing to bed the snarky Professor. That very act had been the subject of many a fantasy over the years, but she still didn't like the insinuation.

"Poppy, it is a common practice for apprentices to share the quarters of their mentors. The Professor is a cold, dismally dark individual, but I have never heard of him ever taking advantage of a witch."

Or even being with one, for that matter.

"Be that as it may, Hermione…this could be damaging to your reputation. It's perfect fodder for the rumor mill," Poppy said, folding her arms.

Hermione couldn't help thinking that Poppy's tongue helped power that mill. She was a lovely witch, but like most of the female staff at Hogwarts, she loved to gossip.

"It doesn't matter, Poppy," Hermione said. "It's not as if I am a pristine, untouched little Gryffindor anymore. I've made my rounds. I can handle a bit of gossip."

Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows rose at this admission. Then she realized this was not the bushy-haired little girl she had come to love, but a young woman who was now living her life as she wanted.

"Of course you can," Poppy said, smiling. She was no Minerva. She knew children had to grow up and accepted it. Hermione could handle the Professor and the rumors that would arise.

"Come, let's have a cuppa, and you can clue me in on what's been happening in your life," the healer said, locking her arm in Hermione's and guiding her into the office.

They spent a pleasant couple of hours talking about old times and new strides being made in the healing profession.

Hermione then visited the Headmaster, who enfolded her in his long arms fondly.

"Ah, Hermione. The halls of Hogwarts must be singing with joy at your return to us," he said, smiling at her broadly, his eyes all a-twinkle behind his half-moon glasses. Albus was as outrageous as ever, dressed in a voluminous zebra-striped robe and matching pointed hat.

The Headmaster sat down behind his desk, and Hermione took a seat in a comfy armchair in front of it.

"So, how warm a reception did you get from the Potions Master?" Albus asked her.

"Well, it was rather heated," she replied with a small grin. "He raged about not agreeing to be a mentor if he had known it was me who was to be his apprentice, then he folded and let me in the rooms. I'm not to touch his books or chatter inanely."

Albus smiled.

"Sounds like it went rather well, though I am sure he will have a few words for me next time we meet. I believe I will lie low for the next couple of days," the Headmaster said thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a good idea," Hermione agreed, "Then he sent me forth from his presence like some imperious monarch of the dungeons. So I am making my rounds. I'm going to have supper in the Great Hall then head back to the dungeons and go straight to my room. He said I will start my apprenticeship in the morning."

Albus looked at the clock.

"Supper has already started, my dear. Come, let's go together, shall we?" the Headmaster said, rising from his chair, walking around his desk and helping Hermione from the chair. He locked his arm in hers."

"I'm going to try a dish from America tonight. Pickled pig's feet. I'm told it is considered 'soul food' although what the severed feet of pigs have to do with the soul is beyond me," he said, escorting Hermione to the floo and tossing in some powder. The flames turned green.

"The main hall," he said, guiding the witch through.

* * *

Albus seemed to enjoy his pickled pig's feet immensely. Hermione was glad she was seated far from the wizard. The feet didn't look or smell very appetizing to her. And they still looked like pig's feet when his order was filled. Where house elves even got pig's feet was a mystery. The little creatures always seemed prepared. Hermione looked at the empty seat that should be holding her mentor. Professor Snape did not come to supper. Possibly he was working in his lab. Like her, the Professor could easily lose track of time while working on a project. She knew that he was fond of kielbasa, so ordered a to-go plate for him, hoping to get on his good side.

Once she left the Great Hall, she decided to try to floo to the Professor's quarters. Maybe he hadn't warded the fireplace. She stopped in front of the main hall's floo, took a handful of floo powder from the box on the mantle and threw it into the flames.

"Professor Snape's study," she said clearly, and the flames turned green. Rather surprised, she stepped through.

The moment Hermione entered the study, she smelled something gamey. She wrinkled up her nose. What the hell could that be? The closest thing she could identify it with was the smell of a menagerie that she had visited once in muggle London when the circus was in town. Definitely an animal odor. She set the wrapped plate of sausages and sauerkraut on the table between the two armchairs. It was then she noticed the door to her room was open. She distinctly remembered closing it. She walked toward the room, and noted the animal scent was getting stronger.

She walked in and gasped. The drawer that had held her underwear was smashed on the floor, and all of her delicates thrown all over the place. She walked closer and saw dried stains all over her knickers. Closer examination showed the stains were on her dresser, the wall and all over the floor as well. Then she looked even closer, picking up a pair of stained knickers with the end of her wand. She stared at it a moment in horror, dropped it and charged from the room.

"Professor!" she yelled at the top of her voice. "Professor Snape, where the hell are you?"

In his bedroom, a groggy Severus roused himself, aware of Hermione screaming. He was lying face down across his bed. He didn't remember retiring, especially fully dressed. He groaned as the screeching voice came closer to his bedroom.

What the hell was Miss Granger yelling about?

* * *

The Professor rolled to his back then sat up on the edge of the bed. He brought one pale hand to his forehead. It was throbbing. He felt as if he had been on an all night Firewhiskey binge. Something about his clothes didn't feel quite right, either.

Hermione appeared in his doorway. He looked at her.

"What the hell are you screeching about, Miss Granger?" he asked with irritation in his voice.

"Professor Snape, are you some kind of fucking deviant fetishist or something?" she asked him, frowning.

The Professor looked at her in amazement then scowled deeply. Oh, he felt like shit.

"Miss Granger, are you drunk?" he asked, returning a question for a question. "Why would you ask me such an insane question?"

Hermione looked at the Potions Master. He looked as if he had tied one on.

"No, I'm not drunk. I asked you that question because every single pair of knickers I own are spread all over my floor and covered in come," she replied, her nostrils flaring. "And you are the only one in these rooms that has the tool necessary to spray come all over my knickers."

Professor Snape rose to his feet, and felt his pants drop around his ankles. What the fuck? Hermione couldn't see this, because his robes covered it. The Professor was also aware of stickiness around his midsection and loins. He collected himself.

"Miss Granger, I did not ejaculate all over your unmentionables, I assure you. Please leave my doorway and give me a chance to collect myself and I will investigate the matter," he said evenly.

Hermione stared at him mutinously for a moment, then turned and left the doorway. Severus made sure she wasn't coming back, and shuffled into his bathroom and closed the door. He opened his robes, which felt rather loose in the shoulders. He looked at his shirt underneath. It was in complete tatters, as were his pants and his boxers. His cock felt bound up. He slipped down the remains of his silk boxers… the only thing holding them up was the elastic waistband. To his horror, a pair of knickers was stuck to his pelvis.

"What?" the Professor said, wincing as he pulled them off, some of his pubic hair stuck to the white flimsy garment.

He held them up and inspected them. They were certainly women's knickers. How did they come to be stuck to him? Further examination showed a large amount of dried come covered his private parts. Hm. The last thing the Potions Master remembered was wanking off in the armchair, but he didn't remember coming. And why were his clothes all torn up?

The Professor stripped completely and looked at his robes. Mere threads held the seams in the shoulders together. He didn't know what happened, but of one thing he was certain, he needed a shower. So he took one. It took quite a bit of scrubbing to get all the dried semen off him. It was a very large amount.

Finally clean, Severus balled up his tattered clothing, threw them in the corner and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and peeked out to see if Hermione was lurking about. She wasn't. The Potions Master walked to his bedroom door and closed it. He dressed quickly.

Something had happened. Did he actually ruin his apprentice's underwear in his sleep as a result of drinking the male enhancement potion? It was a disturbing thought. He opened the bedroom door and stalked across the study, sweeping into Hermione's room.

The witch was moving around the pile of knickers on the floor, stopping and looking at the stains on the wall and dresser, then moving to another angle and studying the floor.

Good gods. Miss Granger certainly had a lot of lingerie. Severus walked closer and examined the mess. Yes, those were come stains all right. But the amount of come was too much to have been released by one wizard.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Miss Granger, I understand you are upset about this, but the amount of come released couldn't have come from me. No single male could possibly do this. It looks as if a dozen men or more wanked off on your garments," he said, trying not to think about the knickers he found stuck to him. They were very incriminating.

Hermione looked at him accusingly.

"Maybe not one 'normal' man, but how about a man that has been magically enhanced?" she said, frowning at him. Damn. She knew about his project.

"Miss Granger, are you insinuating what happened to your knickers has something to do with my work?" Severus asked her, trying to cow her. Hermione refused to be cowed.

"Professor Snape, how are you testing your potion? I know for fact that you've been blacklisted by practically every lab-jumper in the wizarding world because of some of the results of your experiments," Hermione said.

"My work is currently at a standstill," the Professor lied smoothly. "I have no human subjects. Only lab animals on which to do research."

Hermione looked at him levelly with her amber eyes, almost as if she were looking through him.

"I think you did this, Professor. But you don't remember doing it. I think you tested your potion today after it worked on one of your lab animals, and I think it took you over somehow. You looked like shit when I looked at you in your bedroom. You looked hung over. That's what happened, isn't it Professor? I've considered you a lot of things in my time, but I've never considered you to be a liar, sir. Please don't make me add that to my list," Hermione said earnestly.

Professor Snape looked at her. He didn't know why he should care about Hermione Granger's opinion of him. But the truth of the matter was he had tested the potion, and he had awakened covered in come with Hermione's knickers stuck to his loins. She had pegged exactly what had occurred with that sharp mind of hers. He was busted.

The Professor sighed.

"Miss Granger, today a niffler had very positive results after imbibing my potion, and no obvious ill effects. After observing the animal, I deduced it safe to test the potion. I was in the process of examining myself when you walked into the lab. After you left, I continued to examine myself for any oddities or noticeable changes in my…my…"

"Cock, sir?" Hermione offered.

"Penis," Severus replied, a little shocked at Miss Granger's candor. "Then, I woke up to your yelling. I have no idea what occurred between examining myself and waking up in my bed."

"Did you notice anything strange when you woke up, sir? I noticed you took a shower before you came to my room," Hermione said, knowing he must have discovered something in order to take a shower and change clothes at this hour.

Severus sighed. He had forgotten just how sharp the witch was. Well he was in for it all.

"Yes. My clothing was in tatters beneath my robes, and I had a large amount of dried semen on my lower extremities," he confessed. He was NOT going to tell her about the knickers.

"How large an amount?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"More than there should have been if I had ejaculated in my sleep," the Professor replied uncomfortably.

Hermione's eyes shifted down to her ruined underclothes. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then raised her gaze to the Professor.

"I'd like you to repeat the experiment with the niffler for me tomorrow, Professor. I almost have my Masters in Potions. I could help you. You can't test the potion yourself without an observer. It's impossible. You can't make any progress this way. I am your apprentice after all. Helping you develop a male enhancement potion that works during my internship here with you would be quite a quill in my cap. Plus…"

She gestured at her stained knickers.

"We can keep this from happening again. What do you say sir?" Hermione asked the Professor, looking directly in his black eyes.

Severus sighed again. Her logic was, as usual, impeccable. He couldn't be both subject and researcher in this case. He needed assistance. Even if his assistant was an irritating know-it-all. A brilliant irritating know-it-all.

"Very well, Miss Granger. I will demonstrate the potion for you tomorrow morning, right after you finish your first task," he said, a little smirk on his face.

"Task? What task?" she asked, frowning.

"A bit of animal husbandry," he replied, thinking of the shitty niffler cages. He turned to leave.

"Oh, Professor, just what am I supposed to do about my ruined knickers?" she asked him scowling.

The Professor looked at the mess, pulled out his wand and scourgified the entire room, her knickers included. He repaired the drawer, magically put it back into place, and floated the lingerie back into the drawer, enlarging the space a little to pack them all in. Then he put his wand away.

"There you go Miss Granger," he said, turning to leave again.

"Hold it, Professor. Scourgifying might work on the floor, walls and dresser, but not on my knickers. I will not wear underthings that I know you have come all over, "she said, shuddering a little. "You have to replace them. All of them."

"Replace them? That will cost quite a few Galleons. It was just a little come, for Circe's sake! A bit of bodily fluid," he said, scowling at her.

"A little? There was more than two liters of come on my knickers. You messed them up, you replace them," she said with her hands on her hips. Hermione had a look in her eyes that would brook no opposition. She would argue for hours if he didn't agree to pay for her knickers. Again, he gave up and in.

"Very well, Miss Granger. Let me get my purse," he said bad-temperedly.

Again, she wore that little victory smirk that made his blood boil. He calmed himself and started to exit the room. Then he turned back to her.

"Is there anything else, Miss Granger?" he asked sarcastically.

"If there is, Professor, I'll be sure to let you know," Hermione replied, still smirking.

Severus stalked out the room, feeling he had lost a major battle here.

His apprentice was certainly formidable.

* * *

A/N: Hermione is something else. She called him on it. She really got him when she said she didn't want to think he was a liar. And truthfulness is one of Snape's strong points. So I couldn't let that aspect of him be ruined. The demonstration ought to be interesting. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~ A Long Night  
**  
When Hermione retired for bed that night, she had an uneasy feeling. She lay in her bed, going over the situation in her mind. The Professor had experimented with the male impotence potion without knowing what the result would be. Obviously his torn clothing meant there had been some sort of physical change. A great physical change. As if he had been enlarged. If this was the case, then all of his body parts had enlarged as well. Which included his sexual organs. How big had his cock become to have produced all that sperm? And was the transformation a one-time thing?

Hermione suddenly leapt out of her bed and grabbed her wand. She placed a repelling ward on her door, a shielding spell and several regular wards just to be sure. The repelling ward would meet force with equal force, so if a great weight were thrown against the door, it would be repelled. She climbed back into bed and drew her covers up around her chin, staring at the entrance to her room. She had a bad feeling about this. The Professor could be some kind of sexual Jekyll/Hyde.

Hermione was right to be worried, for at that very moment the Professor was in his bed wrestling with a powerful urge to fuck. He tossed and turned, covered in perspiration as images of female parts flashed through his mind, his cock unbelievably hard. It got so bad, his thoughts turned to his apprentice. Severus wasn't thinking straight. It was as if all of his inhibitions and control were receding. The Potions Master jumped out of bed, walked swiftly into his bathroom and turned the cold water on in the shower. He dove under it, the frigid water deflating him immediately. His teeth chattered as he stood with his head bent under the spray, gasping, his silky black hair plastered to his skull, the cold water running over his pale body.

Finally he exited the shower and toweled off. His cock began to inflate with a vengeance, desire flooding him.

"Damn it!" he said through gritted teeth. He walked back into the bedroom and threw himself into the bed, and laid on his back, his cock actually bouncing against his thigh, engorged with blood. His thoughts turned to Hermione again.

"She's my apprentice. Her job is to help me," he thought irrationally. "I can ask her to let me fuck her to get relief. This is a result of my project after all. She said she would help me with my project. And by Merlin's whiskers, I need help."

The Professor rose from his bed as if under the Imperious curse. A part of him was screaming "What the fuck do you think you are doing, Severus?" but his rationality was being overridden by his body's urges. Naked, he walked into the study, then to Hermione's door. He knocked.

Hermione was wide-awake. When she heard the knock, she got a queer feeling in her stomach. "Professor, is that you?" she called.

"Yes," the Potions Master replied. His voice sounded strange. Hoarse. There was no silkiness, only rawness. "I need to talk to you."

Hermione noticed how unlike himself he sounded.

"About what? Can't it wait until morning?" she called back. This was very strange.

"No!" the Professor shouted angrily. "I need to see you now!"

Uh oh. Something was very wrong with the Professor.

"I don't like the way you sound, Professor. I will talk to you in the morning," Hermione called through the door, reaching for her wand on the nightstand and gripping it for comfort.

"Fuck the way I sound," he snarled. "Open this gods damned door right now!"

Hermione drew her legs up in the bed at the rage in the Professor's voice as he tried to gain entrance to her room. She knew what he wanted. Her.

The Professor tried the door and found it was locked. The naked wizard rattled the knob, enraged.

"Alohamora," he hissed, calling on his wandless magic. Nothing happened. He hammered on the door and found that his arm was flung way back. The little minx had put a repelling charm on the door.

"Hermione," Severus rasped desperately, leaning his cheek against the door. "Please let me in. I need you. Open the door."

Hermione stared at the door. This was the first time the Professor had ever called her by her first name. She climbed to the end of her bed coming to rest on her knees, both arms wrapped around her body.

"What do you want, Professor?" she called to him.

"You," he gasped.

Hermione flushed. He had so much desire in his voice. Her mind drifted back to her fantasies about him. He sounded ready to fulfill them. For a moment she was tempted to open the door and let him in. It had been a while since she had sex, and sex with the Potions Master had been a guilty dream of hers for a long time…

"Hermoine," the aroused wizard groaned against the door, the veins in his cock pulsing visibly. "Let me in."

Hermione steeled herself. She didn't know how he would react to her if she let him in. He might brutalize her, lost to the power of the potion. Obviously he had no control over his actions. In his right state of mind, the Professor would never approach her for sex this way. Well, her fears that the potion would be recurring were well founded. The wizard at her door was desperate to fuck. She took a deep breath.

"Professor, you are under the influence of the potion you tested today. I can't let you in. You aren't yourself. Go back to bed, Professor. What you're feeling will pass," she called to Severus.

The Potions Master pulled away from the door, a black dangerous look on his face.

"I don't want it to pass. I want to fuck you. Don't think I don't know about your fantasies about me," he growled. "Open up the door and I'll fulfill every one of them."

Shocked, Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. He knew about that? A flush covered her entire body.

"I'm bigger than you imagined," he said in a low voice. "Better too."

Hermione crawled back up to the head of her bed and slipped back under the covers. This was too much. Would he remember this in the morning?

"No, Professor. Go back to your room. Or better yet, go to your stores and drink a deflating potion. It might counteract what you've consumed," she called, guiltily realizing there was an ache between her legs.

"NO!" Severus roared, flinging himself against the warded door and being thrown back across the room. He landed on his back in the middle of the study. The Potions Master began to convulse and shudder, his eyes rolling up into his head, his limbs flailing wildly. His back arched off the floor. His body began to expand, his muscles bulking up, his skeletal structure changing. He screamed several times.

Hermione leapt out of her bed, and backed into a corner, holding her wand out toward the door as the Potions Master screamed as if he were being murdered. What was going on out there? What was happening to the Professor?

Everything fell silent.

Hermione waited several minutes. There was still no sound. She cautiously started walking toward the bedroom door.

"Professor?" she called, "Professor, are you all right?"

Suddenly a powerful crash hit the door, startling the witch so badly she stumbled back and fell to the floor. Another crash followed, then another. A roar of rage filled the rooms.

"HERMIONEEEEEE!" a deep, raw voice cried.

Hermione's heart rose in her throat. That wasn't the Professor out there, at least not the Professor she knew. Whatever it was trying to batter down the door, and it was strong. It sounded as if he were smashing the door with a club. The door shuddered again, buckling inward.

Hermione, frightened, crawled under her bed, her wand gripped tightly in her hand, listening to the wizard attack her door over and over. But the wards held, the repelling spell throwing off the brunt of the force. The pummeling went on for over an hour, the witch trembling beneath the bed. If whatever the Professor had transformed to got in, Hermione knew she would be badly hurt, maybe killed, in a very horrible way.

Finally the pounding attacks stopped. Hermione could hear heavy, ragged breathing on the other side of the door. It slowly moved away. The witch lay there, her heart pounding as all went quiet again.

Hermione lay there listening. She didn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

Severus awoke naked and sore, sprawled across his bed. The Potions Master's mouth tasted like ash, and his head was pounding. He groaned. This was just how he felt yesterday evening before Hermione confronted him. He rolled over on his back and sat up, wincing as he moved his shoulder. It was completely black and blue. What the hell had he done?

"Miss Granger!" he thought, rising from the bed. Had he done something to her under the influence of the Potion? He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, his housecoat and his slippers, then exited to the study. He looked around astounded. Every piece of furniture was overturned. He walked quickly to Hermione's door and knocked on it.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger! Are you all right?" he called through the door.

When she didn't answer, he knocked harder and found that his hand was repelled from the door. She had cast a repelling spell on it. He softened his knock and continued to call her.

Hermione heard the knocking and stirred. She opened her eyes, disoriented by the view of the floor that spread out in front of her before she realized she had fallen asleep under the bed. The witch had several lines creased in the side of her cheek from her face lying on the stone tiling. She ached all over from the hardness of the floor. She heard the Professor calling her. He sounded normal, and rather worried.

Hermione crawled out from under the bed.

"Miss Granger, are you all right?" the Professor called again. Why wasn't she answering him?

Suddenly the door was yanked open, and a very angry looked Hermione glared up at him, wand in hand. The Professor reflexively stepped back as she exited the room. Hermione gasped as she looked around the ruined study, then her amber eyes snapped back up at him.

"Professor Snape, because of you I spent the night sleeping under my bed. You tried to get into my room last night. First, you tried to seduce me, and when I refused you tried to break in for over an hour," she said, her brows furrowed, "I think if you had gotten in, you would have fucked me to death."

The Professor stared at the diminutive witch, trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"Having a hard time processing that, Professor? Use legilimency to see what I experienced," she said, tilting her head toward the wizard.

The Potions Master didn't say a word. He pressed two fingers against her temple.

"Legilimency," he whispered.

He saw Hermione get up and ward her door securely. In a few minutes, he heard knocking and listened to himself try to get her to let him in. He was begging. He saw Hermione climb to the end of the bed.

What Hermione didn't know was that with Legilimency, the viewer could actually feel the emotions experienced as well if they were strong enough. The Professor was aware that Hermione was aroused by his begging and considered letting him in to fuck her. His eyes widened at this. He held back a grimace as he listened to his voice reveal to her he had known of her attraction to him in her seventh year, and about her fantasies. Severus had kept that knowledge to himself. It had been quite a delicious little diversion for him to watch her create very dirty scenarios with him, though he never acted on it, desirable as the young witch had been. Now he had told her. Damn.

The Professor then experienced her terror as he attempted to batter down the door and watched her hide under the bed, trembling until he went away. She had slept there the whole night. He stopped the spell and looked at her, his dark eyes glinting.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," he said softly. "I had no idea what I was doing, nor any remembrance of it." Yet he couldn't get the memory of her desire for him completely out of his mind.

"Well, we have to do something about it," Hermione said. "I'm not spending another night worrying about Dick Dastardly breaking into my room and ravishing me."

"Dick…Dastardly?" Severus repeated, looking slightly confused.

"Cartoon character, but in this case I am referring to your randy alter ego. I didn't even see it and I was terrified. No wonder you've been blacklisted," she said.

The Professor's black eyes raked over her, thinking that there was an aspect of his alter ego she had found stimulating before the beastly part of it took over. She had responded to his attempted seduction. Maybe he should consider fucking her…as himself. It had been a long time after all, and she was attracted to him…

Only a man would think about sexual conquest at time like this. Severus should have been focusing on finding a way to stop his transformation, not fucking his apprentice. Well, maybe he could do both.

He looked at the witch and said, "Miss Granger, I am relieved to see that you have not been physically harmed by last night's unfortunate events. I suggest we have breakfast, then head for the lab. After your initial task, which will be accomplished without magic, I will give you my research to peruse, and demonstrate the potion. Then we can work on solving this little problem."

Hermione stared at him. Little problem? He almost ripped her door off its hinges trying to get into her room to fuck her. That was not a little problem, that was a huge problem.

"Professor, I don't understand how you can be so flippant about this? You are a sexual Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde! You are transforming into a fucking incubus or something."

Severus looked at her coolly.

"I assure you, Miss Granger, I am not being flippant about this situation. Begging you for sex from the other side of your door is not something I am proud of, nor do I want a repeat of it. I am simply stating what we need to do. Once we target exactly what is wrong with the potion, we can fix it. It is a success however, in that it does give the user a sustained erection," Severus said.

"Not to mention an insane desire to rut like a hippogriff, as well as turning the user into the Insatiable Hulk," Hermione said dryly.

"We'll work those details out," Severus said turning to head back to his bedroom to dress. "Hurry up and get dressed, Miss Granger. We have work to do."

Hermione watched as the Professor disappeared into his room. She looked around the study and sighed. She lifted her wand and with a few flicks returned all the overturned furniture to its proper place, then walked into her bedroom.

It was time to solve the Professor's 'little' problem.

* * *

Hermione returned to the lab after taking out the last bag of niffler droppings. She stopped in front of the Professor and pulled down the bandana she tied around her nose in an attempt to dilute the pungent odor.

"I'm finished, Professor," she said, scowling at him as he bent over the cage of the niffler he had experimented on. "The cages are all clean."

"Good, good," Severus replied absently as he examined the dried stains on the exercise wheel. Then he said, "Come here, Miss Granger. Take a look at this."

Still grimacing because of having to clean twelve cages full of niffler shit, Hermione stalked over.

"Look at what?" she asked, frowning.

"This is the niffler I tested the enhancement potion on yesterday," he said.

Interested, Hermione peered into the cage. The niffler looked fine itself, wriggling its nose at the witch and standing on its hind legs. But the exercise wheel had dried stains all over it.

"I keep the niffler cages immaculate," the Potions Master said. Hermione looked at him and snorted.

"Not according to what I just had to do," she said, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Different matter altogether," the Professor replied. "What do those stains look like to you?"

Hermione looked at the stains closely.

"Come stains," she said quietly. Then she looked at the Professor. "Obviously you didn't observe the niffler long enough, Professor. Seems like he had a little tryst with his exercise wheel. And there is much more semen here than a normal niffler could produce."

"Yes," Severus said, cocking his head at the niffler. He walked over to his desk and picked up a thick book of parchments. He walked back to Hermione.

"Here you go, Miss Granger. My research notes. You can sit at my desk. I need to brew another batch of potions. It will take several hours. You can read up while I work," he said.

But Hermione was already seated and reading the first page intently.

The Potions Master quirked his lips as he watched her. Hermione was still the same when it came to acquiring knowledge. She sucked it up into that sponge-like brain of hers like soup through a straw. He looked at her closely. She had really matured physically. She had lost the roundness of youth, her face was more angular. She had a small, full mouth. Her eyes were still wide and expressive. He could always tell what she was thinking by her eyes in class. In Hermione's case, they really were windows to the soul. He wondered how she would look during orgasm. He imagined beautiful.

The Potions Master turned toward his workspace and began setting up the items he'd need to brew another batch of the last male enhancement potion.

* * *

Four hours later, Severus held up a bottle of newly brewed potion, one of four he had created. Hermione had finished reading his research, gasping at some of the horrible results. She closed the book and walked over to the Potions Master, standing next to him as he studied the bottle. Quirking her mouth mischievously, she looked up at him.

"Professor, did some of your subjects really have to stick their cocks in their socks in order to walk around?" she asked him, a look of amazement on her face.

"Yes," he hissed, irritated at the reminder.

Hermione grinned. "And the zombie cock? Did you really make your subjects' organs look like they belonged on dead people?"

"Miss Granger, you've read the research. You know the answers. Stop asking me about them," he said snarkily.

"I can't help it. It's funny," she laughed. Severus shot such a black scowl at her, she shut up immediately. Her eyes were still laughing however.

"The Potion is ready," he said, opening the bottle and drawing up half a dropper full. The niffler stood on his hind legs, sniffing anxiously.

"He certainly seems to want that," Hermione said thoughtfully, wondering if the potion was addictive. That would fall right into the Jekyll/Hyde scenario. Dr. Jekyll couldn't resist drinking the potion that turned him to Mr. Hyde. She kept the thought to herself as she watched the niffler greedily drink the potion down.

Both she and the Professor drew stools up to the counter and began observing the animal, Hermione writing down small details. In about two minutes, the niffler had an impressive little erection. The Professor nodded.

"See, a sustained erection," he said watching the creature licking himself.

"Hm. By the niffler's actions it seems that its erection requires stimulation. In other words, it's making the creature extremely randy. Did it have that kind of effect on you, Professor?" Hermione asked.

Severus cleared his throat, remembering how he had started masturbating.

"Yes, there was a marked increase in desire," he said quietly.

Hermione's amber eyes narrowed.

"How 'marked'?" she asked him.

"Very marked. But we can work on that aspect as well," the Professor said, reddening a little. He wasn't about to tell her he was wanking off like a sixth year.

"Well, a little lust along with the erection wouldn't hurt, as long as it was controllable. By the way the niffler is licking itself…it's being driven by desire. It has nothing to mate with," Hermione said.

Suddenly the niffler screamed and began convulsing on the floor of its cage.

"Merlin," Hermione breathed as the animal swelled up to three times its size, its teeth, claws and penis elongating, its eyes turning red. Hermione gasped as she saw the size of the animal's organ. It was as long and thick around as her pinky finger, which was huge for a niffler.

Severus was silent. If this is what happened to the niffler…

Hermione turned in her seat excitedly, writing as she looked at the Professor with mad eyes. He knew that expression. It was the look Hermione got when she discovered something worth investigating.

"Professor, this is amazing! We have to document the human transformation!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly the niffler mounted the exercise wheel, thrusting so hard and fast the entire cage was rattling. Hermione felt her face flushing as the Professor looked at her with his dark eyes. Neither said a word as they watch the niffler work on the wheel for over twenty minutes before it ejaculated for almost a full minute, covering the wheel in an unbelievable amount of spunk.

Hermione stared at the creature.

"It certainly had stamina," Hermione commented in a small voice.

She couldn't help mentally comparing what a man who had transformed would be capable of. What the Professor could be capable of. The niffler would have definitely injured a female of its own species if not killed her.

Severus was thinking along similar lines. If he had got hold of Hermione last night, he might have inadvertently killed her. If the niffler's body and organ became that large, how massive had he become? But still, this transformation warranted further investigation. He looked at Hermione who was red-faced. She must be thinking about how he would have ravished her.

"Miss Granger, I believe you are right. We need to document the human transformation. There is only one way we can do it. I will have to drink the potion, transform and you will have to observe me," he said looking at her.

Hermione blanched.

"Did you see how big that niffler got? How could I safely observe you in that condition? You'd grab me and split me in half, Professor," she said, her eyes wide.

Severus looked at her and thought that he wouldn't mind splitting her in half under normal conditions. He shook the lusty thought from his mind. The potion must still be having an effect on him.

"I would need to be restrained, then given the potion," he said thoughtfully.

"But we have no idea how powerful you'll become. You might break the restraints, and where would I be? In a world of trouble, that's where," the witch said, answering her own question. "Plus where would we get restraints big enough? Filch, as twisted as he is wouldn't have manacles that size."

"We would need magical manacles, that adjust to the size of the wrists and ankles of the person they hold," he said. "But I have an idea how we can do this safely and immediately," the Potions Master said, beginning to gather up the potions.

Hermione looked him. He turned to her imperiously.

"You are aware, Miss Granger, that this observation may well require you to see me naked and engaged in some rather intimate activities," he said. "More than likely I will react much like the niffler, except I can't lick myself. Are you mature enough to handle seeing me naked?" he asked her, scrutinizing the witch carefully.

"Hell yes," Hermione thought. She'd wanted to see what was under the Professor's robes for years. She was extremely curious about him.

She straightened and put on her most mature mien.

"Yes, I am familiar with the male anatomy, sir. You can't be much different than any other human male," she replied smoothly.

The Potions Master arched an eyebrow at her. What he was packing made him different than most other males by several inches. He found himself looking forward to her reaction.

"Not much," he replied evenly. He turned with a billow of robes, picking up his research as he did so. "Come along, Miss Granger. Let's get to it."

Hermione hesitated. She needed to gather some items for observation.

"Wait, Professor, I need to get some equipment together," she said as he walked toward the door.

Severus turned back to her, his dark eyes meeting hers in such a way that she felt warmth spreading across her belly. He was a very sexy wizard.

"You need take nothing with you, Miss Granger. Where we're going all we need will be provided," he said silkily.

"And where is that, Professor?" Hermione asked.

He smirked.

"The Room of Requirement, of course."

* * *

The Potions Master and Hermione exited the dungeons to the main hall, walked up the main stairwell, through the first floor corridor, up another narrow staircase and caught the shifting stairs to the floor that held the Room of Requirement. Hermione had to walk quickly to keep up with Severus' stride. They stopped in front of a blank wall and waited. The door to the room appeared. The Potions Master pushed it open and held it for Hermione to enter first, then followed behind her.

Hermione looked at what the room produced. It was relatively small in size, all stone. On the wall to the right were two three-clawed clothing hooks. On one hook hung a white shirt, black pants and a pair of silk boxers. The other was empty. On the far wall were four iron manacles, the chains sturdily embedded in the stone, and between the manacles, a chair, built into the wall as well. In front of the manacles was a desk, embedded in the floor, and a chair in front of the desk, also attached to the stone flooring. The chair had a wide belt attached to it that obviously was meant to be buckled around the waist of the person sitting in the seat. There was also a plain wooden chair on the side of the desk.

On the desk were quills, parchment, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, glasses and two thick sandwiches. Hermione felt her stomach growl. They hadn't eaten lunch.

The Professor walked over and examined the manacles. He tested each one for strength, then took a good look at the chair. Satisfied, he walked back to the desk, took a seat in the wooden chair, picked up a sandwich and watched Hermione examine the bolted seat she was supposed to occupy.

"Why do you suppose it has a belt, Professor?" she asked him, sitting down in the seat and picking up the other sandwich. It was ham and Swiss with lettuce and tomato. Hermione took a big bite as the Potions Master poured two glasses of pumpkin juice.

"To keep you in the chair, obviously," the Potions Master replied, taking a sip of juice and leveling his eyes at the witch. "I sincerely hope you are up to this Miss Granger."

Hermione looked back at him just as levelly.

"You'd be surprised at what I'm up to, Professor," she replied a bit brazenly.

The Potions Master let his dark eyes sweep over her slowly and consideringly. Hermione felt herself getting warm under his lingering gaze. She felt as if the Potions Master could see through her robes.

"Would I really, Miss Granger?" he purred at her, taking a bite of his sandwich and chewing slowly. Hermione found herself looking at his mouth. He had a very sensuous mouth, the lower lip a bit fuller than the upper one. He licked them, breaking the spell.

"Miss Granger, just how far are you willing to go to help me develop a viable version of this potion?" he asked her quietly.

"I'm willing to go all the way, sir," Hermione replied as the Potions Master raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed as she realized how that must have sounded.

"I meant…" she began

"You may be required to go just that far, Miss Granger," Severus said to her, before devouring the rest of his sandwich and polishing off his juice. Hermione just looked at him, her stomach feeling full of buzzing beetles.

A napkin materialized on the table, and he picked it up and wiped his mouth and hands. The napkin disappeared when he set it on the empty plate. Severus sat back in the chair and watched Hermione as she finished her sandwich. She really had grown into a lovely young woman. The witch had spirit too. He appreciated spirit, and loathed women who allowed themselves to be bullied and manipulated by men. For some reason, he couldn't imagine Hermione Granger letting anyone walk all over her. He could imagine her surrendering however. To passion, that is. The Professor didn't realize how he was looking at Hermione as he idly considered what it would be like to fuck her. Only when she turned a deep crimson did he come to himself and clear his throat.

"Are you finished, Miss Granger?" he asked her. She nodded.

The Potions Master stood up and began unbuttoning his robes, his long pale fingers expertly opening one fastener after the other, his dark eyes on the witch in front of him. Hermione watched Severus mesmerized as more and more of the clothing beneath was revealed. He finished opening his robes, then slid them off. He was dressed in a tailored white shirt and very nice fitting black pants. The Professor was lean, but not skinny, his shoulders broader than she had initially imagined they'd be. All in all, he was quite a well-built wizard.

The Professor quirked his lips at the witch, then walked over to the empty hook and hung his robe on it. He fished in the pocket and took out a bottle of potion. He turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, if you are done gaping at me, would you be so kind as to attend me?" he said walking over to the wall with the manacles and sitting down in the chair.

Hermione hurried over and took the bottle from him and watched as he clasped the manacles around each ankle, then each wrist. It turned her on a little, seeing him chained. Severus looked up at her, and she stared at him, frozen. He was tempted to look into her mind. He gave in to the temptation and saw himself manacled, but standing up and flush to the wall, his arms spread out to either side. Hermione was slowly unfastening his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and spreading it wide, revealing his pale torso. She leaned forward and ran her tongue up his chest, then began kissing it. The Potions Master pulled out of her mind. How erotic her thoughts were. He thought he'd like to feel her tongue and lips on his body. He started to harden.

"Er…Miss Granger…the potion?" he said to her, snapping her out of her fantasy.

"Oh…certainly Professor," she said, opening the bottle and handing it to him. She checked her watch, noting the time.

The chains attached to the manacles clinked and rattled as the Potions Master raised the potion to his lips. Hermione watched his Adam's apple work up and down as he drank, wondering what it would feel like to press her lips against it as it moved.

"Damn," she thought as she took the bottle back from the chained wizard. "You'd think I've taken that potion, with the thoughts I'm having."

Severus looked at her as she stood there. There was a strained look on his face.

"Miss Granger, I would get out of arm's reach if I were you. Go strap yourself into the chair and take notes," he said a bit hoarsely, aware of his cock swelling larger as the witch hurried to her seat. She wrapped the belt around her waist, and buckled it. The moment she did, the buckle disappeared and the belt became smooth, with no visible way to open it. Hermione felt it all over. No. She couldn't remove it. Probably not until the experiment was completed. She still didn't understand why she was strapped to the chair however.

She looked up at the Potions Master, who was staring at her rather hungrily.

"Are you all right, Professor? Can you tell me how you are feeling?" Hermione asked him, quill in hand.

"Warm," the Professor said, his black eyes gleaming at her. "Aroused. Very aroused. I currently have a sustained erection."

Hermione wrote that down, looking at her watch to note the time.

"I am feeling quite randy," Severus said. "My entire body is aflame with the urge to copulate."

He ran his finger around his collar. It was getting so hot. He loosened a button. Then another.

Hermione looked at the time again, recorded it and wrote: _Professor opening his shirt.  
_  
She watched as he pulled his shirt out of his pants. His black eyes were starting to glaze a bit. Hermione noted the observation, then looked at his pale chest. It was strong and well formed. He had a six-pack too. She would have never imagined that. She watched as the Potions Master struggled to remove his shirt. The manacles made it impossible. Finally he ripped the shirt from his body violently. Hermione gasped and notated it.

Naked from the waist up, Severus stood up, his eyes locked to the witch. He walked forward until the manacles restrained him.

"Come here, Miss Granger," he said quietly, his black eyes boring into her.

Hermione noted this and the time, then said, "Even if I wanted to Professor, I couldn't. I am strapped in the chair. The way he looked at her made the witch's stomach drop…right between her thighs. He had an enormous bulge in his pants.

The Professor scowled at her, straining against the chains a bit.

"Nonsense. Order the Room of Requirement to release you," he hissed at her. "Or to release me."

Hermione made another note.

"I can't Professor. You need to be restrained," she said quietly.

"I need to get to you!" he raged, jerking against the chains.

Damn.

Hermione noted the violent reaction to being denied. She decided to press him for more information.

"Why, Professor? Why do you need to get to me?" she asked him.

"I want…I need…to fuck you, Hermione. I want you underneath me, calling out my name," he said, his voice pleading now.

Hermione felt a gush between her legs as the usually cold and disciplined wizard went into sexual meltdown. Now she felt she knew why she was restrained. To keep from responding to him in case he managed to convince her to have sex with him. But she was strong enough to resist him even if her body was responding. But she wanted to test her theory about the restraint.

"Room of Requirement, release me," she said out loud. She waited. The restraint remained around her. It even seemed to tighten a bit.

Suddenly the Potions Master let out a roar, struggling madly against his restraints.

"RELEASE ME!" he screamed at the room as he strained toward Hermione. The hunger in his eyes was frightening, but exciting as his body buckled in the chains, jerking them, trying to rip them from the wall in his desire to get to her.

Hermione wrote everything down from his look to his wild gyrations. The Potions Master raged for about fifteen minutes. Then he stopped, panting, his chest covered in perspiration, his long hair half hiding his features as he glowered at Hermione. He looked like a beautiful, wild creature as he stood there, panting from his exertions.

Hermione watched as he walked back to the chair and sat down. He looked down, his hair forming a curtain so she couldn't see his features. He began to unfasten his pants. Her hand shaking slightly, Hermione noted this, keeping careful track of the time. The Professor reached into his silk boxers and drew out the largest cock Hermione had ever seen on a wizard. It was pale as the rest of him, the color deepening at the bulbous head. It was of enormous girth, the length of it almost reaching mid-thigh. Veins pulsed along the shaft at an alarming rate. She could see it throbbing in his pale hand as he caressed his inflated tool gently, his half opened palm sliding back and forth. Slowly the Professor raised his head and looked at her, his black eyes full of lust. Hermione felt as if she couldn't breathe. Then she remembered what it was she was supposed to be doing, and wrote down a description of his cock. She wondered if it was enhanced.

"No," the Professor croaked. "This is how it always is."

He was in her mind.

"Think of me fucking you, Hermione," the Potions Master said, his eyes never leaving her face, "Give me one of those delicious fantasies of yours to help me release. I know you have them. Open up your mind and allow yourself to see what can be between us."

Hermione reddened, but her eyes were locked to his movements as he caressed his cock.

"You think my cock is beautiful," he said in almost a whisper, "I see it in your mind."

Severus began to work his hand faster.

"You thought four years of university would help you get over your infatuation with your ex-Potions Master. It didn't. You simply pushed me to the back of your mind," he said hypnotically. "Now the nature of my work has opened you up to the possibility that the woman could do what the student could not. Ultimately, Hermione…you will have to help me test this potion when we perfect it. I will use it, but I assure you, witch…I don't need it for you."

Hermione's hand shook as she wrote his exact words in shorthand, a muggle skill she had learned back in her fifth year to record her Professors' lectures word for word. She was finding it difficult, writing while watching him stroke that magnificent cock. He had to be able to fuck with a bone like that. Her knickers were soaked.

"Oh, I can fuck, all right Hermione. Potions making is not my only skill," he said. "I love your thoughts. They are so curious. You would like me to slake your curiosity. Last night you almost let me in. You wanted me to take you, but were frightened."

Hermione squeezed her thighs together. She hadn't known it would be like this.

"You want me right now, don't you?" he said to her in a low voice, those black eyes smoldering, his face in a slight sneer. "You're intelligent. Find a way to release us, and your pussy will caress this 'magnificent' cock instead of my hand. Find a way, Hermione," he breathed.

Hermione continued to write, not looking up at him…not wanting him to see how he was making her feel. How his words were affecting her, tempting her as much as his body was.

"But I do know how you feel," he hissed, "You want to be fucked by me. You want me to dominate you, bring you to orgasm after orgasm. In fact, you are close now and I haven't even touched you."

Hermione's hand faltered. She didn't want to write that down. It was true what he was saying. She hadn't been here a full day and she was panting for him. The witch shook her head, and wrote it down anyway. She was doing research. This was important.

"Hermione," the Professor rasped as his hand moved faster over his cock,

She didn't answer him.

"Hermione!" he shouted at her. She looked up from the parchment.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," he breathed, rivulets of sweat rolling between his pecks deliciously. "Tell me that so I can release. I'm so close. So close."

"No, Professor," she said weakly, "I won't tell you that."

Severus' face contorted.

"Why?" he asked her. "It is the truth. I thought Gryffindors were honest. I already know you want me. I just want to hear it."

Hermione wrote his question and her response down.

"No," she whispered.

"DAMN YOU!" Severus roared, leaping up from his seat and charging at her, only to be checked by the restraints, his legs kicking out from under him. The Potions Master fell heavily to his back. Hermione tried to rise but was still locked in place. She looked at him worriedly. He had charged with such force, Hermione was afraid he'd dislocated his shoulders.

The Professor lay there on his back, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Then he began to shake violently as if having a seizure.

"Professor!" Hermione cried, then to the room she screamed, "Release me! Release me, dammit!"

But she wasn't released. She sat there in horror as the Professor started screaming. But she remembered to keep writing, describing what she saw as Severus writhed on the floor, his back arching upward, every muscle in his body bunching up then stretching out. Then he began to grow, his lean body filling out, inflating like some kind of cut balloon. She heard ripping as his pants burst from his enormous size, as did his silk boxers.

Shit. He was transforming

Hermione's eyes widened as Severus' cock grew in size until it was the length of a man's arm and the girth of a two-liter pop bottle, the glistening red head even larger. The great brute the Potions Master had become sat up and turned toward Hermione. She gasped. He had features like a Neanderthal. A low extended brow, bushy eyebrows that connected in the middle, a broad angular face and a cleft in his chin. But it was his eyes that frightened her most. They were red as fire and glowing.

Hyde-Severus stood up and brushed his hair out of his eyes with an enormous hand. He had to be at least 250 centimeters in height (approx. eight feet tall). Hermione stared at the transformed Professor in awe. If he had got through her wards last night, she'd be a dead witch for sure. There was no way she could take that massive cock. He really was built like an incubus.

The hulking transformed wizard stared at the witch, his enormous monstrosity of a cock pointing straight at her. Hyde-Severus crooked a thick, sausage-sized finger in her direction.

"Accio pussy," he growled.

* * *

Hermione gasped as she felt a powerful force pulling her body toward the transformed Potions Master. She pushed off the desk to ease some of the stress as the belt held her tight in the chair. Now she really knew why the ROR had provided her with restraints. If she had been seated normally, she would have been magically drawn into the wizard's grasp.

Hyde-Severus' huge face contorted with anger when the female did not come to him. He roared, breaking the spell and Hermione relaxed. His magic was wandless but it seemed he had to keep a sustained effort going in order for it to work properly. His magic apparently was physically generated, rather than triggered to use the magical forces around them.

The brute then began to charge at Hermione, backing up to the wall then lunging at her full strength, the chains holding as his great muscles bulged, straining against the restraints. Hermione noted the time and wrote down the attempted spell and his reaction upon it failing. The creature foamed at the mouth as it tried again and again to break the chains, wrenching at the manacles to no avail. Suddenly Hermione found herself and the desk encased in what appeared to be a huge plastic tent. She could see through it perfectly.

The irate monster sat its massive bulk in the embedded chair, which had magically enlarged to accommodate him. The tatters of the Professor's boxers hung around his waist like a circle of black silk ribbons, resting on the top of his trunk-like legs. His huge cock stretch in front of him. Hermione watched mesmerized as the creature grasped his organ in both hands and began to work his massive arms back and forth quickly, masturbating furiously as its red eyes focused on her. She felt revolted being the obvious subject of the creature's lust. Suddenly she realized why she was enclosed in the tent.

"Oh my gods," she breathed as the creature leaned back in the chair and closed its eyes, a warped smile of pleasure stretching like a chasm across the landscape of its face, its arms moving so quickly they were almost blurred. Hermione kept writing, looking up from time to time, watching the wizard's huge body tighten up, monstrous cords and veins sticking out from its neck as its lips pulled back from its huge rectangular teeth. A low resonant growl began to fill the room, increasing in volume as Hyde-Snape fast approached climax. Hermione watched as the huge balls began to visibly pulsate, each the size of an American softball. Suddenly the creature stiffened and let out a huge roar as its enormous balls tightened up so hard, Hermione swore she could hear them crack. It ejaculated, come splattering the tent and blocking Hermione's vision as the white release ran down the tent, and thickened as shot after shot hit the enclosure again and again, splattering.

Hermione wrote down the time and described the ejaculation as best she could as the sound of splatter beating against her protection sounded over and over. The creature ejaculated for a good seven minutes. She could hear the ejaculate hitting the floor wetly as the pulsing died down. Finally she could hear nothing but the creature's heavy breathing. Hermione was unable to see what was going on through the come-covered tent, but imagined that the wizard was spent. She sat in silence for about twenty minutes, listening as the creature's breathing became slow and regular…then rhythmic. A large vial, a pair of latex gloves and a stopper appeared on the desk in front of her.

Hermione looked down at the items.

"Oh Circe," she said, grimacing, "First niffler shit, and now this."

Hermione felt a slight shift in the belt around her. The buckle had returned. She could get out of the chair now. Slowly she unfastened the belt and drew her wand out of her pocket. There was a split in the tent behind her chair, and she slipped through it. It smelled like a cross between a zoo and a cheap and oft used motel room outside the tent. She fought back her gag reflex and cautiously walked around the tent, peering to see what the transformed wizard was doing. The Hyde-Professor was leaning back in the chair, his muscular legs stretched out in front of him, his flaccid cock draping down to the floor. He was asleep, a peaceful look on his face beneath the prominent brow.

Hermione turned and looked at the come-covered tent. It looked as if it were freshly painted with several thick white coats of oily paint. Damn. So much semen. She walked back into the tent, put her wand back in her pocket, pulled on the gloves and picked up the vial. She walked back outside to the front of the enclosure, and scooped up some of the release into the vial and stoppered it. A napkin appeared in her hand, and she gratefully wiped the residue off the side of the tube. She peered at the fluid. It certainly was very thick. Suddenly the tent and all traces of the wizard's ejaculation disappeared, as did the scent. Hermione set the vial on the table.

A measuring tape appeared.

Shit, was she supposed to take measurements? She turned and looked at the sleeping creature, who let out a powerful snore. It seemed to be in a very deep sleep. Obviously, it was like most males, and dozed after a good ejaculation. She picked up the measuring tape, her parchment and quill, then slowly approached the huge creature. He seemed larger than she thought. She eased up beside it, examining its face.

Closure examination showed the creature's skin was quite pockmarked and large pored. The nostrils were quite wide, and pulsated slightly. She wrote this down. A small table appeared next to her. Hermione set the parchment down on it, stretched out the tape and slowly wrapped it around Hyde-Severus' forehead. The creature snorted and adjusted itself. Hermione froze with fear, her tiny body like a statue as she held her breath. It didn't wake up. She took the measurement of its cranium, then unwrapped the tape and wrote it down. Then she did the neck and then the bicep, which made her quite nervous, because she had to move the massive arm a bit. But the creature was out. She measured the wrists, hands and fingers, also. The way the Hyde-Professor was leaning back in the chair left a gap between him and the wall. After throwing the tape under the beast's back, and holding one end as she walked around it and picked up the other, Hermione was able to measure its chest and abdomen. She then measured its thigh and calves, then the length and breadth of the foot, writing down each measurement careful. She eyed the huge flaccid cock.

"Merlin's balls," she whispered, bending down and catching it under the bulbous head.

It felt like it weighed twenty pounds. Scrunching up her face she hefted it and had to twist her small body between the creature's legs so she could hold its cock up while stretching the tape. It took a lot of effort, and the witch had to handle the huge organ a lot more than she wanted to, but it was soft and sagged in the middle so she had to make adjustments. Finally Hermione got the length measurement. Next she measured the girth of the organ, which was much easier. She wished she could get erect measurements, but she'd never survive to write them down.

Finished taking her notes, Hermione returned to the desk, to find a steaming cup of coffee fixed just the way she liked it, and a small, sweet roll. She put the parchment and quill down, pulled off her gloves, which disappeared, then scourgified her hands to make sure they were clean. The witch sat down at the desk, sipped the coffee and consumed the roll, watching the creature sleep carefully. She observed it for about forty-five minutes, when she noticed it began to start shrinking, losing body mass. She noted the time and wrote down a description of the transformation.

The huge cock drew back as if it were telescoping, becoming smaller and lightening in color, the redness giving way to the paleness that was the Professor's normal tone before it disappeared beneath the long tatters of his boxers. Severus' face thinned, becoming angular and familiar, the aristocratic eyebrows returning. His nose also thinned a bit. It was still large however, and the full lips of the creature receded to the sensuous mouth the witch was familiar with. After about ten minutes, the Professor was restored. He was still leaning back, still asleep, his long, pale legs stretched out before him, his lean, muscular chest rising and falling evenly. Now here was a body she could definitely relate to.

Hermione colored as she realized the Professor would have to read her notes, and subsequently, the sexually charged dialogue that passed between them. He had been in her mind and said what she had been thinking. The Professor had been under the influence of the Potion, but she had no such excuse. The Professor wasn't stupid. He'd realize that she was very attracted to him sexually. Well, he must already be aware of it, he knew about her fantasies about him back in seventh year…and probably her recent ones as well. The Potions Master didn't hesitate to use legilimency whenever he it suited him. No doubt he had slipped into her mind when he saw her distracted.

Hermione felt a warm flutter in her belly. Before the wizard had drunk the potion, he had said she might be required to go "all the way." Hermione wasn't sure at first if the Professor's comment had a sexual connotation to it, but his comment under the influence of the potion left no doubt that he would require her to help him test the perfected potion, and there was only one way to do that. But he could have just said that because he was not himself. She took a deep breath. She would have to ask him about this.

Hermione looked at the almost naked wizard sleeping in front of her, her amber eyes raking across his hard lean, body. She already had a good look at what the Professor was working with. The man was built for pleasure. Hermione squirmed a little in the chair. If the Professor said he did want to have sex with her to test the potion, she'd do it. No doubt about it. She was already there.

But there still was the issue about the effect of the potion in its current state. Now that she'd seen what it turned him into, the first order of business was to inhibit the change. He had transformed last night without drinking the potion, and they had no idea if and when he would change again. They needed some kind of ward, or charm to warn them. She looked at the vial of semen. She minored in spell work. Possibly she could utilize the signature of the semen and create an alarm ward that would trigger when the change occurred in him, depending if the semen of the transformed Professor was different from his usual. She'd have to ask him for a sample of his normal sperm immediately.

The alarm ward could be used to trigger other wards to trap him in place, like the ones she used on her bedroom door last night. If he should transform in his sleep for example, the alarm ward would trigger the others and his bedroom door would be sealed, and the monster locked in. Or if he were in the study, all exit doors would trap him. The only bad thing about that idea was if Hermione was in his presence when the alarm ward sounded, she could be trapped in the room with him.

Hermione considered this. No. The Professor became quite sexual and seductive before transforming. If he began to make blatant advances at her, she would know to get away from him. She might have to stun him, if his behavior before he transformed today was any indication. He might not have been the monster, but he actively tried to get at her, straining against his restraints. He had lost control long before he became the Hyde creature, actually taking out his cock and masturbating in front of her. But gods, he was so sexy, watching her from between that silky curtain of hair as he stroked his cock. And the things he said…

"Did you get your notes, Miss Granger?" said a low, tired voice.

Hermione looked up at the Professor. He was sitting up in the chair, his tattered boxers arranged strategically to cover his endowment. His black eyes swept over her, noting how flushed she was. Hermione swallowed.

"Yes, sir. I got everything we need, including measurements of the creature you turned into," she replied. "Arms, chest, legs…everything."

He looked at her, amazed.

"Every…thing?" he asked her, wondering if that meant his sexual organs as well.

"Yes sir. I do mean everything. I did it while you…it…was asleep.

Damn. She was a brave and dedicated little researcher. Severus couldn't help but be impressed. Hermione held up the vial.

"I also have a good sample of the creature's come. I think we can use it to create an alarm ward that will warn us of an impending transformation, if you will give me a sample of your normal semen," she said, hoping her face wasn't as red as she felt it was.

The Professor looked at her. He still felt a pull toward the witch, but he could control it. He unsnapped the manacles around his wrists.

"Fine. I will expect a pensieve from you, as well as your notes," he said as he undid his ankles. "I want to see what you saw."

Hermione thought the Professor would be quite red-faced when he saw how he'd acted. She wondered if it might not turn him on too. She hoped it would. He had quite an effect on her. She'd never look at him the same way again.

Without a bit of hesitance Severus rose from the chair and walked over to the hooks holding the change of clothing. Hermione got a good glimpse of his tight, muscled buttocks through the tatters of his boxers. She held her breath as he picked a new pair of boxers from off the hook, but he simply pulled them on under the tattered ones, then tore the ruined pair from around his waist. He had a strong back, criss-crossed with raised scars, left over from his service for the Dark Lord. There was no mark on his arm though. It had disappeared at Voldemort's death. She watched as he pulled his pants on, then his shirt. He faced the wall as he dressed, buttoning his shirt, tucking it in, then fastening his pants. He finally slipped his robes over his arms and turned to her, fastening them.

"Gather up your notes, Miss Granger. Our work is done here. We're leaving," he said imperiously, striding for the door as he spoke. "When we get back to the rooms, I want you to prepare the pensieve immediately. I will be working on getting you your sperm sample."

"Er…sir, you might want to wait for the pensieve before you do that," Hermione said quietly, avoiding his eyes as she gathered her notes and walked to toward him and the exit.

The Professor looked at her sharply.

"Why is that, Miss Granger," he asked, frowning as he opened the door and let her pass. He followed, letting the door slam shut behind them.

"Because you might find it…er…useful, sir," Hermione said, the smallest of smirks on her face.

If he used the pensieve and she immediately got a sample, she'd know for sure it turned him on. Then she could broach the big question with him, the question being: Were they going to have sex in the name of magic?

They walked side by side down the corridor, toward the shifting stairwells.

Having the Professor view that pensieve was going to be something else.

* * *

As soon as they returned to the rooms, the Professor walked over to a section of the bookcase, opened a panel and removed a small pensive. He handed it to Hermione wordlessly. The witch took the pensieve and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

The Professor then ordered a huge plate of fried chicken from the kitchens. He sat down in front of the fireplace and set to work on it. His appetite was enormous. As he ate, his thoughts drifted to the witch in the other room. It had only been one day and already she was proving herself invaluable. His black eyes went hot. It had been only one day and he wanted to bed her. The wizard had gone almost a year without sex and was doing just fine. Then Hermione shows up and he becomes almost instantly enamored. It could be a result of the potion, but he suspected it was more.

When he first divined Hermione's seventh year infatuation, and watched her fantasies about him, it was a secret indulgence. She was a student then, and in his mind, untouchable. He thought about possibly taking the young witch and deflowering her, but it would have been another complication in an already complicated life. There could have been scandal, unwanted scrutiny, and worse.

It could be that seeing Miss Granger now as a young woman, a young woman who still found him desirable sparked his libido. In fact, he was sure of it. He was also relatively sure he could have her. The fantasy he saw today of himself manacled to the wall as she had her way with him had been very arousing. She was willing, and she was his apprentice. He could use his project to approach her for sex, making his interest in bedding her seem impersonal, clinical, and all in the name of research.

The project would provide the necessary cover, because the Professor would find it difficult to tell Hermione directly that he wanted her, desired her, and it had nothing to do with the potion. As courageous as he was concerning other aspects of his life, the idea of confessing such a thing to a twenty-two year old witch was daunting. It would require him to lower his walls, swallow down his pride and his apparent detachment. He wasn't ready to do that. He had his work as a foil to hide behind, to cover the passion he felt toward the witch, and was glad of it.

The Potions Master wiped his mouth and hands with a napkin, crumpled it and placed it on the plate, his appetite for food sated, at least. He stood up and walked to the study wall, opened it and walked through his office to his lab, where he retrieved a glass vial. The wizard took out his wand, tapped his cock through his pants and whispered a little known sex spell. Severus' eyes immediately rolled up in his head and he shuddered for several moments. Gasping, he looked down at the vial, which was now full of semen. There was more than one way to milk a snake. He stoppered the vial and walked back to the study, entering just as Hermione exited her room, holding the pensieve before her.

The witch had been tempted to doctor her memories. After adding her memories, Hermione took a look in the pensieve, appearing as a third person, observing both herself and the Professor. The intimacy of the entire episode was overwhelming, and her reactions to the dark wizard were so obvious, Hermione cringed. Desire was plainly evident on her face as she watched the wizard watching her as he caressed his cock. Gods, he had looked so delicious, those smoldering black eyes locked to hers. She could imagine how intense he'd look during sex. Hermione pulled herself back and stared down at the swirling silver liquid that laid her feelings wide open. She sighed and exited her room to deliver her blatant lust to the Professor's waiting hands. He was just entering the study, his black eyes on her. She swallowed.

"Here you go, Professor," Hermione said, her voice quavering, "The uncut version."

The Professor held out the vial.

"And here you go, Miss Granger, a sample of my semen as you requested," he replied silkily.

Hermione handed Severus the pensieve and took the vial, wondering how he had managed to give it to her so quickly and trying not to imagine him bringing himself to climax.

The witch really needed to change her knickers.

"Er…Professor, do you mind if I use your lab to work on the ward? It shouldn't take long," she said.

The Potions Master gazed down at the pensieve, and absently waved his assent at the witch as he walked over and took a seat in front of the fireplace, placing the bowl in his lap.

Hermione stood there for a moment, looking at him before leaving the room. She really didn't want to be in the Professor's presence when he viewed the pensieve.

Hemione walked into the Potions lab and took out both vials of semen and laid them on the counter, then took out her wand and laid it beside them. She unfastened her robes and removed them. She didn't like the bulkiness restricting her arms while she worked. The witch was wearing jeans and a cute, pink cut-off tee shirt that showed her belly button. She searched in the Professor's drawers until she found a rubber band, and tied her hair back into a ponytail, then took two small bowls from a shelf under the counter, picked up her wand and purified them. She then set the wand down and opened the vial of the Professor's normal emissions, poured a bit of the contents into the bowl, then duplicated her actions with the other vial that contained the sperm of his transformed state.

The witch cast a quick comparison spell, which showed her that the two samples were completely different. The Hyde-Professor's sperm contained stronger magical signatures than the Professor's normal reading. She would be able to create a ward alarm based on it. She walked over to the desk and retrieved some parchment and a quill then sat down on a stool and set to work designing the ward.

* * *

In the study, the Professor gazed into the pensieve and felt himself drawn into it. He lifted, tumbled and landed on his feet in the Room of Requirement. He watched as Hermione strapped herself into the chair, drew the parchment book closer, picked up her quill and started to observe him. He saw himself tear his shirt off, then rise and walk toward the watching witch as close as he could, and say commandingly, "Come here, Miss Granger."

He listened as the witch explained why she couldn't come to him, and was shocked at the lust evident on his face. Even if he did desire her, the Professor would never show it so blatantly. His erection was enormous, and he made no attempt to conceal it.

Severus listened, stone-faced as he told her to release herself, or him and watched as he told Hermione he needed to get to her, straining at his restraints.

Circe.

Then she asked him why.

He couldn't believe he told her he wanted to fuck her. He remembered none of this. None of it. He looked toward Hermione for her reaction. She had a look on her face of someone being sorely tempted. She was reacting to him.

"Room of Requirement, release me," the witch said.

The Potions Master's eyebrows raised as the belt remained tight around Hermione's waist. Did the witch want to come to him? Was she tied to the chair because the room knew she was weak for him? Would she have given herself to him if she were able?

The Professor felt himself hardening at the thought of what could have occurred. He started as his image roared to be released and threw himself against the restraints like a lunatic. Was his lust for her under the potion so powerful? Yes, it had to be. There was no control. If he had gotten free, no doubt Miss Granger would have been ravished thoroughly. He watched as the witch conscientiously wrote down her observations, looking at her watch. The lust-crazed image of himself continued to rage for her for at least a quarter of an hour before he ceased, and walked back to the chair, covered in perspiration. He sat down.

Severus watched as his counterpart lowered his head and unfastened his pants.

Gods, no. He couldn't have. But he did.

The Professor watched as the wizard in front of him exposed himself to the witch and began to masturbate, seeking relief. Severus closed his eyes and opened them again, as if hoping he had imagined this. He didn't. He watched as he raised his head and looked directly at Hermione, who didn't seem repulsed. She looked fascinated, even…aroused as she watched him, staring at him for a long moment, before she seemed to realize what it was she was supposed to be doing and began to write again.

"No. This is how it always is," the image Professor said.

The Professor looked puzzled for a moment. He appeared to be answering Hermione, but she hadn't asked a question. Then he realized he must have used legilimency on her, and she had thought about his cock…maybe wondered if it was enhanced. That must have been it. The Professor couldn't help smirking a bit. He did have an impressive cock.

"Think of me fucking you, Hermione. Give me one of those delicious fantasies of yours to help me release. I know you have them. Open up your mind and allow yourself to see what can be between us."

Gods, he asked her for a fantasy to masturbate to. Hermione turned red, but she continued watching his hand moving back and forth over his cock.

"You think my cock is beautiful. I see it in your mind," the image Professor said in a low voice.

Had Miss Granger really thought that? She must have. He wouldn't have said he saw it otherwise. And by the look in her eyes as she watched him, she was extremely turned on.

The Professor had an extreme hard-on now. The scene before him was too erotic not to respond to. He never knew that a woman watching him masturbate could turn him on. It wasn't something he would normally do. But he was definitely aroused.

His image began to masturbate faster.

He listened as he told Hermione she wanted to do now what she couldn't do when she was a student, and that she would have to help him test the potion. He also told her he didn't need the potion to fuck her.

The Professor lowered his head and pinched his nose at this. It was out in the open now.

The rest of the dialogue was an exercise in raw seduction. Hermione was flushed, and squirmed in her chair as he said all manner of things to her, things that were affecting her deeply. Then the image asked Hermione to tell him she wanted to fuck him. When she refused, all hell broke loose.

"DAMN YOU!" his image shouted, charging at the witch and being checked viciously by the chains, falling to his back.

The lunge had been so sudden, the Professor was startled and drew back in shocked surprise.

Then he witnessed the transformation, his black eyes widening as he took in the painful contortions he had gone through and the creature he became. It was enormous, and its cock was tremendous. It looked like cross between a caveman and an incubus. The creature used wandless magic to try and bring Hermione to him, but the straps held.

Severus shuddered to think what would have happened if his transformed self had gotten hold of the witch. He watched as the creature tried to reach the witch, running back to the wall then charging with all of its might. Hermione must have been terrified, but she still wrote. What dedication. Most other witches would have fled, he was sure.

A clear plastic enclosure appeared around the witch, and the Professor watched as the massive creature masturbated with both hands and ejaculated all over the tent, covering it with come. The creature then fell asleep and Hermione collected a sample of its come, then bravely measured the beast as it slept. She was quite thorough.

She went back to her desk, and watched the creature sleep. When he began to transform she started writing again. Turning back to himself was not a painful transformation. He looked at Hermione who flushed several times as she looked down at her notes, obviously embarrassed. But she made no erasures or changes. She was extremely dedicated. It must have been difficult for the witch to hand this pensieve over to him, however. It revealed almost as much about her as it did him.

The Professor exited Hermione's memories, and raised his head, his black eyes thoughtful. He looked down at his tented robes. It seemed his erection had followed him from the pensieve.

Severus stood up, placed the pensieve on the table and headed for the lab.

He needed to talk to Miss Granger. Maybe do more than talk.

* * *

Hermione tested the ward by placing the spell on an empty bowl, then letting a bit of the creature's sperm drip into it. The bowl glowed a bright gold and the sounds of clanging bells sounded, creating quite a din, so Hermione covered her ears.

At that moment, Severus opened the door scowling.

"What is that infernal racket?" he shouted over the noise. Hermione flicked her wand over the bowl, lifting the ward. All went silent.

"I've completed the alarm ward," she said, turning toward him..

"It will make all that noise?" the Professor asked, looking at the bowl of come, then back at Hermione.

"Yes, it will. I want to be sure no matter where I am, I hear it," Hermione said, "You saw the pensieve. You know what your transformed self is like."

"I saw quite a few things in the pensieve, Miss Granger," the Professor said quietly.

"Well, whenever the potion begins to kick in, first a golden glow will appear. The intensity of it will identify how much you are being affected by the potion, and will give a visual warning you are falling under its influence. It will become almost blinding if you are completely lost to it. Then bells will sound if you begin to transform. When they sound, after a one minute delay, powerful wards will be triggered to lock you in whatever space you are occupying until you transform back to your normal state. I've worked in a repelling spell so the creature will not be able to use its strength to escape, and I don't think it has the intellectual capacity to break wards. So you will be safely contained. You will have stay in the dungeons until the potion wears off, Professor. You took a fresh dose today, so we don't know how long it will take to wear off," she said, his comment about the pensieve not lost on her.

The Professor simply stared at her, his dark eyes resting on her consideringly.

Hermione flushed at his perusal and approached him with her wand raised.

"I have to ward you, Professor," she said.

Severus looked down on the witch, and nodded, thinking how easy she would be to lift.

"Sexus Alarmus," Hermione said, casting the spell. A bright golden light surrounded the wizard for a moment, then faded. The Professor looked at her.

"That's not proper Latin," he said.

"I know. I improvised. It doesn't have to be a real language. It is the intent that matters," she responded.

"The intent…" the Professor said softly, his eyes fixed on her face.

Hermione looked up at him, feeling a quiver in her belly at his look.

"Miss Granger, sit down," Severus said, eyeing the stool next to the witch. Hermione sat.

"I think we need to talk, particularly after viewing the pensieve," he said.

Oh gods. What was he going to say?

"Seeing the creature was disturbing, to say the least," the Professor began, "but it was seeing me, and your reaction to me before I transformed that sticks in my mind, Miss Granger."

The Potions Master looked at Hermione piercingly.

"Miss Granger, are you sexually attracted to me?" he asked her, scowling a bit to hide his lust. Then he amended his question and asked a little quieter, "I mean to ask, are you still sexually attracted to me? I know you were in your seventh year."

Hermione sat there, staring at the dark wizard as he looked at her intently. His face was unreadable. But he had seen the pensieve, and her reaction to him. She had no choice but to be honest. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Yes, Professor, I am," she replied.

Severus' expression softened a bit as his eyes raked over the witch. She was extremely curvaceous, the skimpy little tee shirt hugging her breasts, which were starting to show hard peaks. His black eyes settled on this evidence of her arousal for a moment, then flicked back up to her face.

"I presume you are not a virgin, Miss Granger," he asked her. "How many partners have you had? And how old were they?"

"That is none of your business," Hermione said, trying to maintain control of this situation. Again the Professor's eyes moved over her body like a caress.

"It may soon be," he said silkily, letting the promise in his voice wash over the witch. He knew what it did to women.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked him, a hard knot forming in her stomach.

"Just answer the question, Hermione," Severus said with irritation. He was impatient.

Hermione looked at him. He had used her given name. She blinked at the Potions Master for several seconds.

"Four partners," she said, blushing a little. "All about my age."

"Were you in a relationship with any of them?" he asked her quietly.

"With two of them, yes. But they didn't work out. We were too different when it came to our goals," she said softly, her eyes going a little misty.

"I suppose your studies had something to do with that?" Severus asked her, already knowing that this would be the case. The witch wouldn't have time for romance while attending school. She would be too focused on her work and her marks.

"Yes. My first partner was also studying Potions. He was extremely bright, intelligent, handsome. We became study partners…"

"And it progressed," Severus said. It was an old story. Falling in love between the lines.

"Yes. Xavier began to lose focus and wanted all my time, and all…well you know. He wanted to fuck all the time. We broke up because of that. School was more important to me. The same thing happened with Derrick. I gave up after that."

Severus looked Hermione over again. He could understand the young wizards' point of view. Hermione looked as if she could be quite addictive.

"But you had two more partners," the Professor said, pressing her

"More like fuck-buddies. There was no commitment. We were friends that slept together on occasion. A witch has needs," Hermione said candidly. This was getting easier. She wasn't a student of the Professor's anymore. She was a grown woman now. There could be only one reason he was asking her questions of this nature. He wanted to be added to her list of partners.

"I see. How was the sex?" the Professor asked her. Hermione reddened a bit.

"Pleasant," she replied.

"Only pleasant?" the Professor questioned her, an eyebrow raised. "Sex should be more than pleasant."

"Well, it was good enough. It satisfied my urges," she responded quietly.

Severus looked at her for a moment, then stepped closer to her. He noticed her breathing quickened.

"Do you have any 'urges' you need satisfied now, Hermione?" he asked her seductively.

Hermione dropped her eyes toward the floor again and didn't answer him, her stomach rolling as if it were full of tumbling stones. She was aware of warmth pooling at her core. Damn.

The Potions Master lifted her chin gently. His hand was more gentle than she could have ever imagined. His black eyes looked into hers.

"Are there urges you would like met by me, Hermione?" he breathed at her. "Because I will meet them if you tell me yes. I saw your reaction to me in the pensieve, and I am intrigued by you. I would like to know firsthand what you are like in the throes of passion. And I am not an inexperienced wizard, Hermione. I am built to please."

Hermione began to tremble slightly. The Professor was seducing her, and it wasn't the potion now. She knew he was built to please. She saw it for herself. How could he not please a woman with a cock that big? Heat pulsed between her legs, spreading to her belly and throughout her body.

Severus noticed Hermione trembling immediately. He was already aroused, but her reaction caused a powerful burst of lust to rush through him. He barely managed to restrain himself, knowing her desire was so strong. The way he was feeling right now, if she said yes, he'd take her right here in the lab.

"Why are you trembling?" he asked the witch.

"I don't know," she whispered. "You."

"Me? I'm making you tremble? Am I frightening you?" the Professor asked, toying with her.

"No," Hermione answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Tell me, then. What am I doing to you?" he inquired. Even in his state of arousal, the Professor couldn't help taunting the witch. It was in his nature.

Hermione looked up at him. then a slight frown creased her face.

"You know what you're doing to me Professor," she said, her voice a little stronger now. "You're playing with me. Teasing me."

The Professor looked at the witch, then said, Were you aware there are two definitions for the word 'tease' that may apply here, Hermione? The first means to arouse hope, desire, or curiosity without satisfying them…"

He paused for a moment, letting the first definition sink in.

"The second means 'to tear into pieces.' Now which one do you feel fits your claim?"

Hermione slid off the stool, and put some space between herself and the Potions Master, who was giving off such strong sexual vibes, he was like a magnet, pulling her toward him by her core. He turned and watched her, a small smirk on his face.

"Miss Granger, this is something I never thought I'd see. You not answering a question directed to you. Aren't you ruining your record of having an answer for everything?," he purred at her

"The first definition applies," Hermione said, feeling she could breathe again. But the feeling was short-lived. The Professor strode over to her, and stood with only a few inches between them, looking down at her, the smirk gone. There was only hunger in his black eyes.

Hermione swallowed. The way he was looking at her made her think maybe his second definition might apply also if she let him have her.

"I assure you, Hermione, I am not teasing you. If you give me leave I will satisfy your every hope, desire and curiosity concerning me," he said softly. "You only have to say yes. One small word. Yes."

Hermione could feel heat wafting off his body, and she tingled for contact with him, fighting the urge to lean forward into the hard body hidden beneath those robes.

"Professor," she said with a little hoarseness, "if I said 'yes' it would complicate things between us. I am here to serve as your apprentice for the summer. It would make things awkward. How could we work together?" she asked him.

"My work is sexual in nature, Hermione. You are aware of this. I have no test subjects…I only have a female apprentice. Since my experiments have been blacklisted by the network of "lab rats" I usually use, who do you think I am going to have to turn to when the potion is perfected and needs to be tested?" he asked her, returning a question for a question.

"Me." She said softly.

"Yes you. And I need to set up a control. I won't know if there are any changes if I have never fucked you without taking the potion. Your desire for me will make the experiment much more pleasant for you," the Professor said persuasively.

Hermione frowned.

"Do you want me because you desire me, Professor, or is the only reason you are interested in fucking me is to complete your project successfully?" she asked him. If it were the latter, Hermione would probably still let him fuck her because she was so randy for the pale, sexy wizard, but it would be so much more satisfying to know he had some need for her as well.

The Potions Master didn't know this as he wavered a bit. The wizard decided Hermione would respond better to honesty. He felt he had to let the walls down if he wanted to bed the witch

"The potion is an excuse, Hermione. I couldn't touch you when you were my student. The risk of scandal was too great. But you are a young woman now, with some experience. I can do more than merely touch you, if you would let me. I could give you more pleasure than you ever imagined in your fantasies," he said, his voice dropping. "I know what you want from me, and how you want it because of your fantasies. I can give that to you. I do desire you, greatly."

In Hermione's fantasies, the Potions Master ravished her roughly in every single one. The Professor was fine with that. He had a tendency to ravish women anyway once he got his cock in them. He got quite a few complaints from severely reamed partners about this "tendency" of his afterwards, not that it mattered as he lay there panting and sated. It would be nice to have a partner that wanted it for once.

Hermione felt her heart swell at his admission of being drawn to her because of his desire. She knew that this was only a physical attraction between them, but it was an honest one so she felt there would be some connection there. It wouldn't be love, but it would be real. Plus she had wanted him since…well…it felt like forever.

Hermione was silent as she looked up at him. Unable to resist, the Professor looked into her mind and saw himself on top of her in her bed, the witch's legs thrown over his shoulders, her body jerking, her mouth open, apparently crying out as he stared down at her driving his cock into her small, curvaceous body for all he was worth. Yes, that was what she wanted. He wanted it too. A powerful pulse of desire shot down his spine and into his cock. The wizard fought back a groan as his desire took him over.

"Say yes," Severus hissed at her, his face contorting as he barely controlled himself. He wanted her now. "Say yes and I will do to you what's in your mind right now, Hermione."

But he didn't wait for her to say it. The Potions Master swept the startled witch up into his arms and carried her out of the lab and back into his study, hissing a ward at the door as they passed through it. He locked his black eyes to her face as he strode toward her bedroom.

Hermione's heart was pounding as the Professor carried her. He had picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all Now he was looking at her as if he were going to devour her as they drew closer to her bedroom.

"Professor…" she began. He looked down at her.

"Call me Severus right now, Hermione. I want to hear you crying out my given name when I take you," he breathed at her as he twisted the knob on her bedroom door, then kicked it open with his foot.

They walked in and the Professor set her down, and walked back, closing the door. He turned back to her, then thrust his hand out.

"Divesto!" he hissed.

Suddenly Hermione was naked. Gasping, she tried to cover herself with her hands and arms, bending her body as the Professor looked at her with glittering eyes.

"Don't cover yourself. Let me see you," he breathed at her.

Slowly Hermione uncovered herself and straightened. The Professor's black eyes swept over her body, pausing at her full breasts, the dark nipples hardened to peaks, then drifting over her belly before focusing on her chestnut bush. He drank in how her hips flared out from her small waist, and how thick her thighs were. She was perfect.

"Turn around," he said hoarsely, his throat going dry as he studied the beautiful witch in front of him. He could smell her arousal. Hermione turned around and heard his breathing speed up. She could almost feel his eyes on her body, and another gush of lubrication flowed out of her.

"Divesto!" he hissed.

When Hermione turned back around, the Potions Master was naked. Every muscle in his lean, powerful body was tensed, and his enormous cock bounced as he looked at her. Severus watched as her amber eyes swept over his body, and went hot. Yes.

In one stride the Potions Master was on her, picking the witch up and falling to the bed on top of her, crushing her soft body under his. This wouldn't be gentle, that much was sure. He pulled the rubber band out of her hair, releasing it, then rolled off Hermione long enough to pull her up in the bed so her head rested on the pillow. The Potions Master then climbed back on top of her, raised himself a bit and started to hoist her legs over his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about the lack of foreplay, Hermione," he breathed down at her as he lifted her other leg and positioned his cock at the panting witch's entrance, "but I think we are both beyond the need for it."

Hermione couldn't speak for two reasons.

The first was that she was so hot for the Professor, it felt as if her throat were constricted.

The second was, he was beginning to glow.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo. Severus is glowing. Now…Hermione knows that the potion is kicking in. Will she: A: Tell him and give him the chance to do the right thing and let her go? B: Wrestle away from him and take off? Or C: Let him do her anyway? Ah, decisions, decisions. Lol. Thanks for reading. ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Serpent and the Lioness  
**

"Severus…" Hermione managed to rasp, then she gasped in pleasure, her back arching slightly as the Professor entered her with a growl, sliding through her wet heat, filling and stretching her pussy around his hot, hard girth.

"You're so big," Hermione whispered to him as he stared down at her, his dark eyes hot with lust as he felt her life pulsing around him.

"The better to beat you with, Hermione," he purred, pulling back and thrusting into the witch, hitting bottom with a bit of power.

Hermione gasped again, louder this time, and his eyes closed with pleasure for a moment, then opened, a fire in them that blazed down at the witch. The Professor had a look on his face she had never seen before. Intense, hungry, needful. His black hair hung around his face, a dark curtain framing his features as he held himself above Hermione, his loins pressed tightly against her thighs, his cock buried deep in her warm, sweet body.

"You are delicious," he breathed, "Simply delicious."

The glow around the Professor didn't intensify, but remained dim. Maybe because the wizard was engaged in intercourse, the progression was slowed or even neutralized. As she felt Severus throbbing deep inside her, Hermione prayed this was the case. She didn't want him to stop now. She said nothing about the glow. It seemed he couldn't see it.

"Please, Professor," she breathed, shifting under him, thrusting her hips upward and moaning a bit as her motion caused his cock to slide a bit deeper.

"Tell me," he said, "Tell me what you want," he whispered down at her, his voice thick. He gave Hermione a short thrust, and the witch groaned, her arms locking around his lower back reflexively, pulling him to her.

"You know," she said, her voice liquid with desire. Why was he teasing her? Why didn't he just…

"I want to hear you say it…like I did when I asked you to say it in the Room of Requirement. Tell me and I'll do it," he breathed, giving her another short teasing thrust.

"I want you to fuck me," Hermione sighed, her amber eyes glowing with lust.

"Yessss," he replied, drawing back from Hermione, lifting his hips high, then ramming into her hard, jerking her body roughly as she cried out.

Severus repeated the thrust, twisting his pelvis slightly and groaning, driving into her at a different angle, then again, with another twist, and again, and again, Hermione's voice rising in pleasure, delight and sweetest pain as he stroked away her ache of longing, replacing it with his own lustful sting. Lost to the sensation of sliding into her soft, tight walls, Severus claimed every inch of the witch with increasing speed and growing ardor, driving his cock into her deeper, faster and harder.

Hermione cried out brokenly, Severus' pelvis slapping between her open thighs loudly he fucked her. The headboard started to shake rhythmically, then began banging against the stone wall as the Potions Master repeatedly buried his cock in Hermione to the hilt, alternating between watching his long, glistening organ piston in and out of her willing body, her bouncing breasts and her beautifully contorting face as she cried out beneath him, her half-opened amber eyes catching the light of the torches and blazing up at him from beneath her lashes. His mouth dropped open helplessly as pleasure coursed through his body. He groaned in delight. Merlin, she felt so good.

Hermione had never been fucked like this before. Nothing else mattered but living out her fantasy, feeling the heat of the once, cold, distant Potions Master driving into her body, pounding, thrusting, slamming his lust and need into her like a man possessed, those piercing black eyes sweeping over her body, watching what he was doing to her, watching what she was letting him do to her.

He was beautiful, focused, his strong body jerking above her, muscles flexing, his skin covered with a sheen of sweat, silken hair swinging back and forth, his pale form glowing in the torchlight like some kind of unearthly being, some kind of lustful demi-god that fell to earth for the sole purpose of taking his pleasure of mortal women. Gods, he felt so good. She couldn't remember any wizard feeling this good. Every thrust of his cock inside her sent thrills of pleasure pulsing throughout her body, feeding her need yet stoking her lust to a roaring flame, wanting more of him.

"You like this, Hermione? Am I fulfilling your fantasy?" Severus breathed down at the witch as he plunged his cock into her.

He knew Hermione couldn't answer him. He was fucking her too hard for the witch to do anything but cry out and take it, surrendering to his frenzied penetration of her body, accepting him fully claiming the gift that she gave him.

As Severus took his pleasure of her, listening to the wet, squishing sounds of her juices as her pussy swallowed his cock down over and over, he knew he would never look at Hermione Granger the same way again; not after experiencing the brilliant witch like this, that strong mind switched off by him, her intelligence lost to her passion, and the woman beneath coming to the fore, showing herself in her most primal, wanton form. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her. The more he fucked her, the more he wanted to fuck her.

Severus felt Hermione stiffen, shudder and come for him for the first time, and it was both beautiful and gratifying, the witch screaming his given name as her pussy clenched around him with a powerful pressure, her inner walls squeezing and pulsing as her release washed over his cock, a hot flood boiling forth from the broken dam of her body. Hermione's neck stretched out as she tilted her head back into the pillows and bliss washed over her, her lips parting, her amber eyes flickering wildly as she dug her nails into the wizard's pale, flexing back, leaving eight thin, bloody trails to mark the moment he delivered her from her need

Severus hissed, cursed and arched as the pain hit him, but the Potions Master continued to ride the witch through her orgasm, unable to stop fucking her or even slow up, the tight sleeve of her sex gripping his shaft too deliciously to quit now. He was invested in her pleasure, immersed in witnessing her complete surrender, yet demanded even more. He fucked the now whimpering witch with a sustained ardor. Her pussy was his now, and he partook of it with abandon, his cock covered in her creamy come, his nostrils filled with the animal scent of raw sex.

Severus continued to fuck Hermione through three more orgasms, the last being so intense that he could no longer hold back, dropping onto her body and stroking into her violently, sliding her body upward until she was stopped by the pillows piled against the headboard, fucking her brutally until he reached the plateau and tumbled over it. He gasped her name as he flooded her shuddering body with his seed, shooting blast after blast of hot release until every drop was spent. The glow around him faded and disappeared as Severus lay with his cheek pressed against Hermione's, his silken hair stuck to her face in damp strands while he panted as if recovering from the biggest battle of his life.

The couple lay there for several minutes, body to body, chests rising and falling like the tide, hearts pounding in counterpoint, returning to the world of reason reluctantly. Finally, Hermione recovered enough to speak.

"My gods, Severus. After that performance, how will we ever know if the potion works?" she asked him softly, her voice still quavering with passion.

The Potions Master sighed contentedly, his deflated cock still embedded in her warm body.

"We'll just have to apply ourselves to the task," he replied a bit hoarsely, his breath tickling her ear, "and engage in repeat performances until we know for sure."

Hermione smirked as she felt the Potions Master smile against her cheek. She couldn't be certain, but she was almost positive it was a wicked, wicked smile.

* * *

As she and Severus lay in the bed side by side on their backs recovering, Hermione told the wizard how the alarm ward she created had shown him glowing, which meant that the potion had begun to affect him again.

"But it never gained in intensity," she said, "I think that the progression to transformation was stopped because you were engaged in sex. Your urge was being met, so the creature did not come out."

The Potions Master looked at her with his dark eyes consideringly.

"So you are telling me that sex stops my transformations?" he asked her, his eyes narrowing.

"Apparently so," Hermione replied, "when you came, the glow disappeared completely."

He considered this.

"Why didn't I see the glow?" he inquired, his eyes sweeping down Hermione's body and back to her face. He was thinking about fucking her again.

Hermione looked a bit perplexed, small wrinkles appearing in her forehead as she thought about it.

"I'm not sure why that is," Hermione said. "Maybe it's a safeguard. If you were aware that you were about to transform and under the control of the potion, the glow might make you…er…try to secure a female before she escaped."

"Are you saying I would take a woman against her will?"

"Under the potion's influence? Yes," Hermione replied, her face expressionless. Too much so.

Then she continued hesitatingly, "You went for me because I was available. As much as I would like to think your attraction to me is because you feel something other than lust, the truth is, it isn't. As long as a woman has a pussy, any one will do."

She looked away from him as she said this, not meeting his eyes. The Professor noticed this and thought she might be regretting giving herself to him now. That wouldn't do. Particularly since he wanted to fuck her again.

"But I don't have the option of 'any' woman, Hermione. Nor am I inclined to want 'any' woman. I am extremely choosy about who I stick my cock in," he said to her.

Hermione turned her eyes back toward the wizard.

The Potions Master continued, "When I approached you I was not under the influence of the potion, I was under the influence of wanting you. Not 'any woman'. You. I honestly doubt I would feel as satisfied as I do right now, Hermione, if I had fucked anyone other than you. I waited a very long time to have you."

Severus looked at the witch soberly. It was the truth after all.

Hermione gave him a small smile, then looked up at the ceiling. She didn't speak.

Severus' eyes swept over her again. The witch looked quite lovely, laying on her back with one knee drawn up, her arms behind her head, her hair spread wildly, not ashamed of her body at all. She seemed comfortable in her bare skin, like a nudist. Or a nymph.

The Professor felt himself hardening again, and rolled toward her.

"Would you like to go another round?" he purred at her, his cock pulsing against her thigh.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes cool.

"No, Severus," she replied, moving her thigh slightly. The Potions Master scowled. He wanted more of the witch.

"Why not?" he asked her, his brow furrowed.

"Because the first time was passion. This time would just be taking advantage of the situation," she said, smirking at him. "You said you were satisfied. I know I am. That's enough, Severus," she said, sitting up in the bed. She winced a little. The Potions Master had been very thorough.

"I think you should go now," Hermione said softly.

The Potions Master frowned at her.

"Are you kicking me out?" he asked her.

"That's putting it a bit harshly. Let's just say I'm reclaiming my space. Surely you didn't intend on spending the night here, Professor?" Hermione asked, looking down at the wizard, her brows raised questioningly.

Severus sat up and moved to the edge of the bed.

"No, of course not," he said a bit angrily.

Hermione watched with a small smirk on her face as Severus scourgified himself, then dressed. He turned to her and she quickly hid the smirk. The Potions Master gave her a severe look.

"What if I start to glow again?" he asked her tightly.

"I think you are safe tonight, Professor. You've had sex and the glow is gone. If you should transform, you will be trapped in your bedroom until you return to normal," she said evenly.

"But what about tomorrow, or the next day? If I begin to glow, will you help me keep from transforming?" he asked her.

Hermione considered the pale wizard. He was the most amazing lover she ever experienced. If she said yes, it would mean she would be on-call for sex with him any time she was in his presence and he began to glow. Was that a bad thing? She wasn't sure. It depended on how often the glow occurred. But on the other hand, the potion should wear off in a couple of days. She could play sexual catch-up in the meantime. She had been off the wagon for a while, after all. Hermione's amber eyes swept slowly over the Professor. She unconsciously licked her lips.

"Yes, I will 'help' you until the potion wears off," she replied. "I think I am going to have to develop a charm I can keep on me that will react when you begin to fall under the potion's influence."

The Professor looked at the naked witch and felt himself throb. Hermione was right, his desire to engage her again was an attempt to take advantage of her. He was physically sated, but gods, he could do her several more times easily. The witch was just that good.

"Thank you," he said, his eyes blazing down at her.

He was tempted to ask her again for just one more fuck, but the look in her eyes deterred him. He would wait. Sooner or later the glow would come, and then, so would she. His cock throbbed in protest, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Down, boy," he thought, "In good time."

The Professor walked to the door of Hermione's bedroom and opened it. He turned back to her, drinking in the vision she presented, naked and wild haired, sitting up in the middle of the king-sized bed. She looked like she needed company, even if she didn't want it. Severus sighed mentally.

"Good night, Hermione," he said silkily to the witch.

"Good night, Severus," Hermione replied.

The wizard exited, and the moment the door closed, Hermione fell straight back into the bed, and bounced, hugging herself and smiling. Her fulfilled fantasy had been everything she had hoped it would be. The Potions Master had been intense, strong, focused, and took her to the heights several times. The witch had orgasmed so much, she felt as if she had no fluids left

It had been very hard to say no to Severus when he wanted to fuck her again. But Hermione was not stupid. She needed to establish who had the power here. It was better for Severus to leave wanting her than thinking he could have her at will, no matter how good he had been.

"Always keep a man hungry," her mother had told her once, "and on a tight leash."

It was good advice.

But damn, he had been good.

* * *

Severus was plotting before he even made it into his bedroom. Hermione kicked him out! He gave her probably the best fucking of her life, and the little wanton just took it all, then removed him from her presence. How dare she? She could have let him have just a little bit more.

Severus walked into his bedroom and started undressing. His cock was rock hard as the memory of plunging into Hermione refused to depart from his head. He stripped down, tossing his robes on the chair uncharacteristically. Normally he was meticulous when it came to his clothing. But he wasn't thinking about wrinkles in his robes. He was thinking about Hermione's soft, wet folds. Naked, he got into bed, lying on top of the sheets.

"Good gods," he muttered as he laid uncomfortably on his stomach, his cock feeling like an iron pole pressing against his belly. He flipped over to his back, grimacing as his organ raised itself to full upright attention. He was used to having a woman at least twice before he left her. Hermione had pulled him up short. Obviously, the witch, although she enjoyed him, was not completely taken over by him. She was the first witch he had ever fucked who hadn't asked him to stay the night.

The Potions Master stared up at the ceiling. At least Hermione would oblige him when the potion manifested in his system. He'd be sure to indulge himself fully on the witch's body next time, adding a bit of foreplay, a few positions, a couple of whispered obscenities and really working the witch over to the point she'd start craving him. Tonight, he just had to have Hermione, had to feel her body wrapped snugly around his cock, surrendering to him…but next time he would focus on taking her in such a way she wouldn't be able to resist him at any time, not just when he glowed.

Yes, he had seduced Hermione, but the Professor had a covetous nature. Now that he had fucked his apprentice and experienced her passion, as well as her strength (not many women could take him like she had). He wanted to possess her fully during her time with him. This had nothing to do with love. It was a manifestation of his need for control. But Hermione was not the kind of witch that could be easily controlled. She had her own mind, and knew what she wanted from life. She would fight to keep her independence. Getting her under his thumb would require quite a bit of underhanded manipulation on Severus' part if he hoped to be successful.

He lay there thinking.

The witch had described the glow to him. It was golden, and when it first showed itself, it was dim. Hm.

After a moment or two, a slow and rather evil smile creased the Professor's pale face. He knew what he could do. With her temper, Hermione would probably hex him into next year if she found out, mentor or not.

Severus grinned.

That's what made it so appealing.

* * *

The next morning, a rather tired and somewhat achy Hermione woke to knocking on her door. The witch had showered, threw on a nightgown and returned to bed after the Potions Master left. She slept like she hadn't slept in months. It was because she was so tired, that she mumbled, "I'm coming" rolled out of the bed, padded to the door and opened it.

The Potions Master was standing there in his Slytherin green house robe and black silk boxers, the robe open, revealing his chest, his dark eyes glittering at her.

Hermione looked at him sleepily.

"Professor?" she asked.

The Potions Master entered her room, backing her up in the process. He closed the door and stood there looking at her. He didn't say a word, but his boxers were tented.

It was then she saw the glow.

"Oh gods, Severus. No," she said, backing away from him.

"Hermione," the Professor breathed, walking towards her, a plea in his eyes.

Hermione sighed. She had promised she would tend to his glow. She just didn't think it would reassert itself so soon.

"All right," she said, "But…"

She didn't get a chance to finish as the Professor grabbed her, not too roughly however, and guided her to the bed. She tried to get into it to lie down, but he stopped her.

"On your hands and knees," he said, watching as she complied.

He climbed in after Hermione, positioned himself behind her and lifted her nightgown, revealing her smooth buttocks. He groaned in the back of his throat as he pulled his robe out of the way and lowered his boxers. He caressed her lower back for a few moments, sliding his palm over the curve of her ass, before placing his cock at her entrance, gripping her waist and sliding into her with a sigh of pleasure. Hermione hissed as he filled her with his girth and length.

He began to fuck her slowly, easing in and out of her heat almost reverently, his eyes closed as he stroked her gently, listening to her sighs of pleasure. The witch was fast forgetting her aches from the night before as Severus' cock worked its magic on her. Damn, he felt so good.

"I do?" the Potions Master asked her in a low, resonant voice. "How good do I feel Hermione?"

Hermione didn't realize she had said her thoughts out loud. When she didn't answer him, Severus released her waist and bent his lean body over her, placing his hands on either side of her, and lowered his lips to her ear, not missing a stroke.

"You are the one who feels goods, Hermione, wrapped around my cock, so tight, wet and warm. I feel as if I could fuck you the whole day, if you'd let me," he breathed in her ear.

Hermione let out a strangled sound at his words, and he felt a gush of lubrication wash over him.

"Ah," he said, starting to increase his power a bit, so her sighs of pleasure had a little hitch at the end of them, as his head collided with her cervix. "You liked to be talked to while being fucked, don't you Hermione?"

The witch let out a moan as she arched her back up against him, then pushed herself back forcing him deeper. She cried out as he hit a sweet spot. He eased up a little, not ready to bring her to her peak. Instead, he continued to talk to her.

"Should I tell you that you are beautiful, or that your pussy is delicious?" he asked her, increasing his speed, "Both are true, you know. Maybe I should tell you how much I like the way your pussy swallows down my huge cock, or how much pleasure you are giving your ex-potions Master with your hot little body."

Severus was letting the silk of his voice drape all over the witch, who was creaming herself as he spoke to her, therefore creaming him as well, as he stroked her a little deeper. Hermione was pushing back against the Potions Master, trying to take him deeper and harder. The witch had always loved strong sex, and now that he had her going, she needed more strength from him.

Severus knew what she needed, but he wasn't going to give it to her until she begged him for it, no matter how tempted he was to let go into that wonderful tight sheath of soft flesh, caressing and bathing his swollen shaft in warmth and wetness. The witch was so lubricated, even his balls were glistening from her juices. He bit his lip a moment, then ran his tongue behind her ear. Hermione whimpered and jerked against him as if he had touched her with a white-hot poker. Realizing she reacted to touch, he made a quick decision to be more intimate with her. Last night he hadn't kissed her once, letting sex be the connection between them. It had been enough at the time.

"You like to be licked, eh?" he whispered against her ear, then running his tongue around the delicate shell of it. She bucked against him, the angle of her pussy shifting deliciously and he groaned as he felt it. He wanted more motion from her, and leaned up a little, moving her hair gently off the back of her neck and shoulders, letting it rest on one side of her head, then pressed his lips to the side of her neck and began licking and sucking it.

"Oh gods, Severus" Hermione moaned. She began to swivel her hips in reaction as the Potions Masters cock and lips thrilled her body. He increased his power, burying himself in the witch faster and harder, sliding his lips over her neck and shoulders as he did so, listening as her words became unintelligible, her voice wracked with passion, pleasure and pain.

"Merlin," he breathed, flipping Hermione to her back, and taking her in the missionary position, looking down at her face. The witch was lost in pleasure, even more so than the night before, thrusting her hips to meet him, and wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him down for the sweetest, hottest, deepest kiss he had in a long, long time. A first, the Potions Master tried to hold back…he didn't kiss. But the witch was so passionate, so wanton, so lovely that he couldn't deny her. When her tongue snaked into his mouth, it was electric, and the Potions Master responded, swirling his own muscle in her mouth and tasting her, then possessing her mouth as fully as he was possessing her body.

The couple rippled and flowed over each other, bodies undulating with pleasure, Severus rolling the witch to her side, and thrusting into her with abandon, their eyes locked, his smoldering with lust, hers soft with acceptance until their mouths met against. Severus was unable to keep from exploring the body giving him so much delight, and ran his hands over her curves and through her hair as he pistoned into her, gasping, hissing and grunting as his cock parted her softness over and over, Hermione emitting shrieks and groans from the ardor of his penetration.

Finally the witch came, arching and calling out his name as her orgasm exploded around him, Hermione felt like a living volcano erupting over Severus' cock, a combination of rolling magma and intense, almost crushing pressure.

"Shit! You hot little…" Severus gasped at her as he clutched her close, slammed into her forcefully and released with a long, animalistic growl, adding his liquid heat to her own, filling Hermione's pulsing pussy with his come. He held the witch against him, feeling her heart race against his own as his ejaculation slowed, then stopped, her body still contracting around his cock as the blood engorging it rolled back like a retreating army after battle, and he softened inside the witch.

They lay there for several minutes, holding each other, coming down from the sexual heights they had reached. The Potions Master's eyes were closed with satisfaction. Then he heard a kind of growl coming from the witch and opened his eyes.

Hermione's amber eyes were narrowed, and she was frowning at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, an eyebrow arched. Hermione drew herself back from his embrace.

She looked at him, accusingly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is, you're still glowing," she said.

Oh shit.

Severus tried to whisper the spell to end the glow soft enough so she couldn't hear him, but she did.

"You bastard!" she cried, grabbing the pillow and hitting him with it with an amazing amount of force. The Professor scrambled, rolling out of the bed, pulling up his boxers, and trying to reach the door before she reached her wand.

"Stupefy!" he heard her shout and he leaped to the side as the spell hit the door.

"Hermione! Wait!" he gasped, trying desperately to open the door.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she screamed, and he ducked down, the spell passing over him.

"Animus Reptilicus!" Hermione yelled, hitting the Professor squarely with a blast.

There was a bright flash of green light, then the Professor disappeared. On the floor lay a two-foot snake, with strange black, green and white markings. It immediately coiled up defensively.

Hermione climbed out of the bed and approached the snake, her wand extended. The little snake hissed at her warningly.

"Don't you threaten me, Professor," she hissed back at the creature.

Using the wand, she swiftly and expertly pinned the snake's head to the floor, then picked it up with her thumb and forefinger held tightly around the neck just behind the wedge-shaped head. She looked into its black eyes as it wrapped its body around her arm.

"This form suits you, you sneaky git," she breathed at it.

Hermione carried the transformed Professor over to her nightstand and transformed a book into a glass terrarium, with some earth and a piece of thick branch inside. She unwound Severus from her arm with a little difficulty and dropped him in.

He immediately started to slither toward the top of the glass enclosure. Hermione quickly transformed another book into a mesh top and placed it on top of the terrarium, and laid another heavy book on top so the Professor couldn't force his way out.

The snake made a few attempts at escape, then gave up, slithering to the branch and coiling around it, looking at the witch with its black, unblinking eyes balefully.

Hermione scourgified herself and her bed, then sat down on the edge of it, staring in at the snake, a frown on her face.

"I can't believe you. You faked the glow so I'd fuck you," she said to the snake, who flicked its tongue at her several times in quick succession as if trying to explain.

The Professor's form made the witch realize she was dealing with a Slytherin. She should have expected something underhanded from the wizard. But damn, he had been even better than last night…more like a lover. She had loved it, too. His soft mouth, his hands, his tongue…

"No…you took advantage of me!" she said to the snake, pushing the pleasure out of her mind. "You fucked me under false pretenses!"

The snake weaved its head a little.

"Well, Mr. Make-Your-Own-Glow, you can just coil there for a few hours, if not a few days, until you learn to deal honestly with me. I kept Rita Skeeter for a couple of weeks. No one will think it strange if you don't appear at meals. They know you are working on a project," Hermione said to the reptile. She looked at the markings. The head was pale white, with black markings on the top that extended to the neck, then the top of the body was green all the way to the tip of the tail, while the underbelly was white two-thirds the way down before a band of black appeared, then the white continued down to the tail.

Hermione grinned. The snake had the markings of his skin, hair, house robe and boxers. The white was his face, naked chest and legs, the black on the head, his hair, the green, his robe and the band of black, his boxers.

"You can glow all you want in that form, Professor. We are incompatible. I have half a mind to find a female snake to put in there with you," she said thoughtfully.

The snake opened its mouth wide and hissed at her.

"Language, Professor," she said, smirking at the snake. Sullenly, the animal dropped its head to the dirt flooring, still looking at her.

Hermione looked at the transformed Professor. The bastard. A female snake might actually be the answer to keep him from transforming into some huge snake.

"Too bad Nagini's dead," the witch mused, causing a fresh hiss from the Professor.

"I think I'll head over to Hagrid's and see if he has a more fitting companion for the likes of you," she said, smiling at him wickedly. The snake struck at her, even though he had no fangs.

"Temper, temper, Professor," she said. "You started this. You'll think twice before trying to pull the silk sheets over my eyes again, won't you?"

The snake sighed.

The Potions Master knew it was dangerous to try and fool the witch…but fuck, he didn't expect her to turn him into a snake. Well, it was better than a ferret. Or a stinkbug.

Severus lay there coiled, looking up at her. He hoped Hermione's kind and forgiving Gryffindor nature would beat out her ability to hold a grudge. He didn't want to be a snake for the entire summer.

And she'd better not put a female in here.

* * *

Hermione did go to Hagrid's to get a female snake. The half-giant was pleased as pumpkin juice to help her out, walking out in his garden and turning over boulders until he found a garden snake. He picked it up in his huge fingers gently and examined it.

"'Ere ya go "Mione," Hagrid said, "A sweet little lady she is. Wot' kinda snake yer say yer got?"

Hermione took the snake. It was a pretty shade of green with black eyes. It was very docile, its tongue flickering out tasting the witch's scent.

"I'm not exactly sure what kind it is, Hagrid," Hermione said smirking, "But I know it's male. Very male."

"Well, when you put 'er in, yer'll find out soon enough if 'e likes 'er," Hagrid said.

Hermione thanked Hagrid and returned to the castle.

Severus was still in the terrarium, testing the mesh cover for weaknesses. No good. He was sealed in tight. He heard Hermione come in and curled back around the branch. Snakes were normally deaf, but since he was a transformed wizard, he could hear.

The witch opened the door and walked in, her hand behind her back. She walked up to the night table and looked in at him, grinning.

"Guess what I've got for you, Severus," she said wickedly.

The snake looked up at her, flicking out his tongue as Hermione brought her hand around, showing him the female.

Severus hissed loudly. She wouldn't dare put that creature in with him.

She smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm going to keep her separate from you…for now," the witch said, "but if you start glowing…in she goes. I'm not going to have a randy forty-foot snake roaming around the rooms."

Hermione carried the female over to her dresser and transformed another book into a terrarium similar to the one that house the Potions Master and put the snake inside. She made another mesh top and set it on top of the enclosure, using another book to hold it in place.

Then she turned back to the Potions Master.

"Now I'm going to go work on that 'male enhancement' potion. I think it needs to be diluted to about a tenth of the strength it is now in order to be effective, without the side effects of transformation. Care to come?" she asked the snake. Then she looked over at the female slithering about in her enclosure on the dresser.

"Unless you'd like to stay here and get better acquainted," she grinned.

Severus hissed at her.

"I'll take that as you'd rather come with me," Hermione said, picking up the terrarium and carrying it out of the room.

She brought the Professor into the lab and set his glass cage on the counter.

"I wouldn't try to get out, Professor," she said. "I'm going to bring some nifflers in here, and I understand their taste for snakes rivals their taste for gold."

Hermione snapped her teeth at him and laughed, walking back into the room that held the animals. Whew! It stunk. The Professor hadn't replaced the self-cleaning spell on the cages. Hermione rectified that immediately, then grabbed a cage that held four nifflers and carried it into the lab. She set it close to the Professor's enclosure.

All four nifflers went stiff immediately, and slunk to the side of the cage, eyeing the Professor hungrily. It was true. They really did have a taste for snakes.

Hermione then walked over to the niffler that had imbibed the potion. It looked fine. Its food was very low however, and she filled the bowl with niffler kibble, and changed the water bottle. She slid the cage over, then walked back into the animal room and picked up an empty cage, along with a pair of dragonhide gloves and carried them back into the lab. She set the cage up, then pulled on the gloves.

Carefully, she opened the cage of fresh nifflers and grabbed one. It struggled a little, but didn't bite. For the most part they were gentle animals. Hermione took it out and was about to transfer it, when it wriggled out of her hand and leaped on the Professor's cage, knocking the book off and scrabbling at the mesh top with its sharp claws.

The Professor coiled up in a corner, hissing frantically as the niffler tried to get at him.

Horrified, Hermione grabbed the animal, who pulled the mesh top off the enclosure. She struggled to disengage it from the animal's claws, and finally managed to release it. She shoved the excited niffler into the cage then turned just in time to see Severus making a break for it. He had almost cleared the glass cage, his sinuous body slithering down the side toward freedom.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione said, grabbing the transformed Potions Master and replacing him in the enclosure, and replacing both the top and the book.

"Where do you suppose you'd go?" she asked him, peering into the cage with a frown. "If you got out into the open, one of the school owls would probably get you. They eat snakes too, you know."

The Potions Master returned to the branch, stretching out across it, and flicking his tongue at her.

Hermione realized he hadn't eaten or drank anything since she transformed him.

She got a small bowl and filled it with water, then went in the back and got three live crickets in a cup.

She opened the top of the cage, set the water in, then dumped in the crickets. The Professor looked at the hopping insects, but didn't move.

"You're a snake. I can't give you a sandwich. Try one. Snakes find them delicious," she coaxed.

Severus lay there as still as a statue. One of the crickets hopped on his head. Still, he made no effort to eat it.

"Fine, you'll get hungry soon enough," she said, hoping the wizard wouldn't try to starve himself until she transformed him back out of worry.

He had to be hungry, especially after their bout of sex this morning. Hermione tried not to think about it. Even though he had tricked her, Severus had been wonderful…strong but not as brutal as the night before. Then she had wanted brutal though. Today was perfect…there were contact, caresses, kisses…hot, hungry kisses. She would have never believed the wizard would be so good at intimacy, because of the cold demeanor he showed the world.

Last night, yes, the way he took her was more in line with how he seemed to be. The Professor was good, thorough, but entirely physical, no other contact than his cock plowing into her. Still, it was very intimate, and fulfilling even without the niceties. She had been very satisfied. But today, although he took her with strength, he was gentler, more involved, giving her what she needed beyond his powerful possession. Gods, what he said to her as he was fucking her. Hermione shuddered as she felt a pulse of warmth roll down between her thighs. Circe, she couldn't let him get to her like this. He was a bastard. A sneaky, no-good, glowing bastard.

She looked at the snake. It was watching her, its eyes seeming all knowing.

"You stay out of my mind, Professor!" she hissed at him, turning away and busying herself setting everything up for her experiment.

If snakes had expressions, the Professor would be smiling from ear to ear. He had been in her mind, and knew he had struck gold this morning. The witch was smitten with him, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. Was it worth being turned into a snake? He'd had worse things happen to him over the years, for much less pleasurable reasons.

He didn't plan on revenge. Well, not normal revenge. Severus was a wizard who believed in cause, effect, and swift justice. He took a calculated risk and got caught. He was punished for it. As a Slytherin, that was the way his world worked. Hermione had been well within her rights to get satisfaction. But at least he got what he wanted before she did so, and that made it a half-victory.

As he watched Hermione work, he was certain she'd soon fold and return him to wizard form.

How wrong he was.

Two days later found him still in snake form. Hermione had made great strides in diluting the potion, the nifflers all getting wood, and not transforming. Luckily for Severus, he didn't glow once, so the female snake remained lonely.

There were no crickets left in his cage. He was so hungry, and they were so annoying hopping all over him, he ate them down one after the other. In his snake form, he found them crunchy and delicious. The wizard was beginning to get worried though. Hermione was totally absorbed in the work, and didn't seem concerned about him at all. What was worse, in the evenings she would bring him in the study with her, and he would sit in the cage while she picked over book after book from his library, reading to him from the ones she found most fascinating. She wasn't supposed to touch his books.

"Albus asked about you during lunch yesterday and today, Severus," she told him absently as she leafed through a book. "I told him you were so deeply involved in your project, you were taking all your meals in the dungeons. He said you worked too hard."

Severus looked up at the witch. He hadn't known she would be this vindictive. He hissed at her.

"I suppose that is a plea to be transformed back," she replied to the snake. "No, not yet."

Hermione was keeping the Potions Master as a snake because he was so much easier to handle this way. Now that she had fucked him twice with such toe-curling results, she didn't trust herself to be able to resist him. He hadn't glowed in the past two days, and the original niffler had ceased transforming. It was quite possible the reptilian form kept the potion from reacting. Good thing for the Professor. She would have teased him horribly about fucking a snake…not openly of course, but she would have slipped in a little jibe here and there.

Hermione was of the opinion the Potions Master was a better snake than a wizard, personality-wise, and seemed resigned to his fate. But he was a Slytherin after all…and as sneaky and self-serving as Slytherins were, they were also taught that there were consequences to every act. They tried their best to avoid consequences of course, but accepted them as part of the Slytherin way of life. So he suffered stoically.

As Hermione prepared the next fresh niffler for testing, there was a knock on the Potions door. She pulled off her gloves, wiped her hands on her jeans and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she called through the door.

"Albus," the Headmaster replied cheerfully.

Shit.

Hermione reluctantly opened the door.

"Hello, Headmaster," she said as Albus walked in smiling.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," he said smiling at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "I just thought I'd drop by and visit a bit."

Severus heard the Headmaster's voice, slid off his branch, and snaked up on the glass weaving excitedly as the pair entered the lab.

"Ah, working hard on Severus' special project, Hermione?" he asked, eyeing the aroused little nifflers as they mated with the provided females happily. "They certainly seem to be enjoying themselves."

"A regular niffler free-for-all," Hermione replied, her stomach dropping as she watched the snake winding against the glass, trying to be noticed. He was.

"What do we have here?" Albus said, peering down at the black, green and white reptile. "Very interesting markings on this snake."

He looked a little closer. His blue eyes widened as the snake stuck his tongue out and hissed at him. He seemed to listen a moment, then turned toward the witch, his eyes still twinkling.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Hermione?" he asked her, watching her response intently. "About the Professor?"

Hermione looked at the Headmaster. Damn. She bet he was a parselmouth. It was rare in those not sorted to Slytherin, but not impossible. Either way, she was sure he knew the snake was the Professor.

Hermione sighed and pointed at the cage.

"That's the Professor," she confessed.

Albus peered into the cage again.

"So it is. He makes quite an attractive snake, doesn't he? Such colors," he commented before looking at Hermione again.

"How long has he been like this?" he asked the witch.

"About two and a half days," she responded, coloring.

"Do I want to know why you transformed him into a snake?" the Headmaster inquired.

Hermione frowned.

"He…er…that is to say…" she began.

The Headmaster held up his hand.

"I take it then, it was a personal matter between you two," he said, his blue eyes sweeping over her.

"Yes sir," Hermione replied.

Dumbledore looked at the snake.

"I understand how these things can happen. I once spent several days as a flubberworm after a tiff with Minerva," he said, "Though I don't remember much about it. But you have to transform him back, Hermione. I can't have my Potions Master slithering about on his belly for the entire summer."

"Yes sir," Hermione said. She walked over to the glass enclosure, removed the book, then the mesh top. Severus slid into the witch's hand, slid over her wrist and wound himself around her arm sensuously, flicking his tongue out at her rather lasciviously for a snake. He didn't seem repentant at all. Hermione scowled at the snake.

She untwisted the Potions Master, let him drop to the floor with a plop and whipped out her wand.

"Animus Humanus," she said, pointing the wand at the transformed wizard.

"That's not proper Latin," Dumbledore commented.

"I know," Hermione said a bit irritatedly as the snake disappeared in a flash of green light, and the Potions Master appeared, looking no worse for wear, though he was holding his back after being dropped on the floor.

He checked himself carefully, running his hands over his body as Hermione tried not to react to seeing him still dressed like he was when he took her. He looked up at the witch, his black eyes glittering.

"You are quite vindictive for a Gryffindor," he said, then turned his head toward Albus, who was studying his dress with some interest. "Thank you, Headmaster. I was probably going to be in that form for at least a week."

"You would have deserved it," Hermione hissed.

"It was worth it," Severus purred back at her, his dark eyes going hot, making Hermione flush. No, he really wasn't repentant at all.

The Headmaster didn't miss the look the Potions Master gave his apprentice, and knew immediately that he must have been intimate with the witch, with rather devastating results. Had he been that bad? Or that good? Ah, the ways of the young and randy. He cleared his throat then addressed Hermione.

"Hermione, I realize the Professor can be quite a challenge at times, but I must have your word you will not hex him for the duration of your apprenticeship. It really isn't professional," he said as Severus folded his arms and smirked at the witch. "You simply have to find a more suitable way of resolving your problems."

"Yes, Headmaster. I won't hex him anymore," she said, thinking she had very good aim and could throw something at him instead.

"Good, good," the Headmaster said, "Now, Severus…let me escort you to your rooms. I have a little matter to discuss with you, and I am sure you want to freshen up after wallowing in the dirt on your belly for the past few days."

The wizard nodded, and with a narrow-eyed look at Hermione, turned to exit the lab, Albus following him. He paused and looked back at Hermione.

"I will be back to look at your notes, Miss Granger," he said to the witch.

"They'll be here," she said tightly, "But I won't."

The Potions Master studied her for a moment.

"I don't intend to seek retribution, Miss Granger," he said evenly, "Under the circumstances, your reaction was understandable."

Hermione stared at him, waiting.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"If you are waiting for an apology, Miss Granger, you will be waiting for a long, long time. I am in no way sorry for what I did…what we did," he said silkily. "And I would gladly do it again if the opportunity presented itself."

Severus' eyes raked over the witch meaningfully, pausing at her thighs before he turned and left the room, Albus nodded farewell as he followed him.

Hermione wanted to scream at the wizard's audacity. She felt she might.

As soon as she stopped creaming herself, that is.

* * *

Hermione spent part of the day wandering the halls of Hogwarts, taking in the changes the castle was making during its renovations. There were new halls and rooms scattered about the school, and she explored them, knowing that probably tomorrow half of the new areas would be gone. After she had walked about as much as she could, she retired to the library, sitting in a cushy armchair and keeping her mind as blank as possible. It didn't last long. She had to consider her situation.

She didn't want to see the Potions Master right now. If her degree didn't count on completing this apprenticeship, she would have left Hogwarts, but she was determined to get her Masters. She hadn't counted on fucking the Professor the day after she arrived. She hadn't counted on fucking him at all. But, she couldn't help herself. Now he was under her skin…in her blood. The bad part about that was that she was sure he knew it. He had practically said he'd fuck her again if the opportunity arose. There was still the testing of the potion to be done. She felt a pulse of heat just thinking about it. Shit.

Hermione shifted in the chair, almost feeling the Professor's hands sliding over her body. Gods.

Was she such a wanton witch that she could become hooked on a wizard simply because of how good his sex was? She hadn't thought she was that type of witch. She had sex numerous times before, but had never felt this kind of continued attraction. She would be sated for a while, and not engage in it again until her body craved it. Which wasn't that often. She had indulged Xavier often because he would beg her, but soon tired of it, and him. The same with Derrick, though they had only engaged in it twice. And as she had told the Professor, it had been nice, pleasant. But nothing like it had been with him. Not even close.

Hermione considered this. Her continued desire for the Professor might have something to do with him being the object of her fantasies for so long. Also, she knew the Professor didn't indulge himself in sex very often. He had stated he was choosy. So there had to be something about her he found appealing other than her pussy. No, it was reciprocal lust. He had seen her fantasies about him when she was in her seventh year. They probably were in the back of his mind for the entire time she was at university, and came to the fore when she returned as a full-grown woman, and he divined her continued attraction. That combined with his experimentation with the enhancement potion led him to act on his desire to experience her.

What a mess this was.

The problem was, Hermione had to work with Severus in order to have him sign off on her apprenticeship. She couldn't complete her degree without his help. Even after they successfully completed the potion, he might use her dependence on him to continue a sexual relationship until her apprenticeship was up.

Would that be so bad really? Maybe by the end of summer she would have him out of her system, all of her fantasies about him fulfilled, then she could move on, hopefully not ruined for the next wizard. She had a feeling that he could ruin her, however. He knew what to do to her, and how to do her. Her fantasies had instructed the dark wizard well, and coupled with his natural talents, not to mention his huge cock…she was practically helpless to fight him.

Hermione didn't like this feeling, knowing that her attraction for the wizard rendered her powerless. She couldn't give him the power. She had to fight this. When the potion was completed, she would help him test it, have sex with him one more time. If Severus tried to hold her need for him to sign off on her degree as leverage to force her into intercourse, she would report him to the Headmaster, opening up her mind so the could see for himself what transpired between her and the Potions Master.

Yes. That's what she would do. And she planned to let Severus know it, too.

*********************************

The Potions Master studied the nifflers carefully as well as Hermione's notes. She had made some substitutions to the formula and improved it greatly. Judging by the nifflers, he believed the witch had completed it successfully. But it needed to be tested on human subjects. Hermione had agreed to help him test the perfected potion, but the problem was, he had no dysfunction when it came to the witch. How could he test it with her when all he had to do was remember his last encounter with her to become rock hard?

The Professor closed the book of notes and rubbed his eyes. He would have to come up with something. Suddenly, the door to the lab opened and Hermione entered. She was still dressed in her jeans, her midriff showing. His black eyes swept over her.

"Done with hiding from me, Miss Granger?" he asked her.

"I wasn't hiding, Professor. I needed time away from you to think," she responded.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Do you mean to tell me, Miss Granger, I affect you so much you cannot think in my presence?" he asked her, smirking slightly as he remembered how he had taken her ability to think away from her on two occasions so far.

"Don't flatter yourself, Professor, it isn't like that at all. I am here to set the ground rules for my apprenticeship to you. First, I believe I need to nip our sexual relationship in the bud right now. You are a distraction, and I can't afford a distraction of this type in my life right now. I have to stay focused. After we test the potion, we will return to a more typical Master/Apprentice relationship. If you try to manipulate me into having sex with you afterwards, I will report you to the Headmaster," she said, meeting his black eyes evenly.

Severus considered her a moment.

"And what do you consider 'manipulation?'" he asked her.

"Using my need for you to sign off on my apprenticeship to keep me in your bed," she replied.

Hm. That surely would have been an excellent way to keep her under him. But he knew he didn't need to do that.

"I promise you, Miss Granger, when you complete your time with me, I will sign off on your apprenticeship. Your assistance with the potion alone assures my compliance," he said amicably. "However, judging by your reaction to me…are you sure you wouldn't want to continue? I haven't even begun to show you the kind of pleasure I can bring you."

The bastard. He was already trying to seduce her with promises of even more satisfying sex. Hermione steeled herself against him.

"I'm positive," she said shortly.

"I see," the Potions Master replied, just as shortly, his nostrils flaring slightly. Well, there was more than one way to bed a Gryffindor.

"I believe the potion is ready for testing," he said to her, "but our problem is I am most attracted to you, Hermione. I have no problem getting aroused even at the thought of fucking you."

She noticed he had switched to her given name. Probably because of their upcoming intimacy. But he was right. He didn't have a dysfunction. Not by a long shot. She considered this.

"When you were a servant of Voldemort, didn't you use a potion to keep from participating in the Revels?" she asked him.

"Yes. A very powerful impotence potion so I could not be aroused. Voldemort often tested me randomly with female deatheaters to see if I were lying. I drank it whenever I was summoned," he replied.

"Do you have any?" she asked him.

"No, but I can brew it in about a day," he replied thoughtfully.

Yes. That potion was quite powerful. If the male enhancement potion could overcome it, then it would be ready to market.

"Well, if I were you, Professor, I'd start it now. That way we can test the potion tomorrow evening and get it out of the way," Hermione said, fighting the heat forming in her belly.

The Professor looked at her. Tomorrow evening eh? He intended to test it thoroughly. He rose from the stool he was sitting on and walked toward the witch. She moved back slightly at his approach.

"I will do that, Miss Granger," he said silkily, liking her reaction to his proximity.

Severus turned with a billow of robes and headed for his potions store. Hermione sighed when he left the lab. That had gone better than expected. He seemed accepting of her terms. She was relieved to know that he intended to sign off on her apprenticeship. The Potions Master was a wizard of his word, so her degree was assured. The witch turned and headed for her rooms. Just once more, one more encounter with Severus and that would be it. She'd be free of him.

* * *

Severus returned to his lab, his arms full of ingredients and immediately saw Hermione was gone. Ah well. He didn't expect her to stay, especially since she seemed determined to rebuild the walls of propriety between them. He smirked as he set the ingredients on the counter. She could try, but he still had one more pending encounter with her. If she intended it to be their last, he would pull out all the stops. If she thought that last morning with him had been mind-blowing, wait until she experienced him tomorrow. Then, after that…the games would begin.

The Professor began to measure out the ingredients carefully.

He had a potion to test.

* * *

A/N: Good try at reasserting yourself, Hermione, though it may have been better to inform the Potions Master of your plans AFTER you tested the potion with him. Now he's on a mission. Lucky witch. Lol. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ~ Testing, Testing**

The next day, as the Potions Master tended to completing the impotence potion, Hermione busied herself with cleaning out his potions stores. It was difficult work. Severus allowed her to use magic to remove the shelving, but not the potions. Some might interact with the magic and be rendered unusable. So Hermione removed every bottle and vial by hand, stacking them neatly on two rolling carts, filling both upper and lower trays.

After Hermione removed the potions from the stores, she checked each bottle and vial for expiration, and carefully noted which ones had expired before she threw them into a box for later disposal. Potions could not just be thrown away, but had to be magically destroyed so no one could get hold of them. Even expired potions might have an effect on an imbiber.

She then carefully dusted the remaining potions, and scourgified the closet thoroughly. A large amount of spiders were in there and she disposed of the creatures quickly. Spiders gave her the willies. She replaced the shelving and the bottles according to type, remembering to ward the more potent and dangerous ones with disillusionment spell and put them on the high shelf.

It was an all day job, with a break for lunch. The witch was tired and dusty by the time she completed her work, which happened to coincide with the completion of the impotence potion. As she walked into the lab, Hermione saw the Professor capping the last bottle of potion. He turned to look at the disheveled witch. She was covered in dust with her hair all askew, strands escaping her ponytail.

"You looked like you worked hard, Miss Granger," he purred at her.

"I did," she replied, "When was the last time you cleaned out that closet?"

The Professor thought about it.

"Actually, it was your seventh year," he said, smirking a little, "It was cleaned over a period of four days, during a series of detention you served if memory serves me right. Your fantasies were so vivid at the time, I had to keep you out of the classroom with me for both our sakes."

"You haven't cleaned it since I did that four years ago?" Hermione asked him disbelievingly, ignoring his jibe about her adolescent lust for him.

"No. Obviously the fates arranged for you to return and deliver me from my procrastination. " he said glibly, eyeing one of the impotence bottles, then looking at the exhausted witch. She looked very tired. But that wasn't his problem. She could be at death's door and he'd still fuck her. He was a selfish bastard. Still…

"I suggest that you take a bottle of pepper up potion and a bottle of replenishing potion and go and take a bath, Miss Granger. Refresh yourself. We will test the potion tonight as planned," the Potions Master said, his black eyes glittering at her.

Hermione noticed his robes tenting, and looked away. Gods, he was a randy wizard.

"It's not that I'm randy, Hermione. I just know what I want," the Professor said silkily.

"Professor, I wish you wouldn't invade my thoughts like that," Hermione said, frowning at him.

"Some wishes just don't come true, Miss Granger," he replied. "You might want to take a few extra occulmency courses when you return to university."

Hermione's hands clenched to fists. Ooh, he was insufferable. She stalked back to the potions stores and took the suggested potions from the shelves then walked back past him wordlessly, out the lab door and back to her room.

Severus watched her go, his dark eyes hot, thinking what juicy little pleasures lay ahead for him.

* * *

Hermione lay soaking in the tub. She had added a soothing jasmine scent to the steaming water, as well as the replenishing potion. She felt wonderful. She had to admit the Professor knew what she needed. She thought about tonight. Since he was using an impotence potion, she would be expected to try and arouse him to test to see if he were indeed unable to respond to her. Hermione shuddered a bit as she thought about how she would do that. There was a sure-fire way to test a man's ability to get it up. A blowjob. That was one fantasy she had not yet lived out with the wizard. They had not yet engaged in oral sex. Hermione enjoyed it from both sides, giving and receiving. She had a bit of a masochistic nature, she knew that, and giving head fed that urge to be dominated, if her partner responded right. She had a feeling that the Potions Master would have no problem taking control. If it was to be her last night with him, she might as well indulge herself.

Hermione didn't know that the Professor had stayed in her head, and was even now viewing her thoughts as he showered. So, Hermione liked giving blowjobs, the naughty little witch. She liked them rather rough too. Well, that was something they had in common. The Professor washed his cock very, very thoroughly, which was easy because it was fully erect from the image of the lovely witch on her knees in front of him, working on his tool like some chestnut-haired mechanic. Severus bit his lip. That was a nice image to wank off to, but he was saving all his come for Hermione. He turned the hot water off, and the spray turned ice-cold.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. She tapped her lower belly and the contraceptive patch she wore shimmered into view. It was blinking yellow. Not good. Naked, she walked into her room, opened her drawer and removed a fresh patch. The witch peeled the old one off her belly and replaced it. The new patch glowed red. She was thoroughly protected. She put on a pair of Slytherin green knickers and a matching bra. She was supposed to try and aroused the Professor after all. Gryffindors all believed that Slytherins got wood for anything that was close to their house colors. She then put on a plain white dress that fell mid-thight, with thin straps and white slip-on sandals. She brushed out her hair, then put on her robes. She decided to have supper in the Great Hall tonight.

Hermione exited her room, opened the study wall and exited through the potions office. She didn't notice the Professor sitting in the armchair facing the fire. He smelled the jasmine she had bathed in. It was quite nice. Severus stood up and exited the rooms behind her. He followed her quietly up the dungeons corridor. She had a small, quick walk, particularly when she was going somewhere with a purpose. She was dressed traditionally. He liked that. While the witch looked good in jeans, he had a penchant for a witch in robes or if not in robes, then in a dress.

Hermione turned into the Main Hall and headed for supper. She had just made it to the Great Hall's double doors when the Potions Master swooped out of the dungeon corridor. Hermione's amber eyes fell on him, and she blushed furiously as she pulled the doors open and walked through before he caught up to her. The Professor saw the blush however and gave a small, knowing grin. He opened the doors and swept through.

Hermione was seated next to Poppy and watched as the Potions Master glided up the aisle and mounted the dais, taking his customary seat. Surreptiously, she watched him order his dinner. He was aware of her perusal however. Severus ordered his meal, and Hermione's eyes widened as his plate appeared. Two dozen raw oysters, crackers, horseradish, cocktail sauce, lemons, a small green salad and a carafe of wine. Severus poured a glass of wine, looked straight at her…and winked.

Shocked, Hermione quickly looked around to see if anyone else noticed what the Professor had done. It didn't seem so, although his eating oysters, in her opinion, seemed to visually scream "I'm Having Sex with My Apprentice Tonight!" for everyone to see. She dropped her eyes back to her plate and picked the ham out of her chef's salad, not having much of an appetite.

The Professor, on the other hand, was tucking away the oysters with alacrity, placing them on crackers, preparing them with condiments, and popping them into his mouth with a look of bliss on his face as he chewed. He made short work of the mollusks and his salad, drained his wine, wiped his mouth and looked down the table at Hermione as if to say, 'it's time." He left the table and exited through the staff exit. He would be waiting for her in the rooms.

Hermione finished her meal, then headed for the dungeons, her belly full of warmth and apprehension. She entered the study. The Professor was in the armchair. He rose when he heard her come in.

"You're here. Good," he said, his black eyes fixed on the witch. "Now, before we begin the experiment, I want to explain what you need to do and what you need to expect from me. Since this is a controlled experiment, you will need to follow my instructions. Afterwards, we will transcribe the experiment from a pensieve of either your or my memories. Now, can you be seductive, Hermione? During our previous encounters, the brunt of the work fell on me, not that I minded, believe me. But this time you will have to participate more. You will have to stimulate me beyond just letting me fuck you."

Hermione frowned at the Professor. He made her sound like some kind of submissive little chit. He had done the brunt of the work. Hmph. She knew how to turn a wizard on. It was just Severus was already turned on and didn't need her to stimulate him any further than being accessible. Well, he wanted seductive, she'd show him what seductive was.

"I've decide we will use my bedroom," he stated looking down at Hermione, feeling his cock hardening again, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, her jaw set determinedly.

The Professor warded the study door, and put a silencing spell on it, then swept into his bedroom. Hermione followed him. Once she was inside, the witch closed the door, turned and looked at the Potions Master. She saw he was aroused.

"I take it you haven't taken the impotence potion yet," she said to him, her eyes dropping to the lower half of his robes. The Professor looked down at the bulge.

"I needed to make sure everything was in working order," he said silkily, looking back up at her, "apparently everything is."

He walked over to his night table and set two bottles on it, one black and one blue. He lifted the black one and showed it to Hermione.

"This is the impotence potion," he said, uncapping it and drinking it down.

After several moments, his robes deflated. The Professor raised his eyebrows at her.

"Very effective," he said. "I want you to understand, Hermione…that although I do not physically respond, the desire is still there. I can be sexually stimulated. I just can't get an erection under the influence of this potion. Much like someone who has an actual sexual dysfunction, I'll want to fuck you but won't be able to."

So in other words, he could be frustrated.

"Since you've told me you can be sexually stimulated without a physical reaction, Professor, I think I should be the one to say when the enhancement potion should be taken. If you are sexually aroused before I've satisfactorily shown that you are unable to physically respond, you may take the potion too soon," the witch said innocently.

The Professor thought about this. The witch may have a point. He would feel whatever she did to arouse him. And as a result of his lust, he actually might take the enhancement potion too quickly.

"Fair enough. You can be the control for the enhancement potion," the Professor agreed.

Hermione flicked her wand at the blue bottle on the nightstand, with a slightly evil smile.

"What did you do?" the Professor asked the witch, scowling a little.

"Oh, just a little insurance that the experiment won't be 'compromised,'" she said, trying her best to keep a straight face, "No one will be able to lift or open that bottle except me. I'm not as strong as you are Professor, and if you should get it in your mind to take the potion, I wouldn't be able to stop you…since I promised the Headmaster I wouldn't hex you anymore. So think of it as a safeguard, a control to a controlled experiment."

Severus looked at the witch realizing that he had unwittingly put all the power in her hands. Without the potion, he couldn't fuck her. The Potions Master's black eyes narrowed. He wasn't completely powerless. His cock was only one part of him.

"Shall we begin, Hermione?" he asked her, beginning to unbutton his robes.

"Yes, Severus," she replied huskily, her amber eyes going hot. He wanted seductive, eh?

How about torturous?

The witch began to unbutton her robes, her eyes never leaving the Potions Master's face. Ooh, what she had planned for him.

Severus stripped off his robes, revealing he wore only his trademark black silk boxers beneath. Hermione's eyes lingered over his strong, pale chest and rippled belly. The wizard didn't seem to have an ounce of fat on him anywhere. She slowly slipped her robes off, noting how the Professor's eyes looked at her white dress approvingly.

White, Hermione?" he asked her, a slight chuckle in his voice although his eyes glittered.

"Would you prefer me in red, Severus?" the witch asked him, toeing off one sandal then the other. She teased one strap off her shoulder, revealing the thin Slytherin green strap of her bra underneath, "Or would you prefer me in nothing at all?" She slipped the bra strap down too.

The Professor didn't reply. He simply watched as she teasingly slipped the straps down off the slope of her other shoulder, then caught the top of the dress and slowly slid it down over her bra clad breasts, her flat belly, over her hips, revealing the lacy green knickers, then down her thighs, over her calves, then stepped out of it, kicking the dress aside carelessly. She turned around and backed toward him.

"Would you unclasp me, Severus?" Hermione purred.

The Potions Master unhooked her bra, letting the straps drop as Hermione turned back around, holding the fabric to her. Severus stood watching as she slid the bra down, revealing her full breasts to him, her nipples hardened to little buds. She dropped the bra on top of the crumpled dress, then caressed her milky globes with her own hands, lifting their fullness and letting them fall, then plucking at her nipples, her eyes going half-lidded as she let out an exaggerated sigh.

Severus made a sound, his face taut.

Hermione stepped back from him, leaning forward so her breasts hung downward. She shifted a bit so they swung as she slowly removed her knickers. They were damp. She stepped out of them, and instead of dropping them onto the dress, she threw them to the Professor, who caught them and slowly brought them to his nose and breathed in. His eyes went hot as he looked at the witch. Hermione turned around and slowly bent over to pick up the dress and bra, her legs slightly apart, giving Severus a dragon's eye view of her soft ass and tantalizing vulva. She heard him hiss and smiled as she picked up her clothing and walked across the room sexily to deposit them on his chair. Suddenly she stopped and looked at the chair consideringly. She dropped the clothing back on the floor and grasped the back of the wooden chair.

The witch turned around and slowly walked back towards him, dragging the chair behind her, her hips rolling enticingly. She noticed how tight his jaw was. Hermione stood the chair in the middle of the room.

"What's that for?" Severus asked, a bit huskily.

The Potions Master might not be hard, but he was definitely turned on. Hermione did know how to be seductive. Every muscle in his lean body seemed tightened.

Hermione looked at the chair, then up at the Potions Master.

"That's for you, to help even out the height differential. I can't properly get at you the way I want if you're standing. So sit down, Severus," she said, running her finger along the seat of the chair slowly, then stepping behind it, grasping the back of it, caressing the curve of its frame slowly with her small hands.

Severus stared at the naked witch, dropped her knickers and walked forward as if he were under the Imperious curse. He turned and sat down in the chair. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck loosely and leaned down until her lips were against his ear.

"Now, isn't this better?" she asked him huskily, letting her breath wash across his ear.

She pulled Severus' silky black locks aside, and kissed the side of his throat gently, just over the jugular, feeling his hot blood pulsing against her lips.

The Professor closed his eyes in pleasure at the contact. If not for the potion he had drunk, he was sure he would be at full arousal at this moment. He felt Hermione run her tongue behind his ear, then suck on his lobe tenderly, her hot little hands running over his chest and belly. He leaned his head to the side as she slid her mouth down his throat and over his shoulder as her hands moved further down his belly. A longing filled him.

Hermione slid slowly around the chair as she tasted him, moving between his legs as she planted sucking kisses on his throat, Severus leaning his head back to give her access. Hermione began to slide downward, her mouth covering every inch of pale skin, her hands exploring every ridge and muscle, followed by her lips and tongue. Hermione sucked a nipple into her mouth, and the Professor gasped, his hand rising to bury itself in her soft chestnut curls. He looked down at the witch.

"The potion," he said softly as her mouth moved over his lower belly, and she slowly dropped to her knees. "Give me the potion, Hermione."

She looked up at him with a rather crooked smile.

"We haven't even started yet, Severus," she replied, returning her lips and tongue to his flesh.

He groaned in frustration as she moved lower still, her hands slipping into the waistband of his boxers and tickling his loins with her fingers before pulling on them.

"Lift up Severus, so I can take these off," she said.

He obliged her, raising his hips so she could pull his boxers down over his thighs. She worked them over his knees and calves, and he lifted each foot so she could remove them. Hermione smiled as she looked at his boots and socks. She had half a mind to leave them on him, but decided to take them off. The Potions Master watched her with hungry eyes, kneeling on the floor before him, removing his boots, then his socks. She straightened and looked at his cock. It was beautiful even when flaccid, and still terribly long, thoroughly relaxed by the potion.

She lifted it in her hand and Severus hissed. He was flaccid, but he could still feel everything. Hermione pushed his thighs wider.

"This is not seduction, Hermione. This is torture. It's obvious I can't get an erection…we need to move on to testing the potion," he hissed at her as she took his soft cock into her mouth and sucked him.

Gods, her mouth was hot. Wet. Soft. He groaned again in frustration as she kissed and licked his flesh, and he was unable to respond the way he wanted. She slid further between his legs and lifted his cock, her tongue flicking across his balls.

"Fuck!" he breathed, grabbing her head with both hands as Hermione sucked his sac into her mouth and laved them with her tongue as she continued applying suction. He took as much of it as he could before he pulled her away, his eyes blazing down at her.

"You minx. Give me the potion," he said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not finished yet," she breathed at him from between his hands.

"Then I'll help you finish," the Potions Master snarled, hauling the witch up and lifting her legs so she was in his lap.

He kissed her brutally, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth as his hand slid down her belly, through her pubic hair and between her labia. Hermione gasped against his mouth and buckled as two of his long fingers slipped inside her, burying themselves in her softness and wriggling before he began to thrust them in and out of her, flicking and mashing her clit with his thumb. He groped her breast roughly with his other hand as the witch moaned and thrashed against him. The Professor pulled away from her mouth, looking down into her heated eyes before dropping his head to her breasts and attacking them with his lips, teeth, and tongue, driving the witch into a frenzy.

Hermione was practically shrieking as the Potions Master manipulated her clit expertly, her juices coating his fingers as he thrust them inside her. He inserted yet another finger, stretching her around them, twisting and plunging as he licked and suckled her breasts, his warm mouth moving over the swells then back to her sensitive nipples, pulling at them with his teeth, then soothing them with his tongue. Hermione's hands were tangled in his silky hair as she suddenly stretched out, arching in his lap, her orgasm hitting her like a ton of rock cakes, drenching his hand with come.

The Professor groaned, pulled his fingers out of her and shifted her around, until she was upside down between his legs, her head hanging toward the floor as he pulled her thighs around his head and applied his tongue to her pussy, licking and sucking her juices as if dying of thirst. Hermione didn't know what hit her as his soft, supple muscle slid inside her twisting and lapping, then his mouth, sucking at her hard, and his teeth teasing her clit until she screamed.

Severus continued his ministrations until he had drank in every bit of her release, then cleaned his fingers and her thighs with his tongue. He reached down and grasped Hermione's arm, pulling her up as he let her thighs slip down his shoulders, so she was sitting straddling him, her amber eyes half-open, out-of-focus and slightly crazed with lust and release.

His lips glistening, the Potions Master caressed the witch's shoulders and back, then let his hands cup her ass possessively as he growled, "Ready to test that potion now, Hermione?"

Hermione stared at the Potions Master wildly for a moment, trying to get her bearings, before he gathered her breasts in both hands and fondled them roughly, making her cry out with pleasure at his hunger.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless, witch," he breathed, picking her up and carrying her to the nightstand where the enhancement potion sat.

The wizard put her down and pulled her back against him, so she could feel his hard body against hers. He then reached around and caressed her breasts and belly, letting his hands slip down between her thighs teasingly, not touching her core and sliding back up again.

"Pick up the bottle, open it, and give it to me," he breathed in her ear, before latching on to her throat and nipping her, leaving his mark as she gasped. He soothed the ache with his lips.

"Give it to me, Hermione," he hissed, pressing his body against her, frustrated, hungry, wanting to ride her body to bliss.

Hermione reached out as if hypnotized, her breasts heaving as she panted. She picked up the bottle, uncorked it and held it over her shoulder. She felt his hand wrap around hers as he tilted it to his lips and drained the potion. He lowered it and released her hand. She put the empty bottle back on the table, and the Professor spun her and pulled her to him, his eyes like coals as his cock began to pulse against her powerfully, swelling to hardness, lengthening against her belly.

"Yesss," Severus hissed, lifting Hermione up against him.

"Wrap your legs around me," he ordered, his hands supporting her by her buttocks.

Hermione followed his command, wrapping her legs around his lean waist.

"Now, place my cock against the entrance to your sweet, hot pussy," he hissed at her.

Hermione reached between their bodies and her hand gripped the shaft of his cock. It was hot, heavy and so thick she couldn't close her hand around it. She had to shift backwards a bit in his grasp, his cock was so long. The witch slipped the engorged head into the depression between her thighs with a gasp. Severus felt as hard as iron.

The Potions Master looked at her, his face contorted with lust.

"I believe the potion is a smashing success," he breathed, slamming the witch down on his cock powerfully, grunting and smiling broadly as she shrieked.

Severus held Hermione impaled on his cock, not moving, just experiencing her tightness and heat pulsing around his throbbing shaft, a true smile on his face as he listened to her broken gasps from the shock of being so deeply penetrated and stretched around him.

Hermione looked at him dazedly.

"You're smiling, Severus," she whispered between gasps.

"You'd be smiling too, Hermione, if you were a man and your cock was buried to the hilt in a witch as sexy and desirable as you," he replied silkily. "I believe I underestimated your skills."

His smile faded, as his eyes burned into hers and he adjusted his hold.

"I won't make that mistake again," he breathed, "Hold on to me, Hermione. If this is to be our last time fucking, then I'm going to take enough of you to last me."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to kiss the witch, capturing her lips between his and sucking on them with growing ardor before he slipped his tongue into her mouth, entwining it with Hermione's, claiming her heat until she was lost to passion, giving herself over to him.

"Legilimens," the Professor whispered, entering the witch's mind. He saw himself and Hermione in the exact position they were now, except he was fucking her, and not gently either. Other thoughts flickered around the image. Her in the potions lab working. Him as a snake in the glass enclosure. Him as a monster. Him on top of her with her legs over his shoulders. Her cleaning the potions stores and the niffler cages. Him startling her at the Potions office door the first day she arrived.

Severus lifted Hermione up, sliding through her tightness as he pulled his cock back, Hermione gasping at the sensation of his girth caressing her so intimately. He thrust into her softness hard, and she flung her head back, letting out a cry She sounded beautiful…he wanted to hear more of her music, and pulled back again, and yanked her into his cock, burying himself deeper this time, and she arched against him, calling out his name.

"I'm here, Hermione. Feel me, witch," he hissed.

He gripped her by her waist tightly and began to fuck the witch, lifting her small body up and down, sliding her over his cock repeatedly, pulling her pussy into his thick organ, parting her tender, pink flesh over and over, groaning in pleasure, stroking her harder and harder, reveling in her cries…her song, his mind inside of her mind, doubling the intimacy, watching as her errant thoughts fled, only the image of him fucking her remaining, shifting to a close-up image of his huge cock sliding between her thighs, penetrating her pussy with a vengeance.

He lived up to that image, thrusting himself into the witch, his head thrown back, grunting as he pistoned inside her, feeling her juices coating his loins as she shrieked leaning back, her fingers interlocked behind his neck, holding on to him for all she was worth as he bounced her sweet body over his cock hungrily, his eyes half closed as he watched her contorting face, her mouth open slackly, her lips glistening, the amber eyes closed in abandon as he took every inch of her.

"You're beautiful," he gasped, walking backwards until his back rested against the cold stone, adjusting himself so his hips were pushed out, and curling the his hands over the witch's shoulders and rolling his pelvis in circles as he fucked her, shifting her body slightly right and left to change the angle of his stroke and the timber of her cries. He left no part of her untouched, his cock plunging in an out of her wildly now, her body slick with sweat, her hair sticking to her face, partially hiding it. She looked like a wild thing, and her amber eyes snapped open as he hit her at an angle that made something snap inside her, and he groaned as she stiffened with a piercing cry, her pussy clamping down on him, her release pouring down, drenching his cock and loins with heat.

The Professor turned her to the wall with a growl and slipped his arms one at a time under her legs, pulling them from around his waist, opening her thighs wide to him, and ramming deep into her almost violently, fucking her through her orgasm. Severus could hear Hermione shrieking, but there was a roaring in his ears as he drove into her soft body selfishly, uncontrollably, taking everything she had as the sweat flew from his body, splashing the pinned witch. Hermione's nails dug into Severus' shoulders, drawing blood as he tore into her, the pain only adding to his frenzied possession.

Hermione's orgasm barely finished before another wracked her body, and she let out a sound that was something between a shriek and a sob as she buried her face against his shoulder and shuddered as if she would break apart. Gods, he was trying to burst through her back, his chest tight against her breasts, his pelvis slapping against her, stinging her inner thighs, sliding her up and down the wall. Lost to his own pleasure, the Potions Master slammed into the witch so hard and deep she screamed as if he had broken something inside her, and through his haze of lust, he could feel Hermione's hot tears rolling down his shoulder, stinging his fresh scratches. It brought him back. Panting, the Professor stopped pounding the sobbing witch.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, gasping against her, pulling her away from the wall and carrying her to the bed, still inside her. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

He reached the bed, turned and sat down, the witch now on his lap. She was still holding him tightly, her face buried in his shoulder. He caressed her hair gently, trying to soothe her as he throbbed inside her. He hadn't meant to hurt her that much. She felt so good, and had driven him to the breaking point when she orgasmed twice in quick succession, and all that heat and tightness boiled over him. All he wanted was more of her…and this was still the case.

The Professor released her legs and slid with her back into the bed, shifted around and laid back, his silky hair spreading out on the pillows, Hermione on top of him, straddling his body. He gently loosened her hold on him, and pushed her upward so she was sitting on him erect. Severus looked up at her face, which was hidden behind her wildly tangled hair. He brushed the damp curls away so he could see her. Hermione blinked down at him, feeling his cock still embedded deep inside her, feeling the dull ache he caused. Severus' dark eyes were liquid with need…he needed to release. He gently rubbed her back.

"It's as much your fault as it is mine," he said to her softly. Hermione felt him throb inside her. His hands slid around and began to caress her breasts, squeezing them gently, teasing her hardened nipples with his thumbs.

"Your body is perfect," he breathed, "How can I control myself?"

Hermione simply looked down at him, and shuddered around his cock reflexively. The Potions Master hissed, and his hips bucked up, thrusting into her a little. She gasped.

"I need to finish Hermione. Help me come, then I'll let you go," he said, his black eyes looking at her intensely as he gripped her waist, urging her to move. Hermione lifted her body, his cock sliding through her softness. Severus groaned as her pussy slid over him.

"Fuck me, Hermione," he said, his voice hoarse with need.

Hermione rested her hands on his shoulders, her hair framing her face and took control, rolling her hips, swirling his cock inside her as she rose and fell on his glistening length, changing the angle of his penetration. He gripped her waist tighter, his head tilting back into the pillow as he sighed with pleasure.

"Yes, that's it, Hermione. Just like that," he groaned as the witch fucked him slowly, going for sensation rather than strength. She ached, but he still felt delicious inside her, and she took him in, shifting her pussy slightly as she moved, purposely tightening around his shaft as she did so, making him hiss. She looked at him as she fucked him, the contorted look of delight on his face an aphrodisiac for her. She sped up, taking him in deeper as she swiveled her hips, watching his reaction.

"Hermione," he breathed, his black eyes snapping open. He was close. Hermione started fucking him fast and hard, loving the power she felt as much as the feel of him inside her. She bounced his body off the bed, throwing him up and bearing down on him. A steady growl was growing in the back of his throat, and the expression on his face seemed very close to pain as he looked up at her, his hands gripping her waist. He started thrusting up, hitting her hard again. Suddenly he stopped, thrust his hips up, twisted and threw her to the bed, rolling on top of her and driving into her uncontrollably, his mouth open as he stared down at her, hunching into her body hard and jerking her roughly. Of course she was shrieking again.

Suddenly Severus cursed and slammed his cock deep into her, quaking as he came hard, his toes digging into the bed as he pressed inside her as far as he could, releasing his seed in a torrent inside her hot body.

"Yesssss," he groaned, staring at the witch with a look of pure satisfaction, filling her with come until it gushed around his cock and flowed out of her sweet, tight orifice. He must have come for at least thirty seconds before he collapsed on her, his face buried in her jasmine-scented hair.

Hermione lay there, pinned and covered by the Professor's warm, muscular body, feeling his heart pounding against her. His weight was pleasant, comforting. Severus sighed several times as he lay there, inhaling the scent of her hair, and feeling her soft, firm breasts mashed against his chest. He didn't want her to go back to her room. He wanted her to stay and sleep with him, maybe fuck him again. But he didn't know how to say this, so he kept her pinned under him, hoping she might fall asleep.

Hermione was sleepy and sated, but she knew she had to go. The experiment was over.

"The potion is a success, Severus," she said softly against his ear.

"Umm hmm," the Professor murmured back at her, not moving.

"I should go now," she said, moving a bit under him. He lifted his head and looked at the witch.

"That's not necessary. We should test it ag…" he began

"No, it works. We both know that," she said firmly, moving a little more now.

Reluctantly, Severus rolled off her to his back, his cock sliding wetly out of her warmth, the open air a bit of a shock. He looked at her as she raised herself up on her elbows. She winced a little.

"Maybe you should rest a bit," he said, his eyes sweeping over her body.

"No, I'll fall asleep," she said, climbing over him slowly.

The Professor fought the urge to pull her against his body and trap her against him. Hermione sat up on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath before she stood and made a marvelous effort at walking normally. The wizard had put quite a whipping on her, and he could tell as she walked over to her discarded robe, her buttocks shifting deliciously. He scowled a little. She should stay the night with him.

Hermione slowly bent and picked up her robes, draping them over her body. She then picked up her bra and dress, then walked over to where Severus had dropped her knickers and reclaimed them as well. She looked at the pale, naked wizard lying in the bed watching her.

"Good night, Severus," she said, walking to the bedroom door, opening it and exiting, not waiting for his reply. She closed the door behind her.

"Damn," Severus muttered, looking at the closed door. He should have made more of an effort to keep her with him. But the witch had said this would be the last time. He wanted to give her the illusion that they could return to a normal, sexless relationship. Of course, the Potions Master had no such intentions. He had developed a taste for the witch, and fully intended to feed his need for her while she was with him. It would take a bit of seduction on his part…nothing overt, nothing that would trigger her anger. He would be subtle. Suggestive. Maybe give her a week or two to start craving him, then move in again. There were seven weeks left. He could go for two without her with some effort.

Gods, but she had been good. She knew how to arouse him, that was for certain. Severus' mind drifted to her attempt to arouse him orally. He'd certainly like to experience that again, with the proper response of course. Her mouth was exquisite. He had enjoyed kissing her as well, though he knew that was dangerous. Kissing was at times even more intimate than fucking. No, his attraction to the witch was purely physical. She was an enjoyable pastime. A pleasurable distraction, nothing more. A summer fling.

He sniffed the pillow she had laid her head on. It smelled of jasmine. Severus pulled it over and rested his head on it, yawning. He had expended quite a bit of energy on the witch. He was hungry, but too tired to order anything from the kitchens. He closed his eyes. It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep. Hermione would be in his dreams.

* * *

Hermione walked to her bedroom slowly, feeling the Potions Master with every step. His scent was still on her body. She opened the door and closed it behind her, and dropped her clothing on the floor for the house elves. She walked to her night table, picked up her wand and warded her door. She started to scourgify herself, but…decided not to. Not yet anyway.

She slipped off her robes, letting them fall where she stood, pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. It was over. The potion was marketable and they could move on to other projects. The sexual aspect of their relationship was officially over. Her curiosity had been met. She knew what it was like to fuck him now. She should be able to move on. In a couple of weeks, she could close the door on this experience and get on with her life as a Potions Mistress.

She snuggled down in the bed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

Gods, he had been good.

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke sore and aching. She turned over, the memory of Severus' eyes burning down into hers as he came filling her head. He had such beautiful dark eyes...such, black, piercing, intense eyes…

Hermione pushed the memory of the Potion Master's passion from her mind. He'd never look at her that way again. This was a new day, a new beginning. She would pretend today was her first day serving as his apprentice. She had read somewhere that if a person pretended something was true hard enough and long enough, it would be absorbed into his or her psyche. For all intents and purposes, the pretense would seem to be true. She would be testing that claim for the next seven weeks.

Hermione rolled from the bed, the scent of Severus still on her body. She picked up her wand, looked at her bed for a moment, then scourgified it. For herself, a nice, hot shower would wash him off of her, physically anyway. It might take a little time to get him out of her head. Hermione walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She set it to warm at first and stepped in, then turned down the cold water until the stream was hot as she could stand. The bathroom filled with steam as she washed all traces of the night before from her body and her hair. Now it really was all a memory. She finished her morning toilette, then returned to her bedroom and dressed, pulling a robe over her jeans and t-shirt. She put on socks and her trainers. As she bent, she still felt the ache of the wizard, dull and insistent. A reminder that couldn't be washed away. She needed to do something about it.

Hermione opened her bedroom door and looked out carefully before exiting. She stood in the study uncertainly for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to ask the Professor for a healing draught. His were more potent than what Poppy had in the infirmary. As she stood there, Severus walked out of his bedroom. He stopped and looked at her a moment, his black eyes sweeping over her.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," he said, walking past her and heading for the study door. He showed no obvious evidence of what they shared the night before.

"Good morning, Professor," Hermione said in a small voice.

Severus heard a quaver in her greeting and turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong, Miss Granger?" he asked her, one eyebrow arched.

Hermione stepped toward him.

"I was wondering, Professor, if I might get a healing draught from you," she asked him.

Severus looked at her, his face unreadable.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Come with me to my classroom and I will get one for you," he replied, opening the study exit and walking through.

Hermione followed, closing the door behind her and walking through his office to the classroom. She waited by his desk as he returned with two bottles. He handed them to her.

"Drink one now, and another this afternoon. Your discomfort should pass," he said, his black eyes meeting hers.

"Thank you," Hermione said, putting one bottle in her pocket and opening the other, draining it down. She felt better immediately. The Professor looked at her a moment, then walked over to his desk, sat down and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Miss Granger, I will be gone the next two days. I will be with my solicitor, registering and preparing the enhancement potion for marketing. Madame Pomfrey requires her stores stocked for the upcoming school year. I am giving you a list of potions that must be brewed. Your assignment for the next several weeks will be to prepare these potions for delivery to the infirmary. Some are quite involved and require several days to complete. I suggest you start with those, leaving the simpler brews for completion later. It is my hope you can handle preparing all of these potions and elixirs in a timely manner," he said as he wrote.

"Do you have a name for the potion, Professor? A name to market it under?" she asked him.

Severus looked up at her, a look of distaste on his face.

"Yes I do," he said reluctantly. "My solicitor arranged for a study to find a name that would be most attractive to the public. He sent me the name yesterday by owl."

He reached in his pocket and produced an envelope, holding it out to her.

Hermione took the envelope, opened it and took out the parchment. Severus watched as her amber eyes moved from left to right, reading it. They began to crinkle. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Liquid Wood?" she gasped at him, holding her stomach in an attempt to calm herself.

The Professor scowled at the witch.

"It is not my first choice as a name, particularly since I am associated with it," he said rather lamely, "But it will sell the potion, and increase my residuals. I spent good galleons finding that infernal name. I'll be damned if I don't use it."

He looked at Hermione somberly.

Hermione looked at his somber face, and broke out into fresh peals of laughter.

"Liquid Wood, my gods," she chuckled, taking the list of potions from him and scanning it.

The Professor rose.

"I'll be taking my leave of you now, Miss Granger. Be sure to feed the nifflers, and stay away from my library," he said, his black eyes narrowing. "You can get books from the school library restricted section that are quite interesting."

Hermione stopped grinning and scowled at him. You'd think after fucking her, he'd at least let her peruse his books.

"Fine," she spat as he headed for the lab door. She looked down at the list.

"Do you have all the ingredients for these potions in your stores?" she asked him.

He turned.

"I'm not sure. Do an inventory, and any ingredients you are lacking in you can go to Diagon alley and put on the Hogwarts Potions account," he said. "Try not to destroy my lab while I'm gone."

With that final comment, the Potions Master left. Hermione scowled after him. It seemed he had no problem reverting to the snarky bastard she knew and semi-despised. Destroy his lab indeed.

The witch pocketed the list and exited the lab, heading for breakfast. Afterwards she would do an inventory of the Professor's supplies and take it from there.

* * *

"Professor, you're going to make a fortune with this potion," Fledsbetter said, eyeing the blue bottle as if it were made of solid gold. The projections for sales are excellent. I have all the paperwork ready to be owled out to the proper places. We have secured Durham and Conks to brew, bottle and market the product. All you need to do is wait for the residuals to roll in."

The short, balding solicitor beamed at the Potions Master, who eyed him quietly. Fledsbetter might not look like much in his cheap suit and small office, but the solicitor was one of the best. He liked to be low-key and had some very powerful accounts. As far as Severus knew, the man was quite wealthy, investing in his clients' products heavily. He was sure the wizard had put a hefty amount of galleons behind the enhancement potion. That didn't matter to the dark wizard, as long as he received his due.

Fledsbetter, I want to make an amendment to the paperwork. I would like you to add a name. Hermione Granger. She was tantamount in helping to discover the proper formula, also in the testing of it," the Professor said.

Fledsbetter's eyebrows rose. The solicitor knew about the trouble the Professor had getting people to test the potion. And there was only one way to test it. He looked at the Professor thoughtfully.

"Of course you realize if I add her to the paperwork, she will be entitled to a portion of the residuals," Fledsbetter said.

"I know," Severus said evenly, "Believe me, she earned it."

The image of Hermione sobbing against his shoulder as he fucked her against the wall appeared in his mind. He felt a throb, and pushed the image from his mind.

"She earned every knut," he reiterated.

"Very well," Fledsbetter said, wondering if the Potions Master tested the potion's effectiveness on the witch himself. If he had, the solicitor had no doubt the woman earned her cut. The dour Potions Master was quite thorough in everything he did. There was no reason to think he wouldn't be when it came to sex.

Fledsbetter spent the next hour amending the paperwork under Severus' watchful eye. When he completed it, Severus looked it over carefully, making sure Hermione got full and equal credit. Fledsbetter eyed the wizard. This witch must have made quite an impression on him for him to give her half of his residuals.

"This Hermione Granger…is she someone I should know?" Fledsbetter asked the wizard as he rose to go.

Severus looked at the solicitor.

"I believe in a few short years, Mr. Fledsbetter, that Miss Granger will be someone everyone will know," he replied. "Hopefully, these residuals will help her achieve the greatness she's destined for without having to bow to the powers that be."

It was the Potions Master's hope that Hermione would have enough money not to have to take a low-level entry position as a Potions Mistress for some commercial company, where her creativity and intelligence would be regulated to creating popular, in-demand fad potions. He was of the opinion that someone of her talents having to spend years moving through the ranks of those less capable before she could strike out on her own would be a complete waste of valuable time. If she were independent, then she could do what she wished. He liked the thought of that.

"Professor, I never took you for a philanthropist," Fledsbetter beamed at him.

Severus scowled at the very idea.

"I assure you, Mr. Fledsbetter, I am no philanthropist. I just don't like to see talent wasted," the Potions Master replied. "Good day, sir. I have some other business to attend to, and will return tomorrow to find out if all is in order."

Severus exited the room. Fledsbetter looked after him. Then the wizard walked over to his desk, sat down and looked over the paperwork again. He let out a low whistle.

"I don't care what he says," the solicitor said to himself, "that wizard's sweet on that witch. He has to be. He just made her a very rich woman."

* * *

For the next two weeks, Hermione was kept quite busy brewing potions as the Potions Master focused on his lesson plans, budgets and other concerns for the upcoming school year. Having Hermione around to handle his other duties was quite convenient. He oversaw her brewing of the more important potions, but her technique was impeccable. She was very careful about purification and cross-contamination, washing her hands often and using several knives and pistils when chopping and grinding ingredients. These were very basic practices, but crucial to good potions making. Severus saw his own techniques in her work. It was gratifying to know that he inspired the brilliant witch to pursue this art. She would be an excellent addition to the potions-making community.

In the evenings after supper, the two would sit in the study, Severus usually at his desk and Hermione curled up in an armchair, reading one of his books under his watchful eye. He relented after they had a rather heated discussion about the use of flubberworms in potions making. Hermione claimed they were underutilized and Severus disagreed. Without the foil of being a student, Hermione could rant and rave at his ideas freely. It was quite invigorating, and the witch argued well, and challenged him on every point until he conceded that flubberworms might indeed not be used as often as they should be. The witch was glowing at that point. She had argued so intently, she was perspiring. This made the Potions Master think about the last time he had seen her perspire, his cock hardening slightly at the memory.

To Hermione, the Professor was as distant as he was when she was a student. He was more civil however. But he made no untoward moves at all. It was as if he had never touched her. Never pistoned into her body until she was all shrieks and sensation. Hermione guessed that the things he had said to her during sex was all 'pillow talk', just meaningless things wizards say to witches while fucking them. She found herself looking at him sometimes, comparing his apparent coldness with the passionate man he became during sex. Once in a while he'd catch her looking at him.

"Something you want, Miss Granger?" he'd ask her.

"No sir, just thinking," she'd reply, with a little tickle in her belly, "I just happened to be looking in your direction."

The Potions Master would return to whatever he was doing, apparently not realizing how seductive his question was.

Of course he knew. It had been two weeks. He didn't know Hermione's sexual cycles, but the witch was extremely passionate, and it was more than likely she could be feeling a bit antsy. He decided to turn up the heat. He was definitely antsy. So when she was brewing in his lab the next day, he stood very close behind her, as he used to do when she was a student, and looked over her shoulder. Hermione reacted to his proximity, almost making a mistake and adding the wrong ingredient to her brew. Severus grasped her hand firmly before she dropped it in.

"Miss Granger, you need to concentrate on what you are doing. One would think you are…distracted," he said silkily as he leaned over her, his warm breath making her hair flutter over her ear. He released her hand slowly. She still felt the heat from his contact.

She turned to look at him, his body mere inches from hers. She felt as if she could lose herself in those black eyes.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said softly.

He leaned a bit closer to her, his face almost close enough to kiss her.

"Don't be sorry, Miss Granger…just be careful," he purred. Then he walked away from the witch, leaving her breathless. He sat down at his desk, then looked up at her, his face expressionless. She stared at him a moment, then realized what she was doing and swiftly turned back around to her potion. She added the proper ingredient and stirred it clockwise seven times, and counterclockwise three times. She turned down the fire and sat down on the stool, apparently watching the mixture simmer, but really thinking about her reaction to the Professor.

She had wanted him to kiss her. More than kiss her actually. Gods, she had been doing so well. The pretense that nothing happened between them was almost working. But she had dreamed about him two nights in a row. That didn't help the situation. They weren't full-fledged dreams however. More like flashes of Severus' body, his pale hands smoothing over her skin, his black eyes blazing down at her. She had wakened from her sleep both times, drenched in perspiration.

She had no idea that it was the Professor sending her those images. The Professor was quite skilled in magic concerning the minds of others, and he could in fact send telepathic images to another person if he had some type of connection to the receiver.

He and Hermione had shared a most intimate connection, strengthened even more by him entering her mind as he entered her body. Severus hadn't been sure if the witch was receiving his images however. Her reaction to him made him think she possibly was. Tonight he would send her highlights of their last night together, particularly the image of her on her knees between his legs. After the little preview she gave him, he really wanted a blowjob from the witch.

There was a knock on the Potions door. Hermione looked up from her brewing.

"I'll get it," Severus said rising from his desk, walking around it, heading out the lab and into his office. He opened the door.

A tall young, blonde-haired, hazel-eyed wizard stood at the door. He was dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt that clung to him like a second skin. He had a slight, lean muscular build.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the Potions Master asked, scowling at the young man.

"Er…hi. My name is Eric Strongson. I'm looking for Hermione Granger. They said she was serving her apprenticeship here," he said.

The Potions Master scowled. Before he could reply to the young man he heard Hermione's voice.

"Eric? What are you doing here?" the witch asked him, walking into the Potions office, past the Professor and facing the wizard.

Eric smiled at her.

"I thought you might be getting a little lonely…" then he looked up at the Professor, who had a very black look on his face. The wizard stopped talking. Hermione looked at Severus.

"Um…could you give us a minute, Professor?" she asked him.

"You have a potion brewing," he snapped at her, looking at the young man again.

"It's on low and needs to simmer three hours before I add the next ingredient," Hermione replied.

Severus snorted ungraciously and stalked away back into the lab. But he stood on the other side of the door listening intently.

Hermione turned back to the wizard, who swooped in and gave her a peck on the lips, startling her. Severus heard the smack and Hermione's gasp. His hands clenched into fists so tight, his pale knuckles went white. Who was this? Her boyfriend? She said she wasn't involved in a relationship.

"Eric, what in the world are you doing here?" Hermione asked the wizard again.

He shrugged.

"I missed my 'buddy,'" he said simply.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him

"Eric, you know we aren't exclusive. You didn't have to come looking for me. What about your other buddies?" she asked him.

"They aren't you," he said, his honest hazel eyes meeting hers. "I wanted to see you."

Severus snorted again. Seeing wasn't all that young stud wanted to do to Hermione.

"Well, you've seen me, Eric…and I…" she began, when the wizard caught her by the hand.

"Come on, Hermione. I know how you are. You're about due for a little shagging," he said, grinning at her. "Aren't you? Come on, meet me tonight. I took a room at the Three Broomsticks for the night. We always have a nice time, don't we?"

Hermione looked at the tall, handsome wizard. Eric was no Severus between the sheets, but he was sweet. His sex wasn't as intense, but it was nice. And he was cute as he could be. She could get a little release from a night with him, since she was obviously randy. The Potions Master had shown her that.

"Yes, we do," she agreed, giving him a smile. "What time tonight?"

"How about eight?" he asked her, a broad smile on his face.

"All right. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at eight," she said.

"Yes!" he grinned at her. He kissed her again, a little longer this time, "I'll see you then."

Eric paused when he thought he saw a shadow moving just on the inside of the lab door.

"Who's the cheery chap who answered the door?" he asked Hermione, his hazel eyes going a little hard. They were being spied on.

"That's Professor Snape. My mentor," she replied.

Eric looked thoughtful.

"He looks like loads of fun," he mused, his eyes shifting back to the door. The shadow was gone.

"An absolute delight," Hermione agreed sarcastically.

"Well, you've only got a couple more weeks with him at any rate, then I'll have my favorite buddy back," Eric said.

He really was quite smitten with Hermione, and wished she would agree to become his exclusively. But she had made herself very clear that her studies came first. After she graduated, he was sure her career would be of top importance. She had no time for love or romance. He accepted that, and took her any way he could get her, even if he had to wait months. And he did have other witches to indulge himself with. But Hermione was special. He had never met a witch like her. Eric took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm off. I will be waiting for you at eight. Don't stand me up, Hermione or I might have to come looking for you," he said half-jokingly.

"Don't worry, I'll be there," she said.

Eric walked back up the corridor, a little bounce in his step. Hermione watched him for a bit, then closed the door and returned to the lab. She had a warm feeling for the wizard. Not an intense burn like for the Potions Master, but warm enough.

She walked back over to her simmering brew, unaware that Severus was watching her, his eyes hooded He had heard her plans to meet with the wizard tonight. He hadn't sent her those images to be put to use lubing her up for another wizard. He scowled, then went to work on his lesson plan, or appeared to…his mind working quickly. He had to break up this little rendezvous.

The next two hours passed wordlessly between the two, Hermione concentrating on the potion she was brewing, and Severus concentrating on Hermione. He watched as she cut the flame off and began to clean up the counter.

"Miss Granger," he called to her. Hermione turned to look at him.

"Yes, Professor," she answered him walking over to his desk.

"I need you to collect some herbs for me this evening. I need them for a project I'm starting tomorrow. The ingredients have to be as fresh as possible," he said.

Hermione wanted to ask him couldn't he pick the damn ingredients. But she was his apprentice. She was there actually to do the work he didn't want to. She held her tongue.

"You are familiar with night-gathering aren't you?' he asked her.

"Yes sir," she said rather sullenly. There went her night with Eric.

"Good. I will give you the coordinates later. You will have to give me a wizard's oath not to disclose the location, then apparate there. You can do it from my rooms. I still have apparation privileges. The herbs are located in a quiet, safe location. No dangers. You will be fine. I will give you a list of the items I need," he said.

"Yes sir," she said again. Then, "I'm going to clean up, Professor."

"Fine, Miss Granger," he said as she walked toward the door.

"Miss Granger?" he called to her.

She turned to look at him.

"I am very impressed with your work thus far. You are brewing the potions in excellent time, with no errors. Quite an accomplishment," he said sincerely.

Hermione brightened. She had never received such blatant praise from the Professor.

"Thank you sir," she said, giving him a bright smile, then exiting the lab in a much better mood.

"You're welcome Miss Granger," Severus said in a low voice.

"Now what to do about your 'friend' Eric?" the Potions Master mused.

The young wizard wouldn't put one finger on Hermione this summer if he had anything to do with it. And he would have something to do with it.

* * *

When Hermione departed her rooms with a message for Eric canceling their bed date, Severus disillusioned himself and followed her up to the owlery. Standing just inside the door, he watched as she selected a barn owl, tied the message to its leg and told it where to go and who to deliver the letter to. The owl hooted, and took off. Hermione exited the tower immediately.

Severus was a Hogwarts staff member. As such, he could recall school owls, normally for the purpose of inspecting messages and deliveries being sent from the school. The spell was a holdover from the dark times of Voldemort, when the children of deatheaters were suspected of sending information to their parents about Harry Potter. He removed the disillusionment spell and pointed his forefinger toward the speck on the horizon and whispered the spell. The speck seemed to move in a short straight line as the owl veered and turned back. The Potions Master waited until the large owl landed on the sill and stuck its leg out. He removed the message and put it in his pocket. He gave the owl a piece of cracker bought specifically for that purpose and headed back to the dungeons.

He believed Eric would come looking for Hermione tonight when she didn't show up at the inn. She wouldn't be here.

But Severus would.

He needed to check his stores. He was sure he had some of the required potion.

* * *

A/N: Ah, jealous Severus. Got to love him. Wait until you see what he has planned for poor Eric. He is a very twisted wizard. Hermione would KILL him if she ever found out. Lol. This is going to be FUN, freaky fun. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ~ A Deception and Ultimatium**

Severus sent Hermione out at precisely eight o'clock that evening to a distant forest to harvest enough night blooming herbs to keep her busy for several hours. He then put up a temporary anti-apparation ward in his study just in case she found some reason to come back early. He would be sure to ward the doors so she couldn't walk right in.

The Potions Master then walked into Hermione's room and shrunk every piece of furniture in it. He collected them up, carried them into the study and put them in his top desk drawer. He re-entered her bedroom, rolled up his sleeves and began to 'redecorate'. When he was finished, he looked around with satisfaction then lowered all the torches to a very dim level. He exited the room and sat down in in the armchair in front of the fire. A bottle of potion sat on the small table between the chairs, and a glass. And a long chestnut hair.

* * *

Eric waited until eight-thirty for Hermione to show up. It was unlike her to be late. Something must have happened, and he suspected the pale dark wizard who was mentoring her had something to do with it. He didn't like the way the man looked at him. Like a rival. But Hermione would never go for a bloke like that. He was downright spooky.

Eric sat at the table for a bit longer, waiting. He had paid for the room and he didn't want it to go to waste. He was anxious to fuck the lovely witch again. It had been months. Hermione had been so busy her last year, she didn't have time for him, or any man for that matter. She had to be good and randy.

Eric drained his butterbeer and stood up. He wasn't going to go without her tonight. She had agreed to come to him. She was willing. He hadn't coerced her much. If she wasn't planning on coming, Hermione would have sent an owl informing him of the change in plans. She was thoughtful like that. She wasn't a woman to stand a wizard up cold.

He left a coin on the table and exited the Three Broomsticks. As soon as he cleared the inn, he apparated to Hogwarts.

The school had modernized a bit. There was a magical doorbell installed on the gate, along with an All-weather Magic Mirror. Visitors could now be buzzed in. Eric appeared in front of the gate and rang the bell. After several moments, the face of an agitated Argus Filch appeared in the mirror eyeing the young wizard suspiciously.

"What is your business at this hour?" Filch said by way of greeting, frowning at the young wizard.

"I'm here to visit Hermione Granger," Eric replied to the grouchy old git. He certainly was unfriendly for a gatekeeper.

"You already visited her once today," Filch said accusingly.

Eric scowled at the image in the mirror.

"I wasn't aware that there was a limit to the amount of visits you could make," Eric said evenly.

Filch considered this, then said, "Well there isn't…but there should be."

The gate buzzed then swung open.

"Go on in…and be sure to leave at a decent hour. I don't want to have to get up out of my bed for you, damn it," Filch growled, vanishing from the mirror.

Eric shook his head and entered the gate. Surely they could find someone more amicable to greet visitors. He took off across the grounds at a run, reaching the castle quickly. He pulled open the main doors and walked in, making a right into the dungeon corridor. It was eerily quiet as he walked, and he felt as if the very walls had eyes. Eric hunched his shoulders and kept going. Finally he came to the Potions office. He knocked loudly.

"Hermione? Hermione, it's Eric!" he called, rapping again.

He waited several minutes, then heard a noise inside the office. The door swung open but he didn't see anyone. It was rather dark.

"Hermione?" he called, stepping into the office, his hand on his wand.

He saw a short, cloaked figure standing in the doorway to the study.

"Come in, Eric. I was hoping you'd show up when I didn't arrive at the inn. The Professor is gone for the evening, and we have the rooms to ourselves," came Hermione's voice. It was rather low and sultry.

Eric smiled at this.

"I'm already in," he said, walking swiftly toward the witch, his arms extended. A small hand stopped him.

"We're going to do things a bit different tonight, Eric," she said. He could just make out her curly hair. The witch warded the door and walked into the study.

"Why is it so dark?" Eric asked, following her. It was kind of spooky.

"To set the mood," she responded, "Follow me, Eric…to my bedroom. Or should I say 'the House of Play.'

Eric liked the sound of that. He followed the witch eagerly. She opened the door to her bedroom. It too was dimly lit. He could make out some shapes. He walked in and the witch warded the door.

"Eric, how long have you known me now?" she asked him, untying the string to her cloak.

"Almost three years now," he said.

"Three years is long enough to share my secret with you," she said with a low chuckle.

"Secret? What kind of secret, Hermione?" he asked. The witch dropped her cloak and he could barely make out her curvaceous form. Dear Merlin. Was she naked?

The witch walked over to a square shape and picked something up off it.

"You know Eric, I have an affinity with dungeons. Actually I enjoy them. They appeal to my dark side. Do you have a dark side, Eric?" she asked, walking toward him slowly.

"Everyone has a dark side," he responded huskily. Was Hermione going to get freaky with him tonight?

"So do I," she said, raising her hands so the room brightened.

Eric's eyes went wide for two reasons. The first was Hermione was wrapped in a short, skintight black leather dress that stopped just below her upper thighs. It left nothing to the imagination. She also wore a black spiked collar around her neck, and spiked wristbands. She was holding a whip. Her legs and feet were bare. Gods, she looked dangerous and delicious in the torchlight.

Second, it was the room itself that brought the wizard up short. Manacles dangled by chains hung from the ceiling, and there was an old-fashioned rack, complete with stretching wheel and more manacles. There was a large wooden cross attached to the wall, with metal restraints built in that seemed to close over where the throat, wrists, and legs of a victim would be. Whoever was locked to that thing would be bound like Jesus.

An assortment of wicked looking whips and chains hung on hooks on the wall, and there was a table with rather rusty cutting instruments, the most terrifying of them all, a huge pair of garden shears. In the corner was a chair that had short thick spikes sticking out of it. Who in the world would willingly sit on that?

Hermione cracked the whip sharply, startling the wizard and drawing his attention back to her.

"What is all this, Hermione?" he asked her hoarsely.

"My playroom, Eric. I've been schooling you over the past three years for this moment. Tonight, you graduate," she purred at him. Then she cracked the whip again and began walking toward him.

"Nothing turns me on more than pain, except blood," she hissed, her eyes glowing madly.

She walked over to the table of rusty instruments, put the whip down and picked up the horrible garden shears.

"I just need to mark you," Hermione said, snapping the blades together sharply.

Eric swallowed.

"Mark me where?" he rasped.

The witch's eyes dropped to his pants. Eric looked down too, then back up at her. He felt as if he would never have an erection again. He looked at the shears.

"I just need a bit of your flesh, to prove to me you are worthy," she said, "worthy to fuck me."

She clipped the shears together and slowly walked toward the wizard, who started backing toward the door.

"I…I really don't think I'm worthy, Hermione," Eric said…"Actually, I'm feeling quite unworthy to ever fuck you again." His eyes roamed the room again, and stopped on a large dark stain on the floor.

"Is…is that blood?" he asked, his voice quavering.

Hermione followed his gaze.

"Yes. From a marking gone wrong. He jerked and I snipped off a bit too much. But it was reattached, no real harm done. I left the blood though. It adds atmosphere," she said, smiling at him in a rather predatory way as she continued to slowly approach him.

That was it for Eric. He went for the door and pulled on it wildly.

"Eric, you're not trying to leave are you?" Hermione pouted at him, "Not before you are marked for next time."

He turned back toward the witch, who was almost upon him with the shears. There was a crazed, glittering look in her eyes, which seemed darker than usual. It must be a trick of the light. Eric licked his lips, which had gone suddenly dry, as had his throat.

"Um…Hermione. There's not going to be a next time. I'm just not into pain…or blood. Especially my own. So stay back," he said, drawing his wand. "I don't want to hex you. I had no idea you were so fucking twisted. I knew you were different. I sensed it. I just didn't know how different."

He pointed his wand at her, and the witch stopped approaching him.

"Back up," he said warningly, his hazel eyes focused on the rusty garden shears.

Hermione backed away slowly until she was across the room.

Eric turned his wand on the door, lifting the ward easily. He turned back toward the leather-clad witch. His hazel eyes raked over her. She still held the garden shears, open in clipping position. He swallowed.

"Hermione, what we had was great. Awesome. But I can't handle this. Consider our buddy-ship dissolved," he said, backing out of the room, holding the wand on her. She had left the study door open.

"But Eric, what about when I return to school?" she said to him.

"You'll go your way, and I'll go mine," he said, looking at the huge bloodstain again. Any witch who could do that to a wizard's cock, he wanted nothing to do with.

"Can't we just get together and talk once in a while?" she asked him.

"No. A clean break, okay? It's been fun Hermione, really. Have a good life. I'll just show myself out, ok? Ok."

Eric squeezed out of the door and pulled it shut behind him. The witch heard him running from the room. He would probably apparate mid-run when he got through the main gates.

The witch walked back to the table and put the shears down. Then she started to laugh. As she did so, her voice began to deepen and she began transforming, her body lengthening, her curves disappearing, her skin turning pale, and her chestnut hair straightening and darkening. Her nose began to grow, and her leather dress loosened and lengthened to a robe. Soon, Severus stood there in all his dark glory.

He was still laughing.

* * *

Hermione appeared in the study with a crack of thunder at a quarter after eleven, a small sack in her hand. She was rather dirty, earth smeared on her face and hands. She looked exhausted.

"You didn't tell me moonflowers grew in the cracks of mountainsides! I almost killed myself," she said to the Potions Master, frowning up at him as he sipped a firewhiskey.

"I assumed you knew how to collect moonflowers. A simple accio would have sufficed," he replied.

He finished his firewhiskey, set the glass down and looked at her, the flames of the fire dancing in his eyes.

"I guess you aren't as all-knowing as I give you credit for," he purred.

Hermione bit back a scathing reply. She pulled out her wand and touched it to the small bag, increasing its size. She thrust it out at him.

"Here are all your herbs, Professor," she said evenly.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Surely you don't expect me to sort them and put them away, apprentice. That's your job," he said silkily, rising and stretching luxuriously, his dark eyes falling on her.

"I'm going to bed, Miss Granger. After you separate and sort those herbs, please remember to lock and ward the stores door," he said, "We don't want any students slipping in and stealing boomslang or some other equally valuable ingredient."

Hermione knew that was a jibe at her for when she raided his stores back when she was a second-year. Didn't the wizard forget about anything?

"Yes sir," she said tiredly. Then she brightened a bit.

"Did Eric leave a message for me?" she asked the Potions Master. He usually owled her back when she sent him messages.

Severus looked down his great nose at her.

"I'm sure I don't know, Miss Granger. I am not a message taker who rushes to bring you news of your various paramours," he said snarkily as he headed for his rooms. "Good night, Miss Granger."

He closed his bedroom door.

Hermione wanted to say 'fuck you, Professor' so badly, but that would have left her open to all sorts of withering responses from the Potions Master. It wasn't worth it. She could imagine his response.

"Anytime, Miss Granger," and fixing her with those deep, dark eyes.

She shuddered. He was an utter bastard, and she still thought about fucking him again.

The witch hefted up the bag of herbs and reduced it again. She approached the study wall, opened it and proceeded into the Potions classroom, to sort the herbs and put them away. If she were lucky, she'd be in bed by three.

In his room, the Professor lay in his bed naked, his arms folded behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. He had a mean erection. It pulsed vigorously. He sighed. He needed to wait for her to get in bed, so he could send her a few detailed images. He was getting tired of waiting for her, particularly since she showed she was ready for sex by agreeing to meet that blonde-haired cretin.

The Professor smirked. He wouldn't have to worry about him again. Not only was Eric gone for the summer, he was most likely gone for good. The rusty garden shears and the blood had been 'shear' genius. He only hoped the young man would beat a hasty retreat whenever Hermione approached him, or else he could count on a very nasty hex coming his way. A snake wouldn't be low enough for this one. Still it had been fun making the wizard sweat. And interesting to be Hermione for a while. If the Polyjuice Potion had lasted a little longer, he might have explored himself in that form more fully. It might have been quite educational as far as learning her body firsthand.

The Potions Master sighed again, and waited for Hermione to finally go to bed.

He had some dreams to throw her way.

* * *

Hermione was in the potions lab, working on another brew for Poppy. She was dressed in muggle jeans, and a blue mid-riff shirt. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail so she wouldn't inadvertently contaminate the potion she was working on. She had just added a pinch of fluxweed when she felt a presence behind her. It was the Professor and he was leaning over her shoulder, his lean body inches from hers, his face next to her ear.

"Don't you think you need to turn up the heat, Hermione?" he said to her in a low voice.

Hermione felt her heartbeat quickening at his proximity, and fought the urge to lean back against him. She swallowed then said, "No, Professor. I have it at the proper temperature for this stage of the brewing.

"I'm not talking about the potion, Hermione. I'm talking about you," the Potions Master said silkily, "You need to turn up the heat, my little Gryffindor. I know what you want. What you need."

Severus pressed his body against hers, and Hermione could feel his huge erection against the small of her back. He must have only had on his boxers beneath his robes, because she could feel the heat of his cock.

"Don't," she said weakly as he slid his pale hands around her exposed belly and pulled her back, grinding against her lightly.

"Don't what, Hermione? Do this?" he said, sliding his hands under her shirt and cupping her breasts, squeezing them and flicking his thumbs across both nipples. They instantly hardened.

"Or this?" he whispered, placing his lips against her throat and sucking on her neck gently as he fondled the witch and ground against her. She sighed, then let out a small moan as his long fingers inverted and slipped under the waist of her jeans and knickers, tickling her pubic hair.

She writhed against him.

"Don't, Severus…please," she whispered, delicious feelings shooting through her belly.

The Potions Master pushed his hand deeper into her pants, until his fingers found her core. She was soaking wet. He rubbed his fingers through her softness, and she gasped against him, shuddering and slumping back against him.

"Seems to me, Miss Granger, that while your mouth is saying 'no', your body is begging me to take you," he whispered, mashing her clit and making her cry out. "You are soaking wet. And you know why a pussy gets wet, don't you? It wants something inside of it."

He pulled his hand out of her pants and brought it to his nose, inhaling the scent of her arousal, then brought it close to hers. Hermione breathed in the scent of her own need.

"That is a strong indication you want me to fuck you, Hermione," he breathed, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean.

"Mmmm, sweet," he said, his lips moving against her ear.

He pulled back from the witch and turned her around, his black eyes burning down at her.

"Tell me you want me, Hermione. Tell me you want me to fuck you hard and strong, witch. I will. You know I will. And you'll love it, you little wanton. You play these games with me so I will ride you senseless when I get inside you. Be honest and tell me what you need," he said hypnotically.

Hermione had an ache between her legs as big as Hogwarts. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, trying to resist. The Professor reached down and grasped the waistband of her jeans, sliding his fingers through the loops, yanking her towards him.

"There is only a button and your knickers between you and bliss, Hermione. Tell me you need me to fuck you. I know it already. Just say it. Admit it," he breathed at her.

"Oh gods," she whispered.

"Calling on gods won't help you, Hermione. It would be better to call on me," he hissed, lowering his mouth to her throat, and sliding his large hands around to the small of her back and pressing her into his erection.

"Severus," Hermione breathed feeling fire coursing through her body.

"Yes, Hermione," he replied, stopping his ministrations and fixing her with a knowing gaze.

"Fuck me. Please, fuck me," she said, a sob of desire in her voice.

Hermione woke up in her bed and sat up quickly, covered in sweat and lust coursing through her body. Damn! What kind of fucking dream was that? She had a burning ache between her legs that wouldn't quit.

"Damn it," she breathed, falling back into the bed and sliding her finger to her core, trying to ease the throbbing, thrusting two fingers inside her pussy. But it wasn't enough. Frantically she worked her hand…it was soaked with her juices. She scrunched up her face and tried to will an orgasm from her over-stimulated body. After a few minutes she brought herself to a small release. It eased her somewhat…but it wasn't what she needed. What she needed was in the other bedroom, probably sound asleep.

Damn him for being the best lover she ever had.

Eric would have only been a Band-Aid on a gaping wound. She had experienced the wizard at his most passionate, and he barely managed to make her orgasm. If she had gone tonight, she probably would have been disappointed, though she would have never told Eric that. He couldn't match the Potions Master, physically or sexually. Severus' hands could do more than Eric's cock. Hermione sighed, grabbed her wand off the night table and scourgified herself, then put the wand back and curled up into a fetal position, desire still wracking her body. She had never felt like this for a wizard…a particular wizard. Her urges were usually just for release, just to reach orgasm. Now it wasn't enough.

The Potions Master had ruined her. She was like a muggle addict with a jones. Severus was both the needle and the drug. Damn.

She lay there, burning, waiting for sleep to come, and hoping when it did, it would be dreamless.

* * *

The next morning both Severus and Hermione had breakfast in the Main Hall. Severus had arrived first, and watched Hermione as she walked in. She looked overtired, as if she hadn't slept well. Her amber eyes cut to him, then looked away quickly as she approached the dais. He knew that look from when she was his student. The witch had something she wanted to hide.

He knew what it was. Lust.

He hadn't sent Hermione memories last night…he sent her a fantasy of him seducing her in his potions lab. He had fucked the witch ragged on the counter, Hermione shrieking like a banshee the entire time. He didn't know how much of his fantasy she saw, but he was certain she saw something. He could feel her heat as she passed behind him on the way to her seat. She didn't meet his eyes or greet him as she usually did. Yes, something about him had disturbed her. Was disturbing her. And that something was, she wanted him.

He scowled. This was the irritating thing about Gryffindors. They tried so hard to stick to their own set of rules, their own imperfect code of honor, even when it was detrimental. They were far less adaptable than Slytherins, who could see the fallacy of their ways and gave themselves over to their urges, working with them instead of against them. If Hermione had been a Slytherin witch, despite her claim of not wanting to continue the relationship, she would have come to him in the night and been fucked senseless, then would have returned to her room sated and with a clear conscience. She would have realized that the path she was trying to walk simply veered toward him, and followed it.

But again, this was the aspect of Hermione that appealed to him. The conflict she felt was palpable. He wanted to see her fold and accept what was happening inside her. He wanted to see her admit that she wanted him, needed him and his kind of possession. He wanted to witness her surrender. Her conflict would make the victory sweeter. When she came to him, it would be because she couldn't help herself. She knew he wouldn't be gentle, but she would still come to him. That gave him a sense of power.

In all other aspects of her life, Hermione was a strong-willed witch, brilliant, confident, sure, knowing what she wanted, planning every move she made almost to the point of perfection and working tirelessly toward her goals. The Potions Master was the only variable, the only thing in her life that she couldn't control her reaction to. Certainly she had made plans concerning him, plans to extract that particular variable from her life. But her plans were brittle and crumbling, and she was the one breaking them apart.

Severus looked down the table and caught the witch looking at him. She flushed and looked down at her plate. He wished he were a couple of seats closer to her, then he could look into her mind. But no matter, she would be in the lab with him all day today…

He thought about his fantasy. He wondered if he approached her the same way, would she react as he imagined she would. It was quite a turn on to watch her fall apart beneath his touch. Did he dare try to blatantly seduce her? Severus' cock began to swell at the thought of coaxing her into sex with him. He wanted her again, badly.

Hermione ate only half her meal, and rose quickly. She walked by the Potions Master swiftly, leaving through the staff door. After a moment, Severus followed her, looking about as he exited the Great Hall, and seeing no one, disillusioned himself and glided soundlessly after her. She was heading for the owlery. He hurried and maneuvered himself into Legilimency range. He entered her mind. She was on her way to owl Eric, to see if she could meet him tonight. The witch was full of need, it literally blasted him with its urgency. He saw that Eric was not her ideal lover, but would serve as a substitute for him. Really? Did she think he would allow that, even if Eric were willing to accommodate her? Which he most likely wouldn't be. The wizard probably high-tailed it back to university, his cock safely tucked between his legs.

As he watched Hermione send the owl, he decided to change his plans to test if he could seduce her in the lab. Instead, tonight he would use blatant confrontation. It would require him to reveal he had been using Legilimency on her, but that wouldn't surprise her in the least. If he could get her to admit she was having sexual feelings for him, most likely he would be able to get her in his bed…and once he got her in his bed…

The Professor bit his lip as Hermione walked by him, the scent of jasmine lingering in the air as she passed. Once he got her in his bed, he didn't plan to get off her until the cock crowed…literally. He let her get a distance down the stairwell before he followed.

Yes. The Professor was almost certain he would have Hermione under him tonight. And if tonight, then for the rest of the summer.

If he were successful, Hermione could count on a spending good portion of her apprenticeship impaled on his cock.

* * *

Hermione and Severus spent a quiet morning in the lab, the Professor putting the finishing touches on his budget, and Hermione brewing the next set of potions and fighting the thoughts running through her head. She hoped she would get an owl from Eric at lunch telling her to join him tonight. If she didn't…gods. Severus spent a good portion of his time listening in on the witch's thoughts. Her need was so powerful, he was tempted to approach her several times, but restrained himself. He caught glimpses of his fantasy in her thoughts. She woke up in the middle of it. A pity. It had been quite hot. She might have orgasmed in her sleep.

Hermione excused herself for lunch. The Professor stayed in his lab, ordering a sandwich from the kitchen. He had just finished eating when an excited Hermione burst into the lab, waving a piece of paper at him, scowling.

"What is this, Professor?" she demanded, waving the paper under his nose. He looked up at her.

"If you stopped waving it about like a flag, I might be able to tell you," he replied, frowning.

Hermione handed the paper to him. He looked at it, then handed it back, and picked his quill up.

"It's a check," he said, starting to write again.

"I know it's a check," she retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"So why did you ask me, Miss Granger?" he asked. He stopped writing and looked up at her.

"Don't play stupid with me, Professor. You know exactly what I'm asking you. Why do I have this check? It's for more than ten thousand galleons!" she exclaimed.

Severus frowned.

"Is that all? Well, it's still early," he replied. "Next week's check might be double that."

He went back to writing. Hermione was so upset, she reached over and snatched the quill out of his hand.

"Start talking, Professor," she said, looking at him with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Severus leaned back in the chair and folded his arms, considering her.

"That check is your half of the residuals for 'Liquid Wood,'" he said.

"My half?"

"Yes. You were tantamount in the development of a viable potion, and in testing said potion. It is only correct that you receive credit and compensation for your work…and your sacrifice," he said, his voice dropping low for a moment as he referenced her fucking him in order to test the potion. She colored slightly.

The Professor continued.

"Plus your name is on a very marketable potion. It will be of great assistance in finding employment, if you choose to look for a position. You will be able to write your own check, so to speak. Of course, you will not have to work at all if you don't want to. You will be wealthy enough to do as you please, though it is my hope you will do independent research and development. It would be a shame to waste your talent."

"You put my name on the patent?" Hermione breathed as if she hadn't heard him the first time, her amber eyes wide.

"Yes, I did. As I said, it was the correct thing to do," he said. Then he leaped up from behind the desk as Hermione's legs buckled. He caught her before she went down. The witch fainted dead away.

Hermione awoke to the feeling of something cool and damp on her face. She opened her eyes to see the Professor dabbing her face gently with a wet cloth. She blinked up at him.

"Professor, I dreamed I had a check for ten thousand galleons," she said softly.

The Professor waved the check at her.

"No dream, Hermione," he said, showing her the four zeros after the one. Her eyes fluttered again.

"Oh no you don't," he said, "Ennervate!"

Hermione's head cleared instantly.

"That is so much money, Professor, what will I do with it all?" she asked him.

"Well, first you should open an account at Gringotts and get the checks sent there, thus avoiding any further scenes like today," he replied, "And after that, you do anything you want. You are going to be an extremely wealthy witch. Get used to the idea."

Hermione looked up at him somberly.

"Why did you do this for me?" she asked him.

Severus sighed.

"I already told you…" he began.

"No. I want to know WHY you did this for me, the underlying reason. With you, there are always layers, Professor. Nothing is as it seems," the witch said.

He stared down at the lovely witch.

"I did it, Hermione, because you are brilliant. I didn't want you to get caught in the machine, and all your fire burned out of you while you tried to get ahead and earn enough money to set up a lab and do your own research and development. I wanted you to have the freedom to spread your wings, to be free to chase down your own theories, to have your own breakthroughs. Not work for some soulless enterprise that would claim everything you discover as their own. I feel you will make great strides in Potions, and it is a field I can honestly say, I love. I want to see it advanced, and I believe you will be very important in that advancement. That is why I did it, Hermione. Actually, my reasons are quite selfish, don't you agree?" he said, looking down at her.

The Potions Master had set her up for life, because he believed in her.

"Plus, you too will have to live with the infamy of being a co-creator of a potion called Liquid Wood. I will not be suffering alone," he said, giving her a smile. It was the second smile she had seen on him, the first being when the enhancement potion worked. He looked rather nice smiling. His eyes crinkled slightly, and his features softened. He even had a dimple.

Now she really felt like fucking him. It was mostly desire that moved her, but gratitude too. It was a great gift he had given her, and he had done it after she said she wouldn't have sex with him anymore. So she didn't think he was trying to buy her compliance. If he was, he had greatly overpaid.

Hermione looked at the Professor, and just let the feelings she had been repressing take her over. The hell with it. He deserved a good fuck.

The Professor noted the change in her eyes…the heat that was beginning to manifest there. She was going into a "Thank You Fuck" mode. He didn't want her gratitude. He wanted her desire.

Hermione took a deep breath to speak, but Severus held up a pale hand, stopping her.

"You are overcome with the enormity of your situation, Hermione," he said softly. "We will talk this evening. I have paperwork to finish," he said, rising. "You rest up. It's been quite a day for you."

He quickly left the study, leaving Hermione rather stunned on the sofa. She could tell he knew what she was going to say, and instead of taking advantage of the situation, he had walked away.

Maybe…maybe she had been wrong about him.

Maybe he did feel something.

* * *

Hermione dozed on the sofa until the Professor returned late in the evening. He entered the study and looked down at the sleeping witch, his dark eyes sweeping over her. He looked into her mind, but it was still. She wasn't dreaming. Suddenly her eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"Hello," she said sleepily, looking tousled and accessible as she stretched her body like a kitten.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. I trust you've slept well," the Professor replied.

"Yes. I guess I was more tired than I thought," she replied.

"You didn't sleep well last night. I could tell this morning when you arrived at breakfast. You seemed tired…and disturbed," he said. Then the Professor reached into his pocket and removed a folded parchment. He held it out to her.

Hermione sat up on the sofa and took the parchment from him slowly, unfolded it and read its contents. She lowered it, her eyes perplexed.

"It's from Eric. He doesn't want me to contact him anymore. He says he doesn't want to see me ever again," she said.

Hermione couldn't understand. Was he that angry she didn't show up that he decided to just end whatever it was they had? She wasn't in love with the wizard, but she had liked him well enough. She had considered him a friend. With privileges...but a friend.

"Did he say why?" the Professor inquired.

"No. He gives no reason," Hermione said, looking down at the letter again.

"So he sent you that letter out of the blue?" the Professor asked her.

"No. Not really. I wrote him to ask him if I could see him tonight," the witch replied.

"I assume he is one of the 'fuck-buddies' you told me about," the Professor said, her black eyes focused on her.

"Yes," she responded shortly.

"Well, he can't be a very good buddy, if he turned away from you," the Professor said.

"I guess he isn't," Hermione breathed. She folded up the letter.

The Professor looked at her. He was the only one she could turn to now.

"You haven't eaten," he said, rising. "I'm going to have something sent down from the kitchens since I haven't eaten either. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"A ham sandwich with Swiss cheese and a glass of pumpkin juice will be fine," she replied.

In a few minutes, both she and the Professor were sitting in the armchairs facing the fire and eating sandwiches. Hermione stared into the fire as she ate. She still felt the urge in her belly, but was a bit ashamed at how she had almost thrown herself at Severus this afternoon. Now she was back to square one. She felt his dark eyes on her and turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked him.

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling. You wrote Eric with the intention of engaging in sex with him. He turned you down. I was wondering how you felt about being rejected," the Potions Master said silkily. It was time to turn up the flame.

"No one likes rejection, Professor," she replied, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Eric is a nice guy, but I'm not devastated. I figure anyone who could turn his back on me so easily, probably never felt anything for me anyway. So he's no loss."

"But what about your needs? Can you turn those off? Obviously you wanted male companionship," he purred at her.

Hermione felt her stomach start to bubble a bit.

"I did…but," she began.

"You did? Or you do?" the Professor asked her, his silk voice washing over the witch.

She didn't answer him.

"It wasn't Eric you wanted. It was me," the Professor said to her, "It is me."

Hermione made to stand up.

"Professor, I'm going to go…" she began, when Severus reached out, grasped her arm and guided her back down into the armchair.

"You are going nowhere, Hermione," he breathed, his eyes smoldering, "You are going to sit here until you admit to yourself and me, that you are attracted to me, and you want me. You burn for me. No one else can make you feel like I do. You've been claimed and you know it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Claimed by you? For how long, Professor? I know I am a pleasant distraction for you. Someone to conveniently stick your dick in for the summer," she retorted.

He scowled at her.

"What's wrong with you being a distraction, Hermione? That's all I am to you as well. You have no plans for romance or a relationship in the near future. I'm not sure if you will ever have room in your life for such things. You are a driven witch, Hermione. The quest for knowledge is your only true lover. Most likely you will bind yourself to your work like a nun binds herself to God. Never marrying, never having children. I know the type, Hermione. I am one of them," he said.

Hermione didn't like hearing this. It was as if the Professor was channeling her own thoughts about the future. It was true. She wasn't the least bit interested in finding a wizard of her very own, marrying and becoming a mother. To do so would tie her down, make her responsible for the care of a select group of human beings when she was driven to take care of the world as a whole. Hermione believed that ultimately she would end up alone with her labs and her potions. It didn't sadden her…it was just how it was going to be.

The Professor shifted his body toward the witch.

"Hermione, you are a beautiful, passionate young woman as well as a great talent. Yet you haven't realized you can't control every aspect of your life, and those things you can't control, you can't hide from either. You are afraid I will distract you from your goals, your work. But denying how I make you feel and suffering for it is even more distracting, can't you see that?"

Hermione didn't look at him. She looked down at her hands instead.

"Your logic is flawed, Hermione. I cannot distract you from your destiny. No one can. You are focused. What I do is I affect another part of your life, the part you try to keep a lid on. Your sexuality. You've kept it impersonal up to this point. Fuck a wizard here, a wizard there to keep your body oiled and your libido maintained."

Hermione winced a little at his accurate description of her sexual life. He continued.

"Then I come along and flood you, not only giving you what you need, but making you crave it, making you crave me. I make you lose control of everything when I fuck you, and it frightens you. You don't walk away from me with a 'thanks for the ride' on your lips. I would never let you do that. I don't intend to let you do that now."

Severus leaned toward her, his voice dropping low.

"Hermione, I think about fucking you every night. Every single night, knowing that you want me inside of you as badly as I want to be inside of you. Knowing the only reason I'm not is because of your need to either control a situation or discard it. Sometimes it is good to give control to another, Hermione. It is too exhausting to try to handle every aspect of life by yourself. That is why you think about me when you are alone in the dark. Because I take control. I release you from your stringent world of black and white. I let you let go. I help you let go."

Hermione felt herself quiver as Severus' words rang true. No wizard had ever possessed her like the Potions Master. He did know how to release her. How to make her let go and forget everything in her life except him. Severus noticed her tremble and continued,

"I am someone judged by others to be cold, controlled and disciplined to a fault, but I've shown you I am none of those things when it comes to possessing you. We are all more than we appear on the surface. You have your own mask of not needing anything but the facts. But when faced with the fact that you desire me, that you need me, you try to deny that fact. You try to push me out of your mind, when your very body clutches at my memory. I am here, however. I am Truth staring you in the face. And I see my truth mirrored by the fire in your eyes when you look at me, Hermione."

Severus felt a bit of pounding in his chest as he realized what he was about to say to the witch. It was as close to a declaration of commitment to a woman that he had ever given.

"Yes, you are only apprenticed to me for the summer…but just because you leave when your time with me is done, does not mean I can't come to you, or you can't come to me when we need release. Even when we need intelligent conversation, or just the presence of another human being. Just because you leave, Hermione, doesn't mean my desire for you will suddenly end. I am not looking for love or romance either, but I would like to have you for as long as you desire me. I would like to be the man you come to when need overtakes you. Unlike Eric, I would never turn you away. You wouldn't need anyone else to give you what you crave."

Hermione turned to look at him. Severus could see her inner struggle and frowned at the witch slightly.

"I'm tired of these games, Hermione. You're not a child anymore. You have to stop playing "Let's pretend it never happened." It's happened. I've fucked you and you loved it. I'm honest enough to say I want to continue enjoying your body and your passion. There are other things I enjoy about you as well, on other levels. But I'm tired of you trembling to be touched, and not being able to touch you. I'm tired of looking into those eyes and seeing them hunger after me, and not being able to feed that hunger. I'm tired of lying in my bed at night with my cock throbbing, knowing you would receive me if only you would be honest with yourself."

His frown lessened, his pale features softening a bit.

"Most of all I am tired of the spare witch I pick up here or there to relieve myself, someone I know anyone can have, someone I can't have a decent conversation with. It makes me feel dirtied. You on the other hand, make me feel dirty in another way entirely, a way I enjoy very much. We are two of a kind, Hermione Granger. Two very strange, very unusual, unordinary people. Our world is much different than the world of those around us. We are not easily satisfied with the simple things of life. But we are satisfied with each other when we come together, and any satisfaction two people such as we can glean from this world should be considered a great and rare treasure."

Hermione still didn't speak. He wanted her to say something, anything. But she simply looked at him silently. Exasperated, the Potions Master sighed

"I leave this choice in your hands, Hermione. As much as I would like to seduce you into my bed and my arms, I would rather you realize that you need me, accept what's happened between us and come to me of your own free will. I will be in my room, in my bed. I leave it up to you whether or not to join me. If you join me, know that joining will be an extended affair, not dictated by your moods or your sudden outbreaks of irrational Gryffindor values or your imagined fears about the future. There is nothing to fear with me."

The Professor stood up and looked down at the wide-eyed witch. He had a set to his face that was almost chilling in its intensity.

"However, if you don't join me, then I promise you Hermione, you need never worry about me touching you ever again. I don't do rejection as well as you," Severus said rather coldly, turning and walking into his bedroom, closing the door behind him, leaving a rather stunned and confused witch in his wake.

Hermione looked after the dark wizard. Had he just given her an ultimatum?

Yes he had. And he meant every word of it.

* * *

Hermione sat in the armchair, staring after the Potions Master. He had laid it all out in the open holding nothing back. She would have preferred him to seduce her. It would have made it so much easier. She could later tell herself that she was a slave to her body's passion. But this way, she had to make a conscious decision to put away her misgivings and become involved with him. He might not want romance or a relationship, but they would be in one anyway, and judging by the way the Potions Master reacted to Eric yesterday, she had a feeling he would be extremely possessive and jealous of her. She had never had anyone in her life that felt that way before. Of course he would feel that way because he would consider her his property, his territory. That kind of rankled her…but she could always set him straight if he acted too controlling. She could lay down some ground rules, some conditions that he'd have to agree to before she surrendered to him. And to herself.

This was a man who had served the wizarding world selflessly. Who asked for and received no reward for his sacrifice. Severus Snape was pushed aside when the medals were handed out. He received no thanks for the tortures he suffered, or the lives he saved. No wonder he kept to himself. The world was so ungrateful. But he had let her in. True, he had his recompense by fucking her, but he could have washed his hands of her afterwards. He made it clear he didn't want to. He also made it clear that he would if she didn't come to him. She had always known him to be a wizard of his word. He was also a wizard who could hold a grudge for a long time, if not forever. He still hated James Potter and Sirius Black, though both were dead. He still held a grudge against Remus, though the werewolf was innocent of any complicity in Black's attempt to kill him. He was only the method that the animagus tried to use. It made no difference to the Potions Master.

Hermione could safely assume that if she rejected him, he would return to the cold, unfeeling wizard she had known throughout her years at Hogwarts. She would never know what it was like to be desired and wanted by him again. Never again experience what it was like to have him abandon discipline and control because of his need for her. She doubted there was anyone else in this world that could cause the dark wizard to let go as she did. If there were, he wouldn't be pursuing her as he was.

Hermione had wanted this. In her seventh year, she wanted the wizard to want her. She fantasized about him fucking her, claiming her, possessing her. Four years later, he did just that, and was better than she had ever dreamed. Better than any other wizard she had ever been intimate with. He was demanding, strong, lusty. He gave her what she wanted, took her beyond what she wanted and showed her she wanted more. He had snaked his way into her psyche. She had to fight not to think of him inside her. He was what she wanted. Why did she fight it at all?

Again, it came back to being frightened. Her continued lust for the Potions Master made her dependent on him, dependent on another human being over whom she had no control. He wasn't the kind of man a woman controlled. He was the kind of man who might make concessions, if it were in his best interest to do so, but that was the most she could hope for.

"Hermione, you're thinking too much," a small voice in her head said. "You're going to think yourself right out of the best lover you've ever had. Don't worry about tomorrow and the what-ifs. It's the 'now' that matters. He wants you now. Allow yourself some pleasure. Loosen up! Your life is all work and study and distant goals. Go fuck him, dammit!"

Hermione's eyebrows rose.

If that small voice was her conscience, it was plainly randy for him too. It was time to make a decision. Denial or acceptance? Honesty or repression? To fuck or not to fuck?

Suddenly the Hermione felt hot and sticky. The witch stood up and walked into her bedroom, then to her wardrobe, where she opened the middle drawer and took out a short, white silk nightie. Hermione draped it over her arm, entered the bathroom and put the nightie on the counter. She turned on the shower, stripped down and stepped in. As the warm water flowed over her body, for the first time in weeks, Hermione allowed herself to remember. Everything.

* * *

Severus lay in his bed, scowling up at the ceiling, uncharacteristically second-guessing himself. He wore only his silk boxers, and his arms were folded behind his head. He wondered if he had done the right thing by giving Hermione an ultimatum. If he had simply seduced the witch, he'd be blissfully burying his cock in her hot little pussy right now.

But that would have been only been a temporary fix. After he was finished with her, she'd leave his bed and he'd have to wait another few weeks before he could have her again, going through the torment of knowing she wanted him, and having to wait until she went into sexual meltdown before he could take her. He really was tired of this. He wanted to have Hermione available to him when he wanted her, not only when she wanted him. The only way to do that was for the witch to accept him willingly as a lover.

He wouldn't be an Eric, however. He'd make it very clear that he was not a 'fuck-buddy'. He was the "Fuck-King." And she was his kingdom. There would be no sharing her with other wizards. If she came to his bed, then for all intents and purposes she was giving herself to him, and only him. Severus would be sure to keep her so satisfied that she wouldn't even think of letting another wizard touch her.

Severus looked at the clock. An hour and a half had passed. He scowled. Maybe those walls she put up around herself were just too high to climb over or break down. Maybe she wasn't coming. He started to roll over when there was a light knock on the door. The Potions Master felt his stomach tighten.

"Come in," he called, lifting himself to his elbows, his black eyes on the closed door.

It slowly opened, and Hermione walked in, dressed in a short white night gown, her chestnut hair falling over her shoulders. Her eyes glowed in the torchlight. She stood near the door, looking at him, not able to speak yet. The witch had stood outside his door for almost fifteen minutes before she knocked, knowing once she entered that room, her life as she knew it…would be irrevocably altered. For how long, she didn't know.

The Professor rolled from the bed and stood up, looking at her. His face was expressionless as his black eyes took her in. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself unconsciously as he looked at her wordlessly. They stood there like that for several minutes. Then Severus raised his hand and whispered a spell, warding the door so the witch couldn't change her mind and leave. She was here now. She had made her choice.

"You've locked me in," she said, looking back at the door for a moment.

"Yes. And into more than this room," he replied with a growl in his voice. He started walking toward Hermione slowly. He had a cat-like grace as he moved, lithe, strong and masculine. He certainly wasn't expressionless now, his jaw tightened with purpose as he approached the witch.

Before he reached her, Hermione held up her hand to stop him.

"Wait, Severus," she said softly.

He stopped, but looked ready to pounce on her.

"I want to set some rules," she said.

He arched an eyebrow.

"Rules?" he repeated.

Trust Hermione to throw cold water on what should have been a very hot moment with rules. Gods she had control issues. He'd fix that soon enough.

"Yes, rules. I want to be sure we understand each other. I want to be sure…you'll treat me right," she said, unwrapping her arms and lifting her chin a little.

She was getting her courage back. The Professor smirked a bit at this. Hermione was basically a brave little thing, and that was part of his attraction to her. The Potions Master crossed his arms and looked down his nose at the witch.

"All right, Hermione. Tell me what rules will apply," he said evenly, "I will correct you if you are mistaken."

"First, you will never hit, strike or curse me," she said.

Severus looked at her as if she were insane.

"What makes you think I would ever treat a woman in such a manner? Particularly one I hope will sleep in my bed and bring me pleasure for a long, long time?" he asked her.

Hermione frowned slightly.

"It's not that I think you would do it, Severus. I just want to make it clear to you that I won't tolerate that kind of treatment," she replied.

Hermione had witnessed her father curse and strike her mother once in a fit of anger. He had lost control during an argument and slapped her so hard, her lip split. Hermione's mother had taken her daughter and moved out for several months. With counseling and time, her parents were able to mend the rift. But it had been horrible.

Severus realized that Hermione had probably witnessed or gone through some type of abuse. Naturally she would be wary. He was a former deatheater after all.

"I will never strike you or curse you in anger, Hermione," he said. Then his lips quirked a bit. "Though in the heat of passion an obscenity may slip out…or a buttock get spanked. Are you including that in your 'rules'?"

Hermione flushed. She liked spankings sometimes. And whispered obscenities, as he well knew.

"No," she said shortly, blushing. Severus liked the fact the witch could still blush.

"I don't want you trying to tell me what to do," she said, "I have my own mind. I am not going to give up my independence."

Severus drew his brows together.

"Hermione, that is unfair. Of course I will make suggestions to you concerning aspects of your life beyond this bedroom. You don't have to follow them, but don't try to curtail me even before you hear what I have to say. I have experience that you do not. You would be wise to draw on that experience from time to time, " he said evenly, "and as far as your 'independence' is concerned, have no fear. I have no desire to bed a witch that has no fire, no self-will. I don't want you to change at all, Hermione. You are acceptable, quite acceptable as you are."

Hermione considered Severus' reply, and found he had a point. He did have more experience than she did, and on more than one occasion when she was a student, he had given her sound, if snarky advice that proved to be good counsel.

"Okay, as long as we understand each other," she conceded. Severus nodded slightly. She was being reasonable. He tilted his head at her slightly

"Now a rule from my side of the table," he said, "No one else fucks you but me. If you have a need I haven't met, you tell me, and I will meet it for you. Particularly any deep, dark, twisted fantasies about your Potions Master. I know I have a few from when you were a student…but I digress," he said silkily, "We must be exclusive, Hermione. Can you handle that?"

Hermione already knew he could satisfy her like no one else she knew. He was dark, strong and intense. Dominating. Delicious. Plus he had an enormous cock he knew how to use. She wouldn't want or need anyone else.

"No one else will touch me but you," she replied, "But I have to tell you, Severus…wizards hit on me all the time. And I can't be rude."

"If they are wise wizards, they will not do it in my presence," he said with a growl, "if they do, I assure you, I will be 'rude' enough for both of us."

His reply thrilled Hermione in a different way, though she was shocked and a bit ashamed of herself at finding it exciting that the wizard implied he would actually fight another wizard over her. Was that some kind of primal response? Some animal reaction?

Hermione imagined an animal skin clad Severus dragging her into a cave by the hair and swinging a club threateningly at other loin-clothed wizards. She fought back a giggle.

Then Hermione realized that Severus intended to make it public knowledge that he was involved with her. Gods, she could imagine the reactions. The gossip. The musings as to how long it had been going on. There were sure to be some whispered rumors that they had been fucking since she was a student at Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley would have pups.

Hermione looked at the Potions Master. He wouldn't care about the whispered implications at all. He had worse things said about him over the years. She could deal with it if he could.

Suddenly she was aware of being pushed back against the door, Severus' body pressed tight against hers, his loins pressed into her belly. She could feel his long organ pulsing beneath the silk of his boxers, hot and hard against her, and he looked down at her with unconcealed hunger.

"I think, Hermione, we can dredge out the rest of the 'rules' later. As you can feel, I am rather impatient to reacquaint my cock with your luscious body," he breathed down at her.

Hermione gasped as heat gushed between her legs, wetting her inner thighs.

Severus smelled her arousal immediately.

"And it seems, Hermione, your body is just as impatient to be reacquainted with my cock," he said silkily.

Hermione's eyes went very hot.

"That's a part of your body I have unfinished business with," she said, licking her lips.

Severus looked at her, his eyes searching her face for a moment.

"You do?" he asked her, not understanding at first. He had been very thorough the last time he fucked her. She had been sated, he was sure of it.

Hermione could tell the Potions Master didn't understand her reference. It would come as a pleasant surprise for him. The idea of it made another surge of heat roll down inside her.

The witch pushed Severus back from her body a little roughly, then placed her forefinger at the base of his throat, slowly drew it down his chest, over his rippled belly and hooked it beneath the waistband of his boxers.

"You see, Severus," she said a bit huskily while tugging gently at his boxers, "I had a rather unfair advantage last time and I'd like to go another round. I think it could stand up for…I mean to me now."

Severus' eyebrows lifted for a moment, then his eyes began to glitter as Hermione pressed her lips to his chest and slowly dropped down, her mouth sliding soft and insistent against his pale skin, over the ridges of his belly and lifting when she reached the elastic waistband, but only for a moment. An eternal moment as he felt her gently pull his boxers down, and both her soft warm hands grip the base of his cock.

Severus hissed, then groaned, his eyes rolling upward to the whites and his jaw dropping as Hermione lowered her mouth to his flesh again…

This time with a purpose.

* * *

Severus looked down on the beautiful witch kneeling before him, holding his enormous erection in both hands, his mouth dropping open as she pressed her lips against the swollen head and kissed it softly before rolling her tongue around the tip slowly. Hermione held her head tilted back a little so he could clearly see what she was doing to his cock without her hair obstructing his view. The witch began to bathe his shaft with her lips and tongue, moving her mouth over the silken skin of his shaft, sucking, kissing and licking from the head to the base, taking her time, resting her cheek against his thigh as she first covered one side, then switching to the other, her long curls tickling his balls as she moved her mouth and head sensuously.

"Dear gods and goddesses," he breathed as Hermione took his cock into her mouth, closing her sweet, wet warmth over the head and sucking him hard. "You're beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, Hermione. Your mouth… yes. Gods, yes…"

Severus closed his eyes as Hermione began to slide her mouth and lips back and forth over his cock, her small hands clasped around his long, thick length, working up and down, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure throughout his body as she pulled him into her mouth, letting her teeth lightly graze him, tasting his maleness as he slid between her lips, loving the feel of him, applying herself with skill and delight to his pale, pulsing flesh that felt as if it were draped over a pole of iron.

Severus' pale hands slipped into Hermione's hair, grasping her head gently as she moved back and both over him. He looked down at her, at his cock filling her mouth, and he groaned. He was so large, but she wasn't daunted. There was no way she could swallow all of him, but she still was giving him great pleasure, utilizing her hands as well as her mouth, lips and tongue.

He had wanted this ever since the night they tested the potion and he couldn't respond to her ministrations. Hermione gave a little moan as she sucked his cock, then released him, lifted his heavy shaft and pressed her mouth to his balls, drawing them into her warm mouth and running her tongue over them, catching and manipulating them expertly between her lips as Severus growled, pushing forward reflexively, gritting his teeth against the pleasure. Hermione certainly knew what she was doing.

The Potions Master felt a little heated rush of jealousy at the thought of how Hermione must have become so talented at what she was doing to him. It was an irrational reaction, particularly since the witch obviously had no thought of anyone or anything but him at this moment, but the Potions Master felt a real sense of hostility toward every faceless wizard she had ever been with, or had any memory of.

His nostrils flaring, Severus pulled Hermione away from her ministrations and pushed his cock back into her mouth a bit roughly, pulling her lips over him, taking control, growling audibly as he thrust between her lips, his black eyes hard as diamond. She was his. He wanted to make sure she knew she was his and no one else's.

Hermione was turned on by the sudden shift in power. Severus taking control fed her little masochistic streak, and this was the way she envisioned Severus in her fantasies. Taking what he wanted from her.

"Suck me harder," he growled down at her, his pace increasing as he fucked her mouth possessively.

Hermione creamed herself as she complied, using her hands to stimulate the rest of his huge cock. Severus bit his lip as he watched his glistening shaft dip between hers with satisfaction. The wizard slipped his hands out of her hair, then placed one on the top of her head, using it to guide her as he thrust his hips forward, pumping into her hot, wet mouth strongly. Hermione felt good to him, exquisite in fact. The act was made even better because he was in control. The Potions Master was staking his claim, impressing upon the witch that she was for his pleasure.

"You'll do this for no one else but me," he hissed down at Hermione, "No one else will know this kind of pleasure from you."

Hermione was so caught up in what was happening between them, and burning up with so much lust she hardly registered the Potion Master's passionate declaration. But she heard him, sounding as if he were someplace far beyond her.

She stopped long enough to whisper, "No one but you, Severus" and fell back to him.

Her reply shot right to the Potions Master's balls, and he choked back a cry as he exploded, stunned and shuddering, pulling the witch tight to him, pushing his cock into her mouth as deep as he could and filling it his come, gasping as he watched her swallow every drop.

"Damn," he breathed as Hermione released him, settling back on her knees, her head lowered, her hair falling into her face as she panted.

Severus looked at her for a long moment, then reached down and placed his long, pale fingers on the witch's chin, tilting her face so he could see it clearly.

Hermione looked up at him through the tangle of curls, her amber eyes soft and hungry, her lips parted and glistening. In that moment she looked more beautiful than he could ever have imagined.

"Stand up," he said hoarsely, offering his hand to the witch, who took it, and let him pull her to her feet

Hermione's entire body felt as if it were on fire, and the witch had an ache between her legs that was throbbing so badly, she thought the Potions Master might hear the walls of her sex clapping together. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, her need evident on her face.

"I know, Hermione, I know," Severus said softly, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her to his bed.

The Potions Master sat the aroused witch down on the side of the bed, parting her legs gently then lowering himself to his knees between them. He placed his hands on her shoulders, then smoothed them down her body, sliding his palms over her breasts and belly, before running them along her thighs. Hermione rested back on her elbows, arching and sighing as he did this again, this time fondling her body, reacquainting himself with her curves, watching her reaction to his touch. The scent of her arousal was heady, and the Professor lowered his head and lifted her thighs to his shoulders.

Severus spread her labia with one hand, revealing her pink center glistening with her juices, her musky scent rising, the aroma causing the wizard's mouth to water. The little "man in the boat" was standing at attention. Hermione's pussy was so hot he could see it pulsing and clutching, as if begging to be filled.

"Severus," Hermione moaned, her voice full of ache and need. "Severus…please. I can't…I want…"

"I'm here," he replied, "I know what you want, Hermione…what you need. I will take care of you fully in a little while, sweet."

He blew on her pussy, and Hermione thrust her hips up as the warm air hit her, hissing like a cat. Severus' eyes went hot.

"Here kitty kitty…" he breathed.

Hermione felt the feather touch of his black locks brush against her inner thighs as he wrapped his arms securely around her legs and lowered his mouth to her core. She buckled as his soft lips connected, capturing her clit between them and worrying it teasingly before pulling away, stretching the sensitive peak deliciously as the witch arched and howled, then tickling it with his tongue. The Potions Master began lapping up the juices that glazed her center like sugar, Hermione's fingers twisted in his silky hair, her voice rising and falling uncontrollably, reverberating off the stone walls as the Professor drank his fill of her. To the lusty wizard, she was sweeter than any ambrosia.

To Hermione, the entire world was compressed to the point where the wizard's mouth, lips and supple tongue connected with her core, twisting, licking, sucking and driving her toward the brink of pleasure. She could feel the knot in her belly expanding, flowing slow like molasses, spreading bliss and fire, her thighs beginning to tremble as she came closer to the edge. She chanted Severus' name like a mantra, whispered it like a prayer.

Severus' cock throbbed as the witch cried out and he growled against her hot flesh, sending tremors throughout her flexing, writhing body. He felt blood flowing, and the familiar, pulsing swell of a growing erection throbbing between his legs. He began licking her faster, causing the witch to struggle wildly, cursing and crying out his name even louder. He liked the way his name sounded, breathless and broken on her lips.

This was good, so good, but he couldn't wait to fuck her.

Hermione was writhing so powerfully, Severus was having a hard time holding the small witch down, passion and need giving her abnormal strength as she strained against his mouth. He thrust his tongue deep inside her, slipping his fingers between her folds and rubbing her clit, bringing her to the place she was striving to reach, and Hermione burst, her orgasm rolling over her shuddering body as her release rolled over the Potion Master's tongue, hot, sweet and powerful, her walls clenching around his thrusting tongue. He sucked at the babbling witch, caressing her thighs, drawing out all she had to give him, swallowing her essence down like nourishment. Her struggles eased, and he pulled away from her, panting, his mouth glistening.

Severus looked down at his cock, which was fully erect, swollen to capacity, ready to delve into Hermione's sweet body. His dark eyes lifted to the witch, who was undulating gently with her eyes closed, coming down from her climax. Severus stood up and looked down on her body, her nightgown sticking to her wetly, the torchlight reflecting off of her, making her exposed skin glow softly. He stared down at her, trying to decide how best to take her.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him, then slowly let her eyes drop, taking in his lean, muscular form until they came to his cock, and lit up as if a flame had ignited inside of the witch. She looked back up at him.

"Fuck me, Severus," she breathed.

His eyes glittered.

"Oh, I intend to. Thoroughly," he replied, bending and removing his boxers.

"Stand up," he said, holding out his hand to her.

Hermione took it and rose from the bed, rather unsteadily. Severus caught the bottom of her nightgown and drew it over her head in one fluid motion, leaving her naked before him. His dark eyes swept over her small, perfect form. Brains and a body too. Merlin.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently caressing them.

"You made me wait so long, Hermione," he said in a low voice. "Why did you make me wait so long?"

Hermione could feel the heat of his body washing over her. She wanted to feel him against her, inside her, his hands insistent on her body, his mouth locked to hers. Yes, especially that. But he had asked her a question. One she didn't know how to answer anymore. All her reasons seemed so foolish now.

"I don't know, Severus. Maybe I am into self-punishment," she replied softly.

He pulled her against his body, relishing her softness.

"It wasn't self-punishment, Hermione," he said with a bit of a growl in his voice, "I suffered night after night wanting you again. It was cruel of you to deny me the pleasure of your body, particularly when you wanted me."

"I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't know what I wanted," she said, her voice quavering as those dark eyes seemed to look straight inside her.

She felt a bit disoriented with the Potions Master's hard body pressed against hers and his cock throbbing hungrily against her belly.

"That's not true Hermione. You knew what you wanted," he said, pushing her back roughly so she fell on the bed.

Severus deftly climbed over her and pulled her in, helping her find her way to the pillows and laying her head back on them, her hair spread in a chestnut halo against the Slytherin green pillowcases.

He looked down on her.

"You knew what you wanted," he repeated, his eyes glittering.

Hermione eyes locked to his mouth, that soft, cruel, sensuous mouth. She licked her lips.

"Kiss me Severus," Hermione breathed. "That's what I want now."

The Potions Master hesitated for a moment. He had been about to mount her, but did as she asked, lowering his head and locking his lips to hers.

Hermione caught his lip and sucked on it gently before opening her mouth, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Severus did so, sliding his tongue into her heat, and tangling it with her soft supple muscle. Hermione moaned, tasting herself as she returned his kiss ardently, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Severus' hands slid over her belly and breasts, then down her hips and back up between her thighs, the witch purring into his mouth They kissed for several minutes, Severus petting the witch until she was writhing under his hands, intoxicated by his contact, drunk on her own desire.

She stopped kissing the Potions Master, and he pulled back, his face an inches from hers.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked her, placing his hand on her belly, feeling her muscles flexing beneath his palm as she squirmed, then he slid his hand lower to cover the soft skin beneath her navel, resting it where he knew her ache was. Hermione looked at him wildly, her eyes liquid.

"Yes. So ready," she sighed, arching up.

After a moment of thought, Severus made his decision how to take the witch. He lay behind the Hermione, and pulled her small body back against him, breathing heavily. He slipped an arm under her, curling it beneath her breasts and locking her in place. He adjusted his body, then positioned his cock to enter her, slipping the thick head against her sex, rubbing it up and down over her clit, giving himself a final tease while making her gasp and buck against him. Hermione sighed at the girth of him resting against her entrance and pushed back, sliding him inside just a bit, groaning as he stretched her. Severus hissed.

"You want my cock badly, don't you?" he breathed.

The Potions Master wrapped his other arm around the witch, holding her in a firm bear hug, her arms pinned to her sides. Hermione trembled as she felt him lock her in his arms.

"Feeling helpless?" he asked her.

With his arms wrapped around her so tightly and unable to move, Hermione felt helpless all right. Helpless, hot and excited enough for a gush of lubrication to roll down and coat her insides. The witch liked to be tied up, and this was very close to it. She was at the Potions Master's mercy, and fervently prayed he didn't have a bit of it.

"Yes,' she replied, pushing back against him, trying to force him deeper.

Severus thrust his hips only a tiny bit, teasing her with his cock, causing her to let out an obscenity in frustration. Hermione felt his delighted chuckle rumble against her back.

"You like being held like this. I think it safe to say you wouldn't mind me tying you up and having my wicked way with you," he growled at her, still teasing her with his short thrusts.

"Severus, please," she moaned, wanting him to complete the long slide inside of her. She tried to push back and force the Potions Master deeper, but was unable to get the leverage she needed to thrust back on him. He was holding her too tightly.

"I will tie you up one night, and fuck you ragged, you twisted little witch. I happen to like being in total control, as you can see. Tying you down and fucking you will bring me immense pleasure. Pleasure like this…" he breathed, tightening his arms around her and thrusting into her tightness, groaning as he slid deep inside the witch, her softness gripping his throbbing cock as he filled her.

"Oh, yes…Severus, yes," Hermione cried out.

The Potions Master pulled back and thrust into her harder, Hermione's head pushing against his shoulder as she threw it back in pleasure, unable to arch her body.

"More," she whimpered, her voice cracking with bliss and emotion.

"I have more for you, Hermione," he gasped as he thrust into her heat victoriously. He had her, and she was begging him for more of what he couldn't help but give her.

The Potions Master gave her more, pistoning into her body hard and fast, burying his cock deeper into her softness, hitting bottom, grunting lustfully with every delicious penetration. He was determined to make the witch feel how much he desired her, knowing it would cement her to him, and he fucked her passionately, rolling his pelvis, adjusting his angle, taking what he wanted from Hermione selfishly, bathing himself in her juices, which were flowing like wine as his welcome hardness pummeled her.

He rested his chin on the top of Hermione's head, closed his eyes, curled closer around her and lost himself in fucking the beautiful, shrieking witch, jerking her small curvaceous body roughly in his arms as he drove his cock into her over and over with such power his chin lifted with every stroke. Hermione was lost too, his huge cock pounding into her achingly, the witch loving the sting of his passion, and the dominating, commanding way he was taking her. After all the denial, all the pretense, it felt so good to relinquish control and give herself over to him.

The Potions Master left no doubt as to who was in control as he gave her long, deep, filling strokes, punctuated with his gasped declarations of ownership as he reamed her pussy, gasping at the sweet friction of her sleeve as it wrapped snugly around his questing shaft. Severus was a living, pulsing, throbbing machine, intensely digging for the treasure sequestered between Hermione's thighs, his cock drilling deep into the tunnel of her most secret of places, trying to break through the retaining wall that concealed her riches and obtain the gift of bliss her body contained.

And that wall was crumbling as Hermione writhed around him, his pounding cock pushing her closer to revelation and release, Severus' lean body rocking against her back, his loins slapping against her ass, his strong arms encircling her possessively, holding her in place so he could plunge his cock into her trapped body with abandon, every thick stroke an affirmation, a declaration that she was totally and unequivocally his to enjoy as he wanted. And enjoy her he did, pressing his lips to her shoulder, all five senses immersed in his furious possession of Hermione, scenting her sex, tasting her skin, feeling her luscious pussy wrapped and throbbing around him, hearing her tremulous cries of complete surrender, seeing her body jerk in reaction as he fucked her with all the pent-up longing he contained.

Severus had no idea how long Hermione would stay with him, and this drove him to fuck the witch as if it were his last time to drink at the well of her passion. It would be like this every time he touched her, he knew. He was a wizard who had so many pleasurable things taken from him over the years, so he was selfish and greedy with the witch. Hermione's acceptance of him was a gift, a blessing, something he could claim as his own, and he did…coveting every inch of her, inside and out, clutching her tightly so nothing real or imagined could ever remove her from his arms. There was only one power that could do that…her own. And he was determined to give her everything a woman needed from a man to keep that from happening any time soon.

"Come for me, Hermione. Let me take you over the edge, witch," he groaned, slamming into her body passionately. Hermione couldn't speak, she was completely immersed in his possession, all cognizance gone. She was a creature lost to sensation, all she knew and wanted was the pale wizard's possession to go on forever.

Severus pulled out of her, and impatiently rolled her to her back, lifting her legs to his shoulders, lifting himself on his arms and driving into her, his black eyes fixed lustfully on her contorted face. Tears were rolling from the corners of her eyes as she cried out under him, her voice almost gone. He watched her cry, not letting up. He couldn't. She had made him wait too long and she felt too good to him to stop. It wouldn't be much longer, and they weren't true tears of pain, he hadn't hurt her as he did with the potion. These were tears of surrender.

Severus stopped stroking her for a moment and lowered himself enough to kiss the streaming tears from her face, savoring their salty taste before once again hefting himself up and resuming his possession of her with a vengeance. He looked down at his huge, glistening shaft burying itself in her pink core, her pussy stretched around him, and marveled that she could take him like this without begging him to stop. Women larger and seemingly stronger than she had begged him to stop. This little witch was different. In her way, Hermione was as strong and as lustful as he was. Not only his equal in mind, but in body as well. He sped up, wanting to feel her burst around him…the final surrender.

"Come!" he commanded, his voice hoarse with raw emotion, rotating his hips and ramming his cock into the sobbing witch. "Come for me, Hermione! Surrender. Let go!"

There was something in his voice that made her respond, something that reached beyond the pounding of his insatiable cock, beyond the dark lust in his eyes. Something age-old and primal that answered his command. Hermione shuddered, then stiffened, her mouth forming an "o" as she climaxed, her pussy claiming the thrusting, delving, spike of flesh inside her, clamping down and embracing the Potions Master's cock, bathing it in a hot gush of fluid.

The Potions Master halted, his entire body quivering as he threw his head back and hissed at the pulsing pressure and wash of heat flooding over him, then he plunged into Hermione frantically several more times before he too released, groaning with satisfaction and arching into the witch, pouring his essence into her beautiful, shuddering body, before collapsing on her heavily, covering her slack mouth with his, and tasting her heat one more time before burying his face in her hair. He lay there for several moments with her legs folded over his shoulders, softening inside her but unwilling to withdraw until she ceased pulsing completely. He wanted to feel every delicious response he inspired in the witch. He was the source of her pleasure, after all.

After several more minutes, Hermione's shuddering and pulsing ceased, and he gently withdrew from her, removing her legs from his shoulders, but returning to rest on her soft body. She sighed beneath him, shifting a bit beneath his welcome weight. Severus felt her caress his head, her fingers stringing through his hair. It was nice.

"You're an animal," Hermione breathed. He could hear sleep in her voice.

"If I remember correctly, you made perfect marks in the Care of Magical Creatures class year after year. Obviously you like animals," he responded silkily, his voice slightly muffled.

Hermione gave a tired smile.

"I do," she said softly, continuing to run her fingers through his hair.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes. Severus thought the witch had fallen asleep, but suddenly she spoke.

"I should go now, Severus," Hermione said sleepily. "It's getting late and I am exhausted."

The Potions Master swiftly lifted his head and frowned down at her. His black eyes were hard.

"You are going nowhere," he responded snarkily. "You belong in my bed now. You may keep your things in your room, but you will sleep in my bed for the rest of your apprenticeship. There will be no more discussion about this."

"You're already trying control me," Hermione said, frowning back at him. She didn't feel sleepy anymore.

The witch was challenging him already. Hm. Severus' cock began to throb, and he arched an eyebrow at her. There was more than one way to make the witch comply. He could fuck the concession out of her. But that would be a last resort. He would rather she agree on her own. He decided to try and be reasonable. However, the Potions Master's ideas of what was reasonable weighed heavily on his side of thinking.

"If you do not come to my bed at night, Hermione, you will force me to come and get you. Then I will have to punish you…" his voice faltered a moment as he thought about this.

"Maybe you should try to stay in your rooms," he mused, his lips quirking.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the pale wizard for a moment, then starting laughing, her body shuddering against his. Severus shifted against her so she could feel his cock slowly hardening against her leg. Hermione stopped laughing.

"Maybe, I shall have to 'convince' you to sleep with me every night," he said silkily, rubbing his cock against her. It wasn't fully erect yet. "You are a witch of your word, after all."

"You'd fuck a concession out of me?" she asked him incredulously.

"In a heartbeat," he replied. "Slytherins will employ any means necessary to reach their own ends. You know that, Hermione. Your desire for me will serve me well in the coming months."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not the only one who is a slave to her desires around here. You are equally capable of being manipulated by sex, Severus. And trust me, I know how to manipulate as well as any Slytherin," she retorted.

Severus didn't doubt it.

"So neither of us is beyond using sex as a weapon, eh?" he breathed at her, his eyes glinting.

"Apparently not," she responded, thinking about all the ways she could drive the Potions Master insane with lust.

He gave her a smirk. Hermione certainly was as challenging in the bed as she was out of it.

"It seems we are in for a very interesting time here at Hogwarts over the next few weeks," he purred at her, pulling himself up between her legs. Hermione gasped as he worked his cock into position. He looked down at her.

"Let's see whose "powers of persuasion" are strongest," he whispered, sliding his length inside of her once again, his eyes going half-lidded with pleasure as she received him. Hermione tightened her pussy around him powerfully, causing the Potions Master to groan in surprise and delight. Although she was lying down, Hermione had no intention on taking this fucking lying down. As a matter of fact, she ended up on top several times. It was Severus' turn to lose his voice.

Afterwards, panting and covered in sweat, both witch and wizard conceded it had been a draw.

*******************************  
A/N: Ah lemons, lemons…so tart but soooo good. Final chapter coming up. Thanks for reading.


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter 6 ~ Epilogue/Confessions and Consummations  
**  
Hermione finished her apprenticeship several weeks later, with Severus signing off on it, and enclosing a letter of highest praise for her skills in the art of potions work, which the witch actually did deserve. He had mentored several graduating students over the years but this was the first apprentice to receive anything other than a sign-off from the dour wizard, and the university board was quite impressed.

They were also impressed with Hermione's role in creating "Liquid Wood" and even before she graduated, she received letters from several interested parties in both the commercial and private sectors who wished to hire her.

Hermione was quite wealthy now, though one wouldn't know it. The checks kept piling up at Gringotts, and the witch still browsed second hand stores for bargains, enjoying the hunt and satisfaction of a galleon well spent. Severus joked with her, saying she was bound to become one of those eccentric witches that lived in a one room flat, eating dry toast and drinking tepid tea while sitting on millions. Secretly however, he was pleased that her newfound wealth hadn't caused any perceivable change in her, other than to make her less worried about the future.

The two managed to keep their affair under wraps and continued to see each other outside of Hogwarts, Hermione ending her relationship with her disappointed 'fuck-buddies', one of whom kept 'dropping by' to see her, hoping to catch her in a weak moment. One night an irate Severus answered the door, and that was the last time the young wizard came to Hermione's flat.

It was two years later at a mixer for those involved in various aspects of Potions Making, that Hermione's and Severus' relationship became public. There was dancing and drinking at the affair, and Hermione was enjoying herself immensely, imbibing wine and dancing with one wizard after another. She looked beautiful, dressed in a sequined black gown with a daring split up the side, her hair swept up and pinned, showing the smooth nape of her neck, and a pair of lovely onyx and diamond earring dangling from her ears. The wine made her bubbly, and her laughter rang out again and again.

Severus watched her surreptiously from the sidelines. They had arrived at the function separately as usual, and the Professor's black eyes never left his lover the entire time. He was in a foul mood however. He always was when Hermione enjoyed herself with other wizards. She was faithful to him, he knew that, but it was the look in the wizards' eyes that infuriated him. Any one of them would love to back Hermione in some dark niche and fuck her. Not that he blamed them, but the privilege of fucking the witch was one that was his alone. Sometimes he would gather with others in a small circle along with Hermione, listening to the conversations.

So when he saw a small group of established Potions Masters gathering, Hermione among them, he made his way over and joined them. Hermione was the only witch present, and currently the only Potions Mistress in attendance, though there were other witches at the function.

They were discussing various theories of the use of muggle chemicals in potions making. Hermione soon had a heated debate going between herself and three established Masters, Antonio Vargas, Herman Munson and Elderoy Hummus. Severus listened proudly as Hermione shot down each point with logic and knowledge, advancing her own theories. He remained silent.

At one point, Antonio scowled at her.

"How long have you had your degree, Mistress?" he asked her coldly.

"Two years, sir," she responded, her amber eyes slightly challenging.

"Yet, you are not employed in any capacity as a Potions Mistress. Your knowledge is great, but without practical and worthwhile application it is a waste. A flow of book learning and memorization. You have no experience, and therefore should listen to those who do. Because you have recognition for your part in creating a popular "sex potion' is no reason, in my estimation to consider you any kind of authority. Actually…" and here Antonio raised an eyebrow at her, "the part that you played in the potion's success is in most circles, a matter of curiosity. There are some who claim you were more of a 'tester' than an actual researcher/developer.

Antonio's eyes shifted to Severus, who looked at the wizard with a decided tick in his cheek. He was implying that Hermione's only part in the potion's creation was to be fucked to test its viability. Severus made an attempt to correct this assumption.

"I assure you, Master Vargas, that the Mistress' part in the potions research and development of 'Liquid Wood' was tantamount to its successful completion. It was her adaptation of my original brew that made it the success it is today," he said evenly.

"Be that as it may, Master Snape…her part in your original work does not impress me," Antonio said coldly, "she helped you on a project you had largely completed on your own. The addition or subtraction of a few ingredients is a miniscule contribution at best. And the Mistress herself does not impress me. I find her distasteful, someone who talks too much and doesn't know her place…"

He turned back toward Hermione, who was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"In fact," he said, "your presence here is just a formality extended because of a piece of parchment. To be frank, Mistress, you are more appreciated at this function as eye candy rather than as anyone of import or consequence."

The other Potions Masters grinned rather lasciviously at Hermione, who flushed angrily. Severus finished his firewhiskey and placed the glass on the tray of a passing waiter. His black eyes were hard, as Antonio's eyes swept over Hermione's body, pausing at her breasts before his gray eyes rested on her face.

"I believe that you would impress me more, Mistress with your other, more visual and attractive qualifications. In this area, and I believe every wizard here would agree with me, you are extremely gifted. I would be more inclined to listen to your rantings if you were flat on your back with your heels in the air," he leered at her. All the other Potions Masters laughed at this, with the exception of one, Severus.

Hermione stared at the wizard in disbelief. This was one of the most respected Potions Masters in the wizarding world, and a married one at that. And he had reduced her accomplishments to nothing, and reduced her to nothing but a bed wench in the presence of other respected wizards. She felt a flush rising from her feet to the top of her head, and she began to tremble with rage.

What had really happened here was that the witch's arguments were sound, and her logic impeccable. She had challenged Vargas, and shown him up in front of his colleagues. He knew he was in the presence of a brilliant mind, a witch who would only become even more formidable as time passed. He was aware she had her own lab and in probability was working on important work. But his ego would not let him be bested by such a young, brilliant witch, so he fell back on what men have always fallen back on, focusing on her sexual appeal as a woman as her most importance and meaningful attribute.

Hermione started to reach for her wand. She had been insulted and wanted satisfaction. It didn't matter what she did at this point, the wizard had cut her up so badly in front of her peers that she would probably never have their respect. The least she could do was wipe that leer of his face.

Suddenly, Severus stepped forward, standing face to face with Vargas.

"Master Vargas, I suggest you withdraw that very crude and malicious statement you've made toward the Potions Mistress, and apologize for your lewd comment," he said evenly.

Master Vargas raised his eyebrows at the Potions Master.

"Why Severus, you've never seemed the "Knight in Shining Armor" type," he said to the wizard, his eyes sweeping over the Potions Master, "What do you care how I speak to a pompous little poser like this witch?"

"Firstly, Master Vargas, this 'pompous little poser' just thoroughly trounced your theories in a very logical and knowledgeable manner. She said nothing to imply she was reciting text or memorization. Her responses to you were well thought out and quite original in some cases. Simply put, sir, you are attempting to discourage one of the most brilliant minds in our field today. Secondly, she was my apprentice…"

Severus' eyes shifted to Hermione for a moment, and he took a breath then continued,

"But she is much more than that to me now, if you understand my meaning, sir. And I do not take kindly to wizards insulting or propositioning her in or out of my presence. So, that being said, Master Vargas, I reiterate…withdraw your statement and apologize to the Potions Mistress, or I will be forced to defend her honor."

The other Potions Masters looked from Vargas, to Severus, to Hermione, and slowly backed away, not wanting to be in the line of fire should Severus attack Vargas. Hermione placed her hand on the Potions Master's arm.

"Severus, this isn't necessary. I'll just go," she said to him softly.

The Potions Master looked down at her, his eyes glittering and his jaw set.

"Leave this to me, Hermione," he said coldly, removing her hand from his arm and gently moving her behind him. He looked back at Vargas, his face set determinedly.

"What will you do, sir?" he asked the wizard, preparing himself.

Vargas looked at the steely-eyed wizard, and the brilliant witch standing behind him. He knew he had wronged the bright, young woman with his dismissive and lewd comments. She was beautiful and intelligent. It was clear to see with her theories and logic, she would most likely make greater strides in the field of Potions than most of those who had been in the field for years. He was jealous of her future. If not for Severus, he would have left it as it was.

Vargas had no idea Hermione had been about to hex him in front of the entire Potions Making community. The witch didn't care. She was self-supporting anyway and would not have her degree pulled for such an act. She could blast the pompous git into next year and still be in her lab the next day, working as usual. But Severus cared. Hermione didn't have to defend her own honor while he was present.

"Very well," the wizard conceded. Severus was not a wizard to take lightly. Vargas knew about his service to the Dark Lord in the past, and had no doubt the wizard would take a pound of flesh from him over the witch. Vargas stepped to the side and faced Hermione.

"I am sorry for my cruel, crass and thoughtless comments, Mistress. I was out of line and in grievous error. Please accept my apology," he said, rather insincerely.

Hermione glared at the wizard.

Severus saw her hand flash to her breast.

"No, Hermione!" he yelled, trying to grab her wand. Hermione was quicker though and dipped back. She pointed her wand at a startled Vargas.

"Levicorpus!" she cried.

Vargas was immediately inverted in the air, his robe falling around his head as he dangled as if held up by one ankle. Hermione looked at him and burst out laughing, jerking her wand up and down, shaking him in the air, as the attendees looked on, some horrified, others definitely amused. It seemed Master Vargas believed in hanging free. He wore nothing under his robes at all. He struggled uselessly, his robes wrapped around his head, his rather diminutive male attributes jiggling as Hermione shook him a bit more, before lowering him, then dropping him unceremoniously on the floor.

"Apology accepted, Master Vargas," she said icily, turning on her heel and leaving the party, her head held high.

The Potions Master looked after her, shaking his head. He himself had experienced that same spell, cast on him by James Potter back when he was a student at Hogwarts. James had removed his underwear as well, which had the result of making him rather popular with the braver, more randy witches of Hogwarts. He had gotten more pussy that year than a Chinese meat market.

Severus looked down at the red-faced and disheveled Vargas, who was trying to cover his exposed ass, as those around him tried to cover their titters. He may have momentarily embarrassed Hermione, but he would never live this down. The wizard looked up at Severus.

"You should have figured a witch of her determination would not allow you to insult her and get away with it, Vargas. She worked hard to get her degree, and had the highest marks university had seen in years. You counted on your position as a well-respected Potions Master to shield you from retaliation. Unfortunately you lost the witch's respect when you spoke to her in such a crude and thoughtless way. You got what you asked for, Master Vargas. You're lucky she didn't do worse," Severus said to him evenly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, sir. I have a witch to comfort."

Severus turned and left with a billow of robes.

* * *

The next day, the front page of the Daily Prophet was peppered with stories about what happened at the function. A picture of a scowling Vargas exiting the affair graced the front page. The headline read, "Respected Potions Master Reveals All"

A picture of Hermione and Severus appeared in the gossip section, along with the story of their covert relationship. Sales of "Liquid Wood" skyrocketed when wizards got a look at who the Professor was bedding, instantly attributing his success at landing such a young and luscious witch to his enhanced sexual abilities.

At her flat, a bathrobed Hermione folded the Daily Prophet, looked at Severus, who was naked and sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. He had fresh scratches on his back and looked quite sated.

"Well, it's all out in the open now," she said to him, waiting for his reaction.

"Umm hmm," he replied, sipping his coffee unconcernedly.

"Now everybody knows about us," she pressed, wanting to know how he felt about this. They had been so careful about hiding their relationship.

Severus looked at her.

"Yes they do. Does that bother you?" he asked her.

She sat down across from him.

"I was more concerned it would bother you. I was thinking you might want to…to tone us down for a while," she said softly.

Severus leveled his eyes at her.

"And why would I want to…tone us down?" he asked her.

"I know you are a very private person, Severus. Us being together will attract unwanted attention…especially after that stunt I pulled last night. I don't know what I was thinking," she said.

"You were thinking that Vargas was a pig who needed to be taken down a few notches. I happen to agree with you there, though I did try to stop you. But his comeuppance was a brilliant bit of magic, and quite reassuring to me. With his attributes, he could never satisfy you," Severus said, smirking a little.

"As if I would have ever given him a chance to try," Hermione snorted, "What an ass."

"Yes, it was rather hairy," Severus said, deadpan. Hermione burst into laughter.

"And as to people knowing about us, I could care less Hermione. For two years you've been my lover, and I'm not about to let you go now…or ever," Severus said in a low voice. "You mean too much to me."

Hermione felt her stomach tighten as their eyes met. She was madly in love with the Potions Master, but never told him.

But she was wrong, she had told him several times over the past two years while deep in the throes of passion, never realizing it afterwards. Severus never said a word about her confession and had never expressed anything about how he felt about her beyond how good she made him feel.

"The sex is just too good to you to let me go," Hermione said to him, a little wistfully.

Severus looked at her from over his raised cup. He lowered it.

"Fucking you is something I can never get enough of, Hermione, but it is more than that, believe me. If it were only about sex, I would have lost interest in you a long time ago," he said softly, draining his coffee cup, then settling back in the chair, considering her.

Almost afraid to ask, Hermione said, "If it's not only about sex, Severus, what is it about?"

"It's about what you've been trying to hide from me," he said, looking at her intensely,

Hermione looked confused.

"What am I trying to hide from you, Severus? I don't have any secrets," she said.

He smirked at her.

"You have one. Or at least you think you do, but you don't," he said, teasing her.

Hermione was fast getting exasperated.

"Will you just say what you mean please? You know I hate it when you beat around the bush," she complained.

"You didn't hate it last night," he said silkily, making her flush at the remembrance of his mouth teasing her core unmercifully before he gave her release.

"Don't change the subject," she said, grimacing a little.

He sighed, and leaned forward in the chair.

"All right. You've been hiding the fact that you love me, and have loved me for quite a while," he said, his dark eyes watching for her reaction to his knowledge of this. "You've whispered it to me over and over when I've fucked you to orgasm."

Hermione dropped her head, unable to look at him.

"Why would you try and keep that from me, Hermione?" he asked her.

"Because Severus, you made it very clear at the beginning you weren't looking for romance or a relationship. I know I wasn't either…but…but things changed. I didn't want to tell you, because I was afraid you would end us," she said. "And I didn't want it to end. I'll never find another wizard like you."

Tears started forming in her eyes.

"But I guess now that you do know for certain, it is over," she whispered.

"No. No, Hermione. It's not over. It doesn't ever have to end if you don't want it to," he said softly. "I've become used to you, not only in my bed, but in my life. I'm not alone any more. I always thought I wanted to be alone, but I guess it was my way of dealing with the rejection I felt after the death of Voldemort. I felt I was destined to be alone, and so pretended it was what I wanted, instead of grieving over my plight. Still I was bitter. You changed that."

Hermione looked at him silently.

"As for everyone knowing about us now, that makes no difference to me. Our relationship is not illicit. We just lived in our own private little world. Now that world has spilled over into the world of others. We will never be able to live like that again. Nor do I want to. I am proud of you, Hermione, and feel blessed that you have chosen me as your lover. You are a gift and I don't believe there is any greater reward I could receive than your love. I mirror you, Hermione…the darker image but still reflect you. As I told you in the beginning we are two unusual, unordinary people trying to find satisfaction in a world that doesn't understand us. I've found satisfaction with you. I don't care if the world knows this. As I said, I reflect you…and as your mirror, I return your love."

Hermione blinked at him.

"Are you telling me you love me, Severus?" she asked him incredulously.

He nodded. "Yes I am, Hermione. I love you more than anything else in this world. And if the stress of the gossip and the rumors proves too much for you, I will gladly make an honest witch of you if you'd accept me."

He looked at her. It was a proposal of sorts, but worded in a way that made it easier for him to say, and rather open-ended.

"We could continue to live as we do now," he added.

Hermione was floored. She couldn't believe she had heard what she just heard from the dark wizard. He said he was willing to marry her if she couldn't handle the scandal their relationship would cause. The witch knew it was his way around making an emotional declaration. Hermione knew in her heart, that the only reason Severus Snape would marry her was because he loved her. He had lived through scandals before. It was no reason for him to make a commitment.

She stood up and walked over to him. The Potions Master sat back and let her settle in his lap, straddling him. He clasped her waist with both hands as Hermione's amber eyes locked to his.

"You love me," she stated.

"I've said that, yes," he replied, searching her face.

"And would marry me if I wanted you to," she continued.

"Yes," he answered, his eyes serious.

"What if I said knowing you love me is enough?" she said.

He considered this.

"Then I would accept it, and we would continue on as we always have," he responded.

Hermione shifted on his lap, adjusting herself and reaching between their bodies, placing Severus' erection against her opening, then sliding on to his cock with a little sigh. Severus hissed, and gripped her tighter.

"Your love is enough, Severus," she whispered, "More than enough, you sweet, sweet man."

Severus felt his chest tighten with emotion as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, locked her lips to his and started to move. Their lovemaking was slow, easy and so, so satisfying.

Love was all they needed…for now.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of "Hard Times for Severus Snape" Yeah, I had to go romantic. I'm a cupcake. Thank you all for reading and please leave a last review


End file.
